Future's and Promises of Eternity
by ichkak
Summary: What would you do if your lover was dying? Yaoi IchiXByakuya First Ichigo was dying and now Byakuya needs the same support after nearly dying himself.
1. You have to die

Edited Chapter one – subtly different and hopefully improved!

This is the tale of the end of Ichigo's living life and the start of his 'dead' one! The aim is to show the relationship that he shares with Byakuya and get into the frosty man's mind a lot more. It's a romance between two lovers facing the ultimate separation, scared that it will be just that, a separation, that ends their relationship for ever.

Ichigo is now 20. Living with in an apartment owned by Byakuya and attending the local university. His yearning to help others has focused on teaching and this is the end of his second year there with the finals for that year coming up. He has an English Literature bias to his degree due to his love of Shakespeare.

Byakuya predominatly lives in Soul Society, but brought the flat so that they had somewhere to continue their relationship in private. Rukia stays in the second bedroom, along with her lover Renji, when around. Ichigo and Byakuya have had a relationship for three years and I haven't gone into how they got together, other than to assume it relates to his success in the Winter War which is now over, Aizen is dead and the inner Hollow (Hichigo) does not cause too many issues unless the chance arrives – which of course it will.

Byakuya's character should be read and assumed, that he walks around still very much aloof and with that stoic expression most of the time - even during the most tender moments. Of course however, at this home, he can be more relaxed.

Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo couldn't help it, he just needed to sleep. It didn't matter where he sat these days, he'd fall asleep without registering. There was no divide anymore between awake or sleep. No, blimey I'm tired, just damn, I did it again.

"Do you think he's alright?" Renji sat on his haunches looking at Ichigo, crumpled in a heap, fast asleep against the wall and glanced back up at Rukia's worried face. They were waiting for her brother in the 6th outdoor training grounds, just outside the offices. "He slept so much this past few days on this mission." The 20 year old Ichigo, was usually as vibrant as his hair, brimming with energy and zest. But zigzagging their way through the dunes of Hueco Mundo, had been slower than anticipated with Ichigo's lack of energy. All they had to do was check out everything appeared normal and there were no signs of the last Espada's causing trouble.

"He said he didn't feel to good the other day. It was just an odd comment, but he's been studying for his exams at Uni so, he must be under quite a lot of pressure." She recalled the conversation that was just a fleeting comment made over breakfast in the apartment, as he headed for his revision in the study. That sort of 'I've got a headache got any tablets in your bag moment.' Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Lets just get this mission report done and he can go home and catch up with his sleep." Renji stood and looked up into the steel eyes of his captain. _How did he manage to always appear like that? _Renji startled.

"You've returned?" The Captain raised an eyebrow. They were expected yesterday.

"Hueco Mundo seems quite quiet." Renji answered.

"What's happened to Ichigo?" The cool eyes filled with concern and took the place where Renji had just been, on his haunches staring at the peaceful face and uncomfortable position he seemed to be resting in.

A graceful, pale hand, gently swept over the tresses of ginger hair that sprang out at all angles, focusing on the errant ones that covered over his eyes. Byakuya swept his gaze over his lovers body assessing for any injuries. No blood or bandages were seen and he felt a private moment of relief.

"He just seems shattered. All these exams probably" Rukia suggested.

"He sits for hours revising until late into the night." Byakuya commented. _I've had to take the books from him a couple of times._ He thought about how hard Ichigo was pushing himself through University. He seemed hell-bent on getting the best possible grades. He'd waxed lyrical at length over his practice days in schools and forced Byakuya to listen to endless passages from the texts he had to read and absorb. All of course fitting in-between the odd missions he took to substitute his student grant and fighting Hollows in the town as usual.

"Well, we'll do the report you can take him home?" Rukia suggested. Byakuya nodded, he was due his leave day and that would make for a long weekend in the real world. A long weekend with Ichigo was just what he had wanted.

"Hey?" Byakuya shook Ichigo's shoulder and a grumbling moan erupted from the younger man. Slowly the eyes opened tired and squinting. "Home." Byakuya said simply.

"Love to." A sleepy smile crept over his lips and an arm that weighed a ton lifted in a gesture of 'help me up, I'm a useless idiot' way. Ichigo chuckled as Byakuya raised him to his feet and swept them towards the gates and home.

Gogo x Bakki

They entered Urahara's and the blonde looked from under the brim of his hat at the couple he'd been expecting.

"Ahh, Byakuya Kuchiki your gagai is waiting. Ichigo, you will have to go to your fathers, Kon is over there." He flourished the fan and hid himself behind it to study the younger mans pale face and absorb any information he could gleam from such an observation.

"What's he doing over there?" Ichigo asked holding his shoulder with one hand and rolling it with another. That really hadn't been a comfortable place to sleep. His bed called and he just wanted to sink his face into a mop of dark hair and float into his dreams.

"I think that some comments regarding forgetting that Karin & Yuzu had a brother were mentioned."

"Typical, well I'll go in the morning. It's too late now." He made to leave the room.

"I think now would be ideal." Kisuke patted his shoulder. "There are times when a body and soul cannot separate the bonds that link them."

Ichigo looked from the devious blonde, he just didn't trust this guy, to Byakuya who seemed just as perplexed. "Good. Off you go." If this was one of his jokes, at least he wasn't the only one being duped by it.

Gogo x Bakki

"I knew it was too late, look their all in bed." Ichigo commented at the darkened house as they approached at shunpo warp speed zero, Ichigo was that tired. "I'll just jump up let myself into my old room."

Byakuya nodded and watched the spirit of Ichigo leap onto the roof outside his old room, kept for Kon in a new gagai and slide the window open.

Ichigo peered under the curtain. Two dark brown eyes, stared at his and Ichigo startled before the strange vision of his father sitting on a chair, holding Kon's hand seemed to filter into his brain.

"Shit goat face! What you doing scaring me!"

"Is Byakuya with you? We need to talk." Isshin was as serious.

"Hey?" Ichigo looked down at his lover who was wondering at the time this was taking. Although with Ichigo's fine rear end out the window the view had been fine. "I think you need to get up here, my dad's acting all weird."

"I am not climbing through a window!" Was the simple reply.

Gogo x Bakki

They'd left Kon in the bedroom sleeping, so Ichigo paced, his hakama billowing around his legs, his head shaking and just not wishing he couldn't hear what his dad was saying.

"I've got two more exams till the end of this year. I can't just forget them!"

"Ichigo, I still don't know what it is."

"Tiredness, that's all. Trying to do all the shinigami duties, university and long distance relationships are catching up with me. Two weeks and I'll have that huge long summer break."

"No, Ichigo, this isn't that simple. Your white blood count is through the floor and I don't know why. Your body is running on empty and things like your kidneys and liver are strained to the limit."

"Ichigo sit down a moment." Byakuya tapped the sofa seat next to him.

"If I sit, I'll fall asleep." He shook his head and resisted the weight of tiredness trying to claw its way up his legs.

"There are times when a body and soul remain connected to each other." Isshin spoke. "If you are feeling that tired…"

"What? Geta-bōshi was saying something cryptic about that too."

"Your soul is being drawn back to the body. It's usually a sign that the body is dying."

"So I'll wear a gagai like everyone else."

"Your soul is linked to that body. When it dies, it wants you to die with it, to go through the usual rituals that are normal when someone dies. This isn't something you can ignore happening. Your time here is nearly over, you have to die Ichigo." It was obviously something incredibly hard for him to say and Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kon, leant you his soul to delay the event. When Kisuke noticed something wrong with your body we realised what was happening."

"Just…well…you know, how long?"

"Probably weeks." Ichigo just watched his father's tears fall and knew that the old man was telling him the hardest thing in the world. He scratched his head, it all seemed a little far fetched. He was the guy who killed Aizen. He couldn't just keel over and die could he?

"Kon is going to need his own body after all this." Ichigo approached the man and touched his shoulder in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"He's not finding yours too comfortable right now." Isshin nodded and the two men hugged. "I don't want to loose you Ichigo."

"You know where I'll be dad."

Gogo x Bakki

"Oh my god." Ichigo groaned waking in his own body the following morning. He hadn't even opened his eyes, but the startling difference between when he left for his mission and now was a stark contrast. Before he left, he just felt drained. As if he had a hangover that he couldn't shift, or just that feeling of not being right. Everything all easily explained with falling asleep at the desk in the study once to often. Drinking way to much on his nights out with his friends and too many Soul Society missions in-between.

"What is it?" Byakuya's calm voice stroked him further awake and Ichigo opened his eyes to the dark pools that looked down at him.

"You stayed in bed?" Ichigo stretched and yawned which was ridiculous considering he'd just woken. Usually Byakuya was the early bird, running through some exercises, having a calm cup of tea on the balcony and fussing his few potted plants; well before Ichigo ever considered even opening his eyes.

"No. Its gone eleven." Ichigo groaned, that meant that Byakuya had been up for at least 5 hours whilst he had stayed asleep and ignoring the revision he needed to do for the first of his two exams.

"I've got so much to catch up on." He shuffled up the bed and snuggled into the side of his reading lover. He placed his head on his shoulder and looked at the pages of text. Midsummer's Night Dream. "That's my book."

"I wondered what was so fascinating."

"Like it?"

"I prefer our own masters to European ones."

"Hey this man was a genius."

"Of course." Byakuya put the book down on the nightstand and kissed the top of Ichigo's head. "Go shower and I'll sort you out some breakfast."

"I don't recall it being your turn to get breakfast."

"Then count yourself lucky." The man smiled and slid out of the bed tightening his obi.

"I'd count myself lucky if we'd had sex last night. I'll settle for it now though." Ichigo admired the flash of toned thigh as his lover swept through the large apartment room towards the door.

"You were too tired remember? And as for now, your family will be here in under an hour." With a flick of his hair, Ichigo drooled at the beautiful face and its severe expression. He'd never managed to make the man look any softer.

"Yuzu is bound to bring some food." The legs were reluctant to shift, but Ichigo forced them off the side of the bed. Had Kon been doing serious training, everything felt so stiff and resistant.

"I'd hoped she would." Byakuya gave one of his rare smiles and Ichigo snorted. They were both hopeless at cooking. "Get shifting before I force you with Senbonzakura's help."

"Won't work on me remember!" Ichigo caught the pale blue robe that was thrown in his direction and tossed it over his shoulders and tied the obi before standing.

"I plan to take full advantage of you in a weakened condition Kurosaki. Somehow I feel my sadist side may well flourish."

_Oh ha ha ha ha typical Byakuya humour_. "I think you mean, that side of you that isn't a sadist. You already use that one fully on your division." Ichigo stepped forward to the man leaning in the door way.

"Are you saying I'm a heartless bastard." One raised eye brown should have warned him he was heading into icy ground, but Ichigo was never one to watch for those signs.

"Nope. I'm saying you're an evil, selfish, heartless bastard." He smiled wrapping his arms around Byakuya's form. The man himself kept his arms crossed and looked defiant. "That's one of the things I admire about you."

"Oh?" Two raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. That it's a complete fabrication." Ichigo unwound the crossed arms and placed them on his rear. "Cos, you are really one soft hearted, caring, loving sex machine." He grinned the boyish grin he knew Byakuya couldn't resist and placed a peck on his lips. "And you're so fucking sexy."

Byakuya smiled at the dripping lust that seeped from Ichigo's eyes and evident hard on that rubbed against his. That damn smile always evaporated his annoyance with the kid. His hands clenched the rump where they were placed and ran the silk fabric over the sensitive skin. Ichigo leaned in for another kiss, unashamedly mouth open.

Byakuya went in for the kiss and pulled away at the last moment. "You think your forgiven for insulting me?" Ichigo undeterred, placed his wet slobbering kiss under the dark locks of hair at the base of his ear and Byakuya moaned.

"Of course."

"Get in the shower, you stink and your breath is foul." Byakuya pushed him back and inwardly smiled at the pouting face as he turned away. He might want to jump on the kids bones, but he needed to know who was in charge of this relationship. No way was he going to give in to such cheek and blatant disrespect. Who was kidding who here?

"Bakki?" He knew he shouldn't have turned back, he knew his weaknesses after all. But turning to see the kid disappearing into the bathroom dropping his robe at the door and shaking his pert rump with a chuckle, was something he would have to deal with now.

_One, I hate clothes just dropped on the floor, or towels!_ He added as a towel flew to rest on top of the robe. _Then there was the matter of that back side. So firm, delicious…it always feels so good under my palms. Oh to pull the cheeks apart and slide…Byakuya! _He mentally slapped himself. _Don't fall for his cheap tricks like you usually do! Walk away, now! _He nodded agreeing with himself. _The last thing I need is for the flat smell of sex with the twins arriving in…45 minutes…erm, I guess a quickie…I thought you weren't going to give in to him…I know but…_ He listened to the sound of the water falling and the tuneless singing coming from the bathroom and smiled to himself. _He was cute when he sung like that…Cute when he does most things…like teasing you, you soft hearted caring…bastard._

Byakuya stepped into the bathroom and dropped his robe with the hungry eyes of Ichigo smirking at him.

"Yo! You took your time." He grinned at the aristocrat who was now stepping inside the enclosure and seductively rubbed the suds over his chest as any proud shower gel model did on the TV adverts.

"You really are a bastard!" Byakuya watched the hand trailing over the nipples and down the six pack towards the erection that was tipped with foamy suds.

"You really are going to have to work on your self control." Ichigo laughed and wrapped his soapy hands around the man's back as his lips were taken unmercilessly.

A sharp knocking on the door ripped them apart. "They're early." Ichigo sighed.

Gogo x Bakki

"Take your time!" Karin snapped as Byakuya opened the door.

"We were in the shower young lady, would you like us to open the door naked?"

"Perverts." She snorted throwing herself on the sofa. "Where is my brother, I've forgotten what he looks like."

"Karin." Yuzu tutted and gave Byakuya a polite kiss on the cheek. He was always amazed these two were siblings.

"Dressing. Let me get you all a drink." There were a few times that Byakuya missed his servants when in the human world and these occasions were one of them. His upbringing demanded the following of etiquette, yet he had no one to perform this function for him. What he really wanted to do was run back into the bedroom and deal with the look of pain that had flashed over Ichigo's face as the door bell rang for the third time. "How is Kon this morning?"

"Relieved." Isshin smiled. "He was actually glad to return to the plush lion."

"Isshin…" Byakuya wanted more information on how to best help his lover, but his appearance in tight jeans and a smart black shirt stopped the question forming.

Gogo x Bakki

The Captains stood in the assembly room they usually held their meetings in. Today seemed a little short on numbers, but they had continued none the less.

"Well that concludes our meeting…so if no further matters need addressing?" Commander-General Yamamoto paused for someone to speak. "Then you are diss…"

"I would like to ask for extended leave." Byakuya's voice always carried well in these occasions, but it seemed to carry further today since he'd been absent and had only just floated regally into the room.

"You seem to have just returned." Hitsugaya Tōshirō said cooly.

"State the purpose." The bearded leader narrowed his eyes on the usually timely captain.

"I am here to inform you that a decision will have to be made on Kurosaki Ichigo and his position in the ranks. We have recently learnt that he is unfortunately dying from a rare immunity disease."

"We? Your role is not to spy. How did you come by this information?" Soifon never liked being left in the dark and her spies must be lax missing such vital information.

"Kurosaki Isshin discovered his son's condition."

"He would be a valuable asset to the division that secures him." Unohana spoke, "Sadly he does not seem to be orientated to healing. The 11th is surely the most appropriate?"

"He has not decided what he would like to do as yet, surely he has some input in this matter?" Byakuya's tone halted all further discussion on his future.

"Are you hoping to secure him yourself?" Soifon asked. "You stated you needed time off, lets finish one subject before we start another."

"Indeed." The commander was thinking the same point himself as she had spoken. "You have not stated your reasons."

"Excuse me, surely Kurosaki's condition is more important than someone taking leave over and above what they're entitled too?" Hitsugaya couldn't careless why the old stuffed shirt wanted leave and Ichigo was far more interesting. The 10th would welcome a fighter like him.

"Byakuya continue." The commander encouraged him.

"It seems that twice I am fated to watch a loved one die. I wish to be there for Ichigo. It seems prudent that I secure his transisition when I have the most knowledge on his Hollow. If he is to gain control, Ichigo has informed me that he would like my hand to be the one to purify his soul. As his dying wish, I will do so."

If a silent room could get any quieter it just did. Movement, breathing, even thoughts all halted in surprise. Byakuya looked around at the stunned faces and acknowledged the shocked state of his peers. "We have been involved in a relationship for some years. Intimate relationship. When he, and he will control the Hollow, arrives in Soul Society, he will have an equal place beside me as my partner just as Hisana did."

"How long do you feel you would be absent?" The commander regained his senses before the other captains and the noble looked to him as he answered.

"Currently in some denial, Ichigo is struggling none the less. It is felt that it would be a matter of weeks, possibly three months maximum. I recommend my lieutenant to take over from me during that time."

"Would Unohana be permitted to examine him, she may have an answer?"

"Even in his soul form, Ichigo has some difficulties."

"Then he is beyond any help I can give him in the human realm." Unohana sighed. "So young and it seems a shame that another tragedy besets Isshin."

"Leave granted." The sōtaichō looked earnestly at his future replacement. "Guide him well and bring us a healed soul. Dismissed."

Gogo x Bakki

"You promised me you were not going to revise." The stern words of Byakuya infiltrated the sleeping figure that slumped over the desk in the apartment study. A groan later, Ichigo sat looking at his lover with a grimace as he rubbed his back. The long slender hand of Byakuya's reached forward and clicked the desk lamp off and steadied the shoulders as he guided them bodily from the room. "Excuse?" He waited for the response that hadn't come and turned his lovers body to see a pale face look back at him.

"I… Fuck!" he ran towards the bathroom a hand covering his mouth to stem the flow of his evening meal. Byakuya frowned at the sounds of vomiting and sat on the edge of the bath watching the pitiful figure hunched over the toilet.

Finally Ichigo sat leaning against the wall his orange hair in contrast to the natural beige tiles. He groaned and gripped his stomach.

"This is new."

"This is agony. Do you know how much I hate being sick?"

"This is all part of the process is it?"

"Apparently." Ichigo grimaced a fresh as he tasted the foul stench in his mouth. He leaned over the sink, washed his face and hands and brushed his teeth. He looked at the patient dark haired Captain and sighed. "Just kill me now and lets get this over and done with."

"Murder victims and suicides have a greater chance of becoming Hollows due to the abrupt nature of their deaths."

"Great." Ichigo's shoulders slumped and he left the bathroom to collapse onto the sofa. He shuffled over to accommodate Byakuya and slid down to put his head on the mans lap. Those agile slender fingers dipped into the addictive ginger hair and Ichigo let his irritated mind roam free for exercise. "This is going to be the longest ordeal of my life. Its not fair. I hate this already; I'm going to be going out of my mind later on. Why does life have to be so damn fucking unfair! Just think of all those bastards who deserve something like this and they get away scot free! No, that would be called justice or divine intervention."

_Well the denial stage didn't last long._

"Where did you go? You said you wouldn't be long and you were gone fucking ages. I thought we were meant to have this weekend together!" He snapped.

_Now we have the angry period. _Byakuya realised. "I asked for leave. The way you were talking last night. I… I know you want me to stay with you." He referred to their heart to heart that had lasted all of twenty seconds:

_Listen you bastard, if I have to fucking well do this, then you promise me that if my damn Hollow tries to muscle in, you fucking end it. Just end it. I don't want to be a Hollow! _It was at that point, Ichigo fell apart and cried himself to sleep in Byakuya's arms.

Tonight, Byakuya would make sure he fell asleep from pleasure.

"I'm tired myself. Come to bed with me."

* * *

Weeeellll?? What did you think? I would love your comments, suggestions and fluffy renderings. Reviews feed my soul and let me write more stories for your enjoyment. This is my fifth ongoing story and so I'll update each one as i can, just click on my name for links to the others.


	2. Seduction Gogo

Thank you oh loyal subjects! I dedicate this chapter to benihime.chan and 100FALLS! Mind you might want chapter 3 instead as that promises the sexiest scene I have ever written!

I wondered if the title and summary were putting people off, so I have changed them! Sorry if this confused anyone.

* * *

Tonight, Byakuya would make sure he fell asleep from pleasure.

"I'm tired myself. Come to bed with me." Ichigo sat to let the man stand up and took the offered hand but paused before getting up.

Byakuya was a different person here in the large penthouse apartment the noble had purchased for his weekends in the real world, which Ichigo, acted as caretaker for the rest of the time freeing him from his manic father.

"You know, I'd love it if you did all this touchy feely stuff outside of this flat."

"Holding hands?"

"Kissing, cuddling, I don't know. Just proud of us." Byakuya had heard this argument several times before. He just couldn't let go of his 'attitude' anywhere else. But here, here felt…more like home than his home in Seireitei. It was full of things they'd chosen together. Mementoes, photographs of news years celebrations, Christmases and birthdays. Things they shared, like the CD collection, books galore, antique Zanpakutō's found in antique markets and displayed proudly on one vast wall of the lounge.

They'd laughed and joked here, had orgasmic sex on and up every surface – being caught more than once by Rukia (Who had her own room here), and even once by Renji as he stumbled out of Rukia's bedroom wondering what the ruckus was at 3pm one night. Only to find Ichigo firmly planted on Byakuya on the kitchen breakfast bar. A place he strangely didn't want to ever eat at again.

There was no one like the elders telling him what he should be doing, well Ichigo was discounted on the grounds of wifely nagging. No one to look surprised at him, no one to scoff if he made a joke, fall over in shock if he actually smiled.

No pressure.

"I told the captains. Is that proud enough for you?" Byakuya let the hand drop back to its seated owner.

"Really?"

"I told them when you arrive in Soul Society you're my partner on equal rights."

"Equal rights?" Well his anger seemed to have dispelled and was replaced with bewilderment.

Byakuya right now, would grant him everything in his power to make him happy. "Would you like that?"

"I'd love that." Ichigo smiled. _Was that a funny kind of proposal?_

"Do you want to finish what we had going in the shower?"

"Didn't we do that already when they left?" Ichigo smiled.

"That seems to have escaped my memory." Byakuya pretended to look confused.

"You're such a bad actor."

"Oh, starting with insulting me again are we?" Byakuya let go of his hand and walked away. Ichigo peered over the sofa back and watched the man walking away dropping his clothes. "Now what would be a typical Ichigo thing to do right now?" He stood over acting deliberately. "Ahh I know." He wiggled his rear and listened to Ichigo roar with laughter as he stepped into the bathroom.

Gogo x Bakki

Ichigo flopped on the bed beside Byakuya.

"I think more lubrication would have been better." Byakuya adjusted his sore back side. "Happy?" He asked closing the gap between them and placing his head on Ichigo's extended arm. His fingers traced the scars that he caused at the first meeting.

"Ermm?" The sleep youth mumbled.

"Light." Byakuya nudged him awake and Ichigo reached to flick his side lamp off and turned to face his lover. They lay faces almost touching, legs resting casually on each other and interwoven fingers. Byakuya waited listening for the tell-tell signs of his lover sleeping before giving in to his fears of losing him.

He laid for some time, wishing the tears would stop and not turn into the sobs they threatened too. He eased himself from the bed and made sure Ichigo was covered before leaving the room.

The moon was full and illuminated the small terrace and its aluminium planters. His arms rested on the stainless steel railings as he inhaled the scents of the few flowers he could grow in the space. The peace he wanted to claim was a long time coming and the tears a fell to easy.

How he had let himself go through this again was beyond him. How, was he going to survive if Ichigo failed to control his Hollow? How would he ever be able to strike the blow that would kill him?

Never, never had he in his thousand years doubted his ability to do what was right. To follow through on a promise.

Never before had he had a problem controlling his emotions. Excusing immediately after her death, he had contained his grief for Hisana passing away. He had held it and controlled it, used it as a tool…until one ginger haired kid took that from him. He'd shattered the grief into shards that were swept away with loving him.

Finally, the knowledge of that love, gave him the strength to shift his perspective. Ichigo was hurting, he was going to need him. There wasn't any place for hysterics like this right now.

Byakuya stood tall, wiped his face free of any evidence of tears and formed his resolve to be everything Ichigo wanted. If this was going to be their last weeks, they were going to be good enough to feed his soul to the end of eternity. Feed Ichigo's soul to a peaceful death what ever the outcome.

"Hey?" Byakuya stiffened at the sudden appearance of the hands around his waist.

"I thought you were asleep." He tried to make his voice soft and light.

"You weren't there so I woke up." It didn't sound as if he'd heard him crying. The hands twisted their grip so that he now stood in front of his slightly taller lover and rubbed his nose against the pale moon coloured one.

"I'll come back with you." Byakuya went to move but Ichigo shook his head.

"Lets watch the stars a while. We haven't done this for ever." Which was a code phrase as usual, for I need to talk. Most of their deepest conversations happened whilst out here late at night.

Ichigo turned again to press his warm back into Byakuya's stomach and hold the hands that encased his own. Time passed. "What's going to happen to me?"

"When?"

"After, if I get to Soul Society." Byakuya flinched at the 'if'. He leant down and kissed he naked shoulder.

"Not sure. I wouldn't write off a post as Captain if you think you can do it." The whole issue of Vizard's had been solved now that the truth of their creation was attributed to Aizen not Kisuke and they had proved their worth in combat.

"Do you think I can do it?" Ichigo pressed against the lips that were making their way up his neck.

"Depends on your kido. I haven't seen you use that of late." Byakuya adjusted his hold so that Ichigo could turn and face him again.

"So I'd have to pass a test?"

"Or kill a captain with enough witnesses. Although I wouldn't advise you do that."

"If you piss me off enough however, you never know where a lovers tiff might lead!" Ichigo chuckled. They fell into silence again. "I love you Bakki."

"That's meant to mean something after threatening to kill me?"

"Your meant to say, you love me and kiss me idiot." Ichigo's lips stayed just far enough away that only the feather tendrils of his breath passed over his lovers lips.

"You want me to include the idiot in the phrasing?" Byakuya smiled.

Gogo x Bakki

Byakuya sat in the bar feeling mildly uncomfortable with all the stares he was receiving.

"Why are they all looking at us?"

"Cos we are the hottest things in here." Ichigo grinned having forced him into a pair of his black skinny cut jeans which showed his back side perfectly and a simple long sleeved black tee which of course was snug enough to show the wonderful fit torso taper to his waist. Byakuya's strong shoulders just oozed touch me quality. "Well you are anyway." He downed the last half of his lager bottle. Not that he looked too shabby himself in a pair of brown cargo pants, and a brown baggy tee with 'Certified Stud' written on his chest in orange lettering. Simple but effective for a few looks to see if the wording was true and make sure Byakuya kept on his toes, which it seemed was starting to have the desired effect. Ichigo praised his cunning.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." He frowned at the kid as he put down the bottle and raised his hand to the bar man for another.

"Lighten up, I've only had two."

"Alcohol won't make this period go any faster."

"Nope, but it softens the edges a bit." He looked at the stunning face he adored and swept the long hair over the back of his shoulder. The other 'couples' in here were happily touching and kissing. "What would you do if I kissed you here?"

"I thought that public displays were inappropriate. Although it seems others are disregarding that." Byakuya was a little startled at the stark contrast of fashion, sizes and overt gayness of the men. _Are they even all men? Some have breasts!_

"This is a _gay_ bar." Ichigo said using his sympathetic, 'You plonker, you just don't get humans at all do you' voice with him and Byakuya tutted. Guessing that the question was really a confession of what he wanted to do, he leaned into his younger partner and kissed him softly.

_When in Rome._ Byakuya thought. "Happier?" Ichigo wound his arms around Byakuya's neck and smiled.

"I've got a good idea." Somehow Byakuya doubted that. Ichigo called the effeminate barmaid who swished his hair with his hand and grinned with a leer at the ginger youth. He leaned across the bar and let Ichigo talk over the music into his ear. Byakuya realised why instantly he didn't like this bar and his possessiveness almost growled in an offensive manner. His pressure surged around the unknowing barman who suddenly just felt quite out of breathe and almost dropped the glasses in his hand.

Ichigo kicked Byakuya's foot. "Oi, stop it."

"Stop what?" The face of the emotionless captain looked back but the pressure had gone. Ichigo saw no point in arguing and instead thrust a tumbler of beigy cream fluid at him. Ichigo swirled the ice around the glass and grinned at Byakuya and his raised eyebrow. His lack of understanding clear. Ichigo took a swig of the drink and closed in for a kiss. Byakuya startled as the fluid caressed his mouth, the heat of the whisky and the smoothness of the creamy wine adorning his lovers tongue. Ichigo ran his tongue along the nobles lips and bit at the taste pulling gently at his bottom lip.

"Where did you learn to do that!" Byakuya gasped, his groin wishing fondly for traditional kimonos. Ichigo wound a handful of his fingers into his lovers.

"Want more Baileys?" Ichigo raised the glass. "Or a bottle to go?"

"I can only think you are trying to seduce me Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya ran his finger across his lower lip, as his eyes followed Ichigo's tongue searching slowly for the remnants on his own lips. He waited with anticipation hitching his breath as Ichigo swigged his drink again and closed in to a passionate kiss.

"Hey Ichigo!" Two men walked up to the red head and Ichigo pulled away from his flushed partner and shared a friendly pat on the back with the new comers.

Byakuya glared at the men touching his lover. One could have been a dark haired Renji without tattoo's and wearing a smart shirt and tie; he had an air of a fool who enjoyed his leisure time too much. Where as the other had a t-shirt with scrawled logo on the front. _Fat Face? _Byakuya frowned. _Why would have an insult across his t-shirt? Who is he insulting? Himself?_ _His face was not at all fat._ Sometimes it was just best not to ask.

"So this can't be your international man of mystery can it?" Fat face smiled with pure lust and Byakuya suddenly felt very glad of Ichigo draping himself over him in public.

"Yep. Byakuya meet Grunge and Tweety. Not their real names of course."

"No we don't use our real names because then we'd have to kill you!" Renji look-a-like and Tweety laughed.

Ichigo smirked at Byakuya's confused face. "They're joking." He whispered in his ear.

"Glad to hear it."

"Can we buy you pretty boys a drink?" It seemed a formality to ask as just as the words were uttered, the order for four lagers was made anyway. "Hey, we've had a blast, we tried that new place. Its great have you ever been down there Ichigo?"

"I…think I need the loo." Ichigo shot off towards the toilets and Byakuya rolled his eyes. The others looked a little bemused before sniggering, Ichigo was always the first to throw up on a night out.

"So I bet he's told you all about us then?" Grunge clonked four bottles of lager in front of them and handed Byakuya one, who sat looking at both his hands filled with drink.

"No." Byakuya shook his head. "Does this not come with a glass?" He raised the lager bottle. The two men looked at each other.

"Oh Ichigo said your used to the finer things in life." Tweety held out his little finger as he sipped from the bottle whilst Grunge grabbed a glass from the barman.

"Thank you. Tell me what else did he say?"

"That he couldn't bring you in a place like this, cos he'd rip everyone's head off if they so much as looked at you." Grunge added chuckling.

"I can see why, can't you Grunge?" Tweety looked the aristocrat up and down with a grin. "Good taste our Gogo."

"Oh yeah I can just see it. I need a piss, back in a mo."

"What is a Gogo and a mo?" Byakuya asked mystified.

"Ah ha ha. Gogo is our nick name for your strawberry. Mo means in a minute. And a minute he was. That wasn't long enough." The two lovers shared a smirk; typical Ichigo, using his student grant money on alcohol and then throwing it all up. What a waste.

Byakuya withdrew at the hand that touched his shoulder. _That certainly wasn't long enough to wash his hands either! _

"I think your needed in there, he's obviously had one too many already."

"That's a record, your in for one early night!" Byakuya didn't take well to the nudge.

"He's either drunk or pregnant." The other joked.

"Neither sadly." Byakuya said stood and headed through the crowd, stopping once when his backside was pinched. The glare was enough to make the man fall off his chair much to the hilarity of his friends.

The toilets were not much to speak off, other than Byakuya wanted to hold his breath, avoid touching anything and disinfect himself once he'd finished. It wasn't hard to find Ichigo, hunched over the 'delicately' yellow streaked toilet.

"I think I have discovered the source of your illness." Byakuya shuffled from the stains on the wall beside him.

"Oh fuck, I feel crap." He said and heaved again.

"I think that's called I told you so." Ichigo snorted as he stood and looked at Byakuya with a pitiful green face.

"Smug bastard… Take me home." Ichigo said as he sluiced his face in the sinks and washed his hands. Ten was way to early for a night out to be over.

"Your not under the illusion that the water in this establishment helped you clean yourself are you?" Byakuya almost ready to throw up himself at the sounds of a butt cleansing dump came from the next cubicle.

Ichigo snuggled to Byakuya's side in the taxi and closed his eyes as sleep called time.

"Why do they call you Gogo?"

"Oh damn, did they tell you?"

"Your nick name yes, they were not forth coming with an explanation."

"Here, he's not going to sick in the back is he?" The taxi driver knew these loaded louts were often wasted with alcohol. Losing a nights cab fares for some punk who couldn't hold his liqueur was not something he liked to repeat very often.

"You have missed that privilege." Byakuya said dryly. "Ichigo." He nudged the boy, but he was asleep.

Want to read something a LOT steamier? Then review my darlings and i'll grant your wish. Don't review and i'll be taking the chapter to my darkened bedroom all on my own!

God i hope you lot get my sense of humour!


	3. Union

I really enjoyed writing this I hope you enjoy it just as much. I'm off to update my other stories, so hang in there for the next chapter, it will come.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Byakuya all but ran into the study and Ichigo looked at him surprised. "Quick listen to this!" Byakuya held up a CD case and waved it enthusiastically. Ichigo put down the pen he had been twiddling between his fingers and carefully covered the paper he was writing on.

"Hey!" Ichigo moaned coming into the lounge area as the CD he was listening to was ejected without mercy onto the top of the unit. He inspected it for scratches. "Where've you been anyway?"

"That music shop you usually drag me into."

"What of your own volition?" _The one you hate saying its full of radical individuals all trying to be different but failing by equal measure and all ending up looking the same anyway?_

"Listen! Listen!" He held up a finger and looked excited waiting for the music to billow out. Unusually for him Ichigo noted the level of the volume and smirked. This had to be something worth Byakuya creaming in his pants over.

His hand was grabbed as the waves of musical bees swarmed around the room and it filled it to every corner with a swirling impending doom of music that rocked the flooring under their feet, in its ever building force. Ichigo watched Byakuya's wide eyes absorbing every instrument. It built and flurried and built and flurried and Ichigo suddenly inhaled not realising he'd held his breath. _Shit, this is amazing._

Byakuya was smiling at him and his lips were suddenly crashed into his. The flurry of music swirled around them as their hands tugged in each others hair, their tongues rampaged alighting fireworks in their groins.

Clothing was tugged as the music began to build again, it swirled around their fallen clothing. Chest's heaved with panted breathing and their groins ground roughly against tightly pulled abdomens. The music built ever up and up. Byakuya pushed Ichigo down into the wooden floor and pushed into him with the unremitting drum beats, the violins caressed and the wind instruments hurtled onwards.

A cry in unison at the crescendo left them panting as the harps called calmly to them, the violins were now soft and relaxing, flutes entered a tale of wonder and their eyes met, stared and revelled in each others beauty. "I take it you approved?"

"If you're going to jump me every time you play it." Ichigo laughed. "What is it?"

Byakuya climbed off him and looked at the cover of the Perspex box.

"Mussorgsky. Night on Bare Mountain. It was playing in the background and I just had to have it." Ichigo stood and began picking up their clothes. "What were you doing whilst I was out?"

"Sorting some things out." He replied noncommittal and shrugging as he yanked his feet back into his jeans.

"What things?" Byakuya's suspicion aroused. "Tell me." He used his captains voice.

"I'm not finished yet." Ichigo tugged at the waist band of his jeans. "These used to be tight." He mused more to himself than anyone else. "Are you dressing or are you going to send me crazy by walking around naked?"

"Is this our game for the day? I have to guess what you were doing?"

"I'm not finished. I'll let you know when I'm ready." The music had drifted onto another track on the CD and the melancholy tune seemed to fit with Ichigo's inner feelings and although he tried to hide it, as he went to put the kettle on, Byakuya could tell. Ichigo was really going to have to learn some control over his retsui.

"I interrupted you." Byakuya took his hands from the cups he was sorting and turned the youth towards him. His hands run through Ichigo's hair and cupped his cheeks. "I'm sorry. Can't I help somehow?"

"Some things I just have to do myself." He felt his chest swell with an emotional sigh. "Well this is a crazy railroad of emotions." He blinked back the water that gathered in his eyes. Ichigo put his hands on Byakuya's chest to push away from the impending hug and shook his head. "If you do that, I'll be a mess…Now I've…" Byakuya watched him walk to the cardboard box he'd been instructed to fetch. "…got some things I want you to take back to yours." He started filling the box with a collection of books, mementoes and photo albums. "Dad dropped these in earlier."

"Did he check you out?"

"As if there's a point to that. You missed him by minutes." He scoffed. Byakuya got the gist that he was trying to be busy and left alone and he finally took his clothes off the back of the sofa and went into the bathroom, bending to kiss the top of Ichigo's head as he passed.

Byakuya threw his clothes into the laundry basket and picked up a new bottle of pills and looked at the label, not that he understood what they were for. That must be what five or six different ones now. It was just another one to add to the others gathering dust in the bathroom.

"Did you row again?" He called out running water in the sink of the bathroom.

"Course." Came the shout from the lounge.

"Why are you both arguing so much?" He ran the hot soft cloth over him to wash the sweat of their passion away.

"Cos."

"Cos? Explain 'cos' to me." Byakuya said only a moment later as he come back into the lounge drawing his robe around himself.

"Hn?" Came the sleepy sound from the sofa and Byakuya rolled his eyes. Yet another conversation they would not finish.

Gogo x Bakki

Ichigo threw his revision book, the last exam was tomorrow and he just couldn't retain the information. He put his head in his hands.

"Stupid fucking crap. I'm going to damn well flunk it!"

"Want a drink? You must be due some of the pills your dad keeps thrusting under your nose?" Came the deep voice from the lounge.

"What ever." Ichigo sighed and looked up at the box on the top shelf. That box. He reached up and undid the ribbon to peer in inside.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Byakuya appeared in the door way making Ichigo startle and rush the lid back onto the box. Byakuya eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes or no what?" He snapped back.

"Drink?" The tall man stood wondering his sanity and keeping so calm at all these outbursts. Had he been at work and had to deal with Renji in this mood he would have defiantly skewered him with Senbonzakura by now.

"No. Yes…I don't know." He redid the bow and put the box back.

"What is that box?"

"Nothing. I told you I haven't finished it."

"Did you?"

"Lets get out of here." Ichigo stepped right up to his front and gave him his boyish grin.

"And have you fall asleep or need to throw up in the middle of somewhere totally unpractical?" Byakuya put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders._ Have someone breath on you and give you their germs? _

"So what, I'm a prisoner here?" Ichigo scowled.

"Go and have a rest first then."

Gogo x Bakki

"So last exam tomorrow." Byakuya started a conversation, the taxi ride into town had been in silence and so far they just seemed to be ambling. Although he personally didn't mind the town's pretty community garden, it wasn't really a passion they shared. Ichigo was just walking along, his arm linked through Byakuya's and hands thrust in his pocket. "That's worthy of a celebration isn't it?"

"Sorry? What?" Ichigo looked at him he had no idea what had just been said. His mind was full of that box and what he wanted to put inside it. He never thought that putting his feelings into words would be that difficult considering his degree in English Literature. His _half _degree in English Literature. Two years to go, two years he wouldn't have, to finish his degree and pass the finals to be a Teacher. His ambitions were floating out of his reach.

Byakuya noticed he'd gone again, & just steered him in the least populated direction. If anyone dared to sneeze or touch him, he'd help them die a painful shredded death.

That box, appeared in Ichigo's mind again. Most of the letters were done. One, and isn't it always the last, that causes the most problems. What can you say to the person you love the most in the world? How many ways can you twist the words of I love you to sound different, to convey enough meaning and include every possible way of loving them.

He'd already included two watches for his sisters, one was brought by Byakuya last Christmas and meant the world to him, the other was from his father for getting into Uni; they were both special to him and he thought they would like that. He'd remembered to tell his dad, that at all costs there was to be NO POSTER of him put up next to his mothers, and included that lucky charm his dad had insisted he kept hold of. Its grazed cover, now showed how damn lucky he'd been when having it on him, so it seemed to have done the trick. Rukia's and Renji's had been fairly easy to write, neither would like the slushy stuff much and a few hints on looking after Byakuya were tucked in, just in case. Rukia, he didn't know if she'd appreciate it, but for some perverse reason, he'd kept the shirt he'd worn that night they met, complete with hole in the chest from her sword. He'd scribed 'The start of my life, without this I never would have found friends like you.' Now she could read that both ways depending on her mood, but that was the idea of the joke anyway!

As for Byakuya. Of course, he'd have Zangetsu to display on the wall at home, should…if…well… He had to allow for both eventualities didn't he. That's what made this so damn difficult. He wanted something more memorable that was shared between them to leave him with. Something that if he survived or died, showed their bond.

"Ichigo?" He'd paused and was looking up at his lover. Byakuya wondered what was drifting through his mind with that expression of sudden understanding.

"Lets head for the shops."

"Sure? Your slowing down?" Which was true, his pace has slowed. But he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt here; it didn't have to be his energy levels, or the pains that ripped through his back from his struggling kidneys. It could have simply be how preoccupied he'd been.

Ichigo nodded. He knew where he wanted to go.

"What were you saying earlier?" He asked as they headed off towards the shopping mall.

"Do you want to celebrate finishing your exams?" Byakuya's thoughts were more like, last minute theatre tickets, cinema or a meal out. It certainly wasn't…

"A party." Ichigo nodded. "Yeah lets have a party." He'd never asked before, as he's simply not thought Byakuya would agree. Now, however, with him continually asking how he was and responding to some quite ridiculous requests, it seemed he might as well take advantage.

"Your exam is tomorrow." He asked a hint of panic in his voice at the work this was suggesting. All of which he knew was going to fall on him. Work was never something he ran away from, however, party planning was not on his list of skills.

"So? Not as if the lazy fuckers do much else. Half of Soul Society does nothing but drink sake. Half my friends do nothing else but drink lagers in bars. They can just do it at the flat." He grinned.

Gogo x Bakki

Purchases in a small bag only half an hour later, they began to walk towards the taxi rank. Both felt a sense of calm satisfaction. Their hands were knitted together oblivious to the glares and a permanent smile was plastered across their faces.

_Perfect gift. _Ichigo smiled. _Tomorrow, everyone would see how perfect they were for each other. _

Since the till rang up the price clearing his savings account, he'd felt a strange sense of 'alls well with the world'. He knew what needed saying in Byakuya's letter. Nothing more than I love you and thank you for a fantastic life. Why make it complicated?

Gogo x Bakki

The music was loud and the neighbours were all here anyway so there wasn't a worry about that. People had been more than happy to accept the last minute invites and Byakuya felt glad that Rukia helped or he'd still be on the phone or down the supermarket getting this ready. But the last 24 hours of total mayhem were worth the laughter he could see coming from Ichigo across the room. Their presents to each other nicely tucked into their pockets, they shared several knowing smiles to each other over peoples heads.

"Gogo?" Renji laughed at the two mates Tweety and Grunge. Byakuya stood with his lieutenant all ears. "You never did tell me what that was about."

"One night we were out on a bender…" Tweety began to tell the tale.

"Bender?" Byakuya questioned.

"Drinking session." Renji explained.

"Right, yeah. Oh it was a blinder!"

"Blinder?" Byakuya found him self at a loss again.

"Good time." Renji explained again.

"Tweety and I were happily you know, 'how's your father'…"

"You were with your father on this bender?" Byakuya was mystified.

"Mind your father? Its…its…" Renji looked at Byakuya's expectant face. Renji sighed. "Having sex?" Byakuya's eyes widened.

"With his father!"

"NO!" They all looked at the raven haired man horrified. "God man, where did Ichigo find you! Renji, you know this geezer?"

"He's yeah, sort of my boss?" Renji scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh right…well…" They all looked at Byakuya like he was a weirdo.

"Do continue." He encouraged them. He was going to suffer this if it meant he knew what the name meant. "You were where, when you were…well…" He refused to use such course language.

"Yeah, that… Jeez, its not that great a story you know." Tweety suddenly felt the story was fizzling into one of those tumble weed jokes. "Ichigo, as ever, didn't like have anyone with him so he was hanging around loitering. And you know we'd seen him do it a couple of times like. He usually throw up in the bogs…"

"Bogs?" Byakuya's confused face asked again.

"Can I finish!" Tweety snapped and Renji held his breath waiting for the wroth of doom from the Kuchiki clan leader.

"I'd rather hoped you would." Byakuya tutted. "Bog?" Renji breathed out holding his chest.

"Toilet, loo, wc!" Grunge laughed. "How old are you dude?"

"Dude?" Byakuaya shook his head. This really was a mystery. "Is that a nick name too?"

"Listen, crux of the matter is, your pretty boy, gets himself blitzed."

"Oh please do speak the same language!" Byakuya said exasperated.

"Ichigo gets drunk, hangs around whilst they have a quickie…" Renji explained.

"We look around and see him slowly falling to the ground and I mean slowly, like he can defy gravity, Old Grunge here watches laughing saying, there he goes, going, going and when he finally hits the floor, he finishes by saying gone. So that was it, every time since we see him do that, its Gogo gone?" Tweety and Grunge look at the two men with surprised looks on their faces and knew the tumble weeds were indeed rolling past them at this very moment.

Byakuya looked to Renji and back again. "Tell me before this…Going, going gone…Did he hit his chest at all?" The two men frowned and scratched their heads in thought.

"Yeah, now's you mention it." They nodded. Byakuya nodded back and his eyes scanned the room for the youth sitting in a chair lazily talking to Sado.

Ichigo looked surprised as he was unceremoniously pulled up from the chair by his collar and shoved out onto the terrace.

"How many Hollows did you fight when you were blitzed on a bender!"

"Oh…a few?"

"Ichigo!"

"Did you expect me to sit in every night and wait for them? I'm a student!"

"Ex-student. Well, what if it was your life that was going going gone to a Hollow!" The words were out before Byakuya could temper his worry over his lovers reckless behaviour. Both stared at each other wide eyes and swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think." Byakuya acted on impulse and pulled the rigid Ichigo into his arms. Tonight was meant to be about a huge pretence that everything was alright and Ichigo was a normal guy again. They'd show everyone how damn happy they were and have one last memorable evening with their friends.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to make you think before you can talk to me. Sorry that I'm worrying you, forcing you to be here with me. Sorry that this has to happen. Sorry we can't be just us, as we were, for one night without the shadow hanging over us." Ichigo finally pulled away from the hug and took Byakuya's hand to wind him through their many guests to the study.

"Here." He handed him a shoe box tied with orange ribbon. "This is what I was doing before and you wanted to know. I finished it this afternoon." Ichigo tugged the bow and removed the lid. "In here are letters for everyone and things I want them to have. When its time, I need you to give these out."

Byakuya looked speechless at the wad of plump letters and small packages. His love had been poured into each and everyone and at the top, in Ichigo's unmistakable writing, was his name. It wasn't any wonder that the kid was emotional so often these past few days. He watched as the lid was replaced and the bow retied.

"At a time when I need to say something I find I can't think of anything."

"Just say you'll do it for me." Ichigo placed the box on the top shelf and turned back to see Byakuya wiping his eye. "Right I need a drink."

Back in the lounge the guys were playing with the CD's and had selected some mellower stuff they were cooing over. Rukia grabbed her brothers sleeve.

"Everything okay? You two haven't had a row?"

"A row would have been easier." Byakuya thought openly.

"OOohhh I love this song! Hey you guys have this song!" Inoue beamed with joy and ejected the CD that had only just started, ignoring the moans from everyone.

Ichigo walked towards his lover holding two glasses of Bailey's. If he was going to be sick, he might as well make it worthwhile!

The sound of a lone piano played and he hesitated as the lyrics soothed around his lobes, his eyes fixed on Byakuya's.

_You light up the skies up above me. _

Byakuya stepped forward to him and smiled.

_A star so bright you blind me yeah a yeah. _

Ichigo handed over a glass and shoved a hand in his pocket.

_Don't close your eyes, don't fade away, don't fade away_.

Byakuya frowned as his lover feigned a cough into his hand then take a large swig of his drink.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

Their lips met. Byakuya felt the tip of Ichigo's tongue within the flush of liquid, something hard, round. He accepted it into his mouth. Their kiss continued slow and lingering. Fuelled with their unshakeable love for each other. Fuelled with savouring everything between them. _  
_

_If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world-  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world_

Pulling back to gaze at Ichigo's smiling eyes, Byakuya cleaned the metal object of its delicious juice. He smiled removing the ring letting Ichigo take it from him and place it on his finger.

Byakuya slid his hand into his own pocked and threaded his platinum bond of love onto Ichigo's finger.

_If walls break down, I will comfort you _

Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they danced slowly to the song as it lived within them. It words so relevant to how they were feeling.

_  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you. You've saved my soul. _

Byakuya breathed the words into Ichigo's ear and kissed again. _  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now__ ooohhhhh_

Rukia looked to Renji and he rolled his eyes at her before hugging her. _Soft Cow._

The sight however hadn't only moved her, as the lounge filled with hugging couples all caught up in their hosts oblivious display of love.

There in the centre as the song played out, they stood, slowly circling. One hand clasped around each other, the other gradually drinking their bailey's and sharing it with the other. As far as they were concerned they were alone, only here for each other. What happened between them, for them only. They didn't care that it had been witnessed. Although that was the initial intention of the evening, it ended up meaning so much more to them. Their message was only more powerful for the way the evening played out.

Two hours later, Byakuya sat on the sofa that was pushed to the side of the room watching others dance, talk and some leave seen out by Rukia as Ichigo had faded draped over his lover. His rear end between Byakuya's legs, his feet along the sofa, his head snuggled into the taller mans shoulder. Byakuya's unconscious stroking of his back relaxing his slumber through the noise that persisted.

The curious mix of shinigami and humans had gone quite well. Kisuke Urahara must have had a busy time getting all the gigai ready. But looking at him now very drunk and trying the Baileys trick on an unsuspecting Yoruichi was quite amusing.

"Well." Shunsui Kyōraku sat in his flamboyant pink Hawaiian shirt. "This has been quite some evening."

"Thank you for coming, I was not sure if it would be possible on such short notice." Shunsui was not surprised that the mask of a captain restored, at least in his expression and tone. But he clearly understood that the Byakuya who he normally saw, didn't exist here, especially at a time when his lover was dying.

"I think that's why I came." He looked at Byakuya with that sideward look and knowing smile. "Makes me wish I'd had my littleNanao with me to scatter you with petals. Quite the show."

"Taichō?" Renji, although looked fairly drunk, he seemed steady on his feet. Byakuya's raised eyebrow and non reply was his usual permission to speak. "Mind if I crash here tonight? I think Kisuke has other plans." They all gazed at the dark skinned woman slapping the hat clear from his head.

"It seems he doesn't any longer." Byakuya inwardly laughed. Foiled. If he wanted to sleep with his sister, he'd better have a better excuse than that. For his amusement alone.

"Well…you know…I …."

"Abarai. Just do it. This frosty guy isn't really that bothered." The sake drenched captain next to him said.

"Am I not?"

"No."

"You can help clear up in the morning though."

"Thank you Taicho!" Renji smiled and rushed off to tell Rukia, crashing into a Yuzu, intending to help by clearing up and holding a tray of empty glasses.

Ichigo jumped as did much of the room. "Hey what? Did I miss anything?" He looked around sleepily causing Byakuya to pause in his response, as he took in how wonderful a sleepy Ichigo looked.

"Just Renji being himself." Byakuya tutted at the loss of that many glasses.

"So young Kurosaki. How did you tame our Sixth Captain?"

"Unrelenting pressure I can assure you." Byakuya used his dry wit and Ichigo smiled.

"So which would it be fifth or ninth?" A glass of sake graced the visiting captains lips as he spoke.

"Right now, I just want to see that I get there first." His under current of fear glanced at Byakuya accompanied by a short flash of retsui.

"Weak of body is not weak of mind. Your hollow doesn't know dignity. Courage. Honour. Loyalty. Nor love. That's why your going to win, that's why I have faith in you." Byakuya spoke with a sudden understanding of the shape of his faith. Without those qualities, which Ichigo had in abundance, there would have been no chance. Skill, power or luck only fared well when accompanied by those five essential traits. They were unmatched against simple greed and power-lust.

"Excuse us." Ichigo looked to the pink shirted captain and stood. He took Byakuya's wedded hand and the constantly drunk man smiled as they slid into the bedroom and shut the door.

"I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." He mused and finished his glass. Seeing Matsumoto with a camera oh behalf of the women's guild, he wondered with a chuckle how Byakuya of old, would have coped with the rather intimate shots of him kissing, being flashed around in the gossip columns.

"I have upset you again?" Byakuya questioned as Ichigo slid the lock on the door. He turned his love around. "Ichigo?" Byakuya frowned at the serious face with is scowl in place.

"You haven't upset me." But the tear that fell seemed to say otherwise. Byakuya cupped the cheek, letting his thumb wipe the tear away. "Everything about tonight has been fantastic. Better even than I wanted it…And you've … Blown me away."

"Is that good?" Byakuya cursed his lack of lingo again.

"Yeah." Ichigo chuckled as another tear fell.

"Then stop crying."

"I can't help it. You've made me so happy." Byakuya swept the youth into his arms and carried him bridal style to the bed.

Byakuya laid Ichigo on the bed. He stood, his gaze never leaving the chocolate orbs as he undid his shirt, button by button. Removing it, folding it and placing it down. His belt buckle, the trouser belt and zipper undone, trousers were slid down the pale taught thighs, an elegant kick to release a foot and another one. Folded and placed down. Briefs, straining, slid to the floor and kicked towards the laundry basket.

Ichigo watched the slow dance of revealing flesh. Slow deliberate, measured movements carrying many symbolisms. His lover was removing anything that came between them, anything physical or mental. He was baring his body, but exposing his soul. He stood stripped naked of any inhibition, falsehoods or prejudice. Byakuya was offering the real person he hid inside. The person only Ichigo knew.

"May I?" The elegant fingers caressed Ichigo's top button on his lemon shirt.

"I want an eternity." Ichigo whispered. "I want all that with you."

"I'll give it to you. I'll give you everything I can and more." Byakuya bent and breathed into the lips lightly caressing them. His hands undid one button after another, his lips touching each newly shown piece of Ichigo's chest, caressing ever lower, ever closer. Ichigo's power rushed forward as his back arched and he let out a moan. Byakuya felt the light flow around him, he raised his own, contained it, within a bubble.

The trouser waist unhooked, the zipper slid down and eager hips raised. The lips moved softly over one revealed hip, that quivering flesh below his navel, the other hip. Gasps came quick with panted breaths as the trousers left his skin, but the lips trailed one bare ankle, as light finger tips matched the sensation slowly-slowly up the shin, the knee, the thigh. Fingers that clung to the sheet were unclenched, palms kissed, finger tips blessed individually, wrists stroked and licked. The tongue slid up the inner arm, searched the elbow crease for gasps and moans, before sliding up the rounded, muscle bound shoulders. Nipples waited with burning anticipation as the lips kissed and sucked the creases of the underarms, sliding closer so that the breath trickled around them before the softness of lips and silk of the tongue arrived. Groans deepened and the body could keep still no longer. It beseeched avidly for more intimacy.

The bed sunk as a lover joined a loved one. Lips crushing against each other, passionate. Teeth, tongues, gums and palates still held a lingering tang of the drink they shared during their union, confirming the reason & the holiness of this love making.

Pure silk fabric slid over the woe of a inconsolable erection still imprisoned within the boxers. A matching desire, rigid with need, pressed the material down adding to the pressure. It pushed alongside, slid back on top and pressed down upon in a slow dance of love. A whispered broken intake of breath hinted the wearer floated beyond delivery, imminent liberation promised. Halted, hesitant gasps accompanied sweet deliverance. The Loved One, panted into his lovers shoulder, intakes of his divine odour thrilling the senses longer. Everything struck of delicacy, the movement, the orgasm.

As the pale skinned hand shimmered down the pinker, love sweat covered torso of their loved one, their counterparts, searched and ensnared long locks of dark ebony hair. Carefully, the sweetness was revealed as the silk boxers were peeled away. Cleansing strokes of a tongue savoured the spilled human liquor.

The tang of love, began to crest again with the sensual connection of teeth on the flesh of rippling sacs, fingers running along the seam of direction towards heavens gates. Panted cries hinted of awaited pleasure already felt within the mind causing the body to flush and await the awakening of mind devouring bliss. The moist tongue pressed in and around easing the entrance of a long slender, digit. It sought, explored and plundered the elusive key.

The body writhed and cried out as the digit was joined by its neighbour, the lips kissed the readiness of weeping manhood. A third, wedded finger reached forth in a hip bucking cry as the goal was achieved.

The lover tipped with care. Thrust with ease, measured gasp for gasp with his loved one. Eyes melted, chests met and tongues danced with the hips. Slow, caressing, more for pleasure then lust, more for love than just sex. Seconds, minutes, hours or days? Time was irrelevant as they created the holiest of meetings, the divinity of this sharing.

The pinnacle of pleasure, pure and intense wasn't met with a ripping of lusted cries. It was met with the opposite; voices devoid of sound, bodies paused in movement, minds absent in deep pools of gratification.

Byakuya slid to his loved ones side and they held each other tightly.

"I have faith in you Ichigo. We'll have a whole life time together in Seireitei. Your ring, will always be with me reminding me that I'll always love you this much. Just don't leave me. Don't fade away."

"When I've got you waiting for me, how can I loose? Nothing is going to keep me away from you Bakki. Nothing."

Gogo x Bakki


	4. The Decline

Thank you for taking the time to review - those that have. I have twiddled the title, the summary and i don't know what else to do. Do you really not like this story? Then i guess if you are reading chapter 4 you are of the few who do. As a writer i hope to be producing stuff that people want to read, but minus the reviews i have no idea if this is well recieved or not. My stats tell me this is the least liked story of mine. However at the moment it is my favourite. Your comments are more than welcome.

* * *

The windows were open hoping to let a draft float through the humid night and Byakuya stirred at the sound of a crash in the room. Battle ready in a heart beat he looked at Ichigo, cursing, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's just me…Damn. Go back to sleep." He wiped his brow. "I just want a glass of water." He reached down for the empty glass he'd knocked off the side.

"You alright?"

"Its too hot." He ran his hands through his hair and inhaled a deep breath. He put his hands on the bed and pushed himself with a groan to his feet.

"Is your back hurting again?"

"No." Ichigo stumbled forward in the dark towards the door, taking his robe from the back. "That always hurts."

Byakuya listened to him walking through the lounge, kicking the odd abandoned bottle and whispering sorry huskily to a few couples spread out in sleeping bags.

The tap ran for a while as Ichigo let it run cool and then filled a glass. He stood holding the edge of the sink, wondering at how he had a hang over from one glass of Baileys and drank the water before filling another. He placed the glass down and wiped his head again. _God it's so hot tonight._

He turned for the return journey and panted. His eyes cast over the journey back and at the figure appearing in the doorway tightening his obi.

"Bakki?"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel so good."

"Come back to bed." Byakuya edged his way through the room, around the four sleeping figures, masses of glasses and half drunk drinks and lager bottles. He stood in front of his wheezing partner and took his hand recoiling at the heat. "Ichigo?" He touched his forehead and shook his head. _It was that kid in the park! The one who crashed into him on roller skates! _

Ichigo leant forward onto Byakuya's chest, nodding. An arm slid around his waist and walked him slowly back to the bedroom. "This place is a mess."

"Renji will clear it up." Byakuya said dryly and Ichigo grinned. "So long as it was the party you wanted. Its not for you to worry about."

Gogo x Bakki

The four sleeping bag friends were Ishida, Chad, a hung over Matsumoto & Shunsui Kyōraku who hid under his hat as soon as the cleaning up operation started. Not that perturbed Ishida with the hoover who delighted in running into him. Renji was up to his elbows in washing up bubbles with Chad drying the glasses. Rukia, gathered the bottles and cans.

"Motsumoto? I can find you a duster or something?" Rukia growled at her laying on the sofa as if she was in her division office.

"Oh sush, some of us have awful headaches." She waved a hand covering her face with her hand. "Oh I think I need the bathroom!" She wandered off wavering as if still half drunk and Rukia tutted.

Ishida ran into the side of the sleeping figure on the floor again.

"Yari yari." The hat moved. "You really want to clean this space don't you!" The long dark hair and peace loving Captain sat and looked at the Quincy.

"It is easy if there isn't someone laying on it." He pushed his glasses up.

"Ahh. Byakuya, you move in some strange circles these days." He said to himself getting up from the floor. "Byakuya?"

"Out. There is another bathroom through their bedroom." Rukia gestured. "Don't wake Ichigo up."

"With all this noise. It's a wonder he can sleep at all." The captain grumbled at the lack of his own. He opened the door carefully and tiptoed passed the figure in the bed. The wheezing, pale face reminiscent of his best friend Jūshirō Ukitake. How many times had he visited him in his sick bed over the two thousand years? Many.

Ichigo's eyes opened with an abrupt cough that caught in his throat. "You might find it easier if you sat up more." Kyōraku busied with the pillows and Ichigo drew in large breaths.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it.

Byakuya came back into the flat. He picked a clean glass up from the worktop and looked to Renji. "If you ever desire a transfer, I'm sure the Kuchiki kitchen could do with such an expert washer-upper."

Renji scowled as the others laughed. Byakuya took the filled glass into the bedroom ready for a fight. He looked in the open door and raised an eyebrow at the pair sitting there chatting and laughing. No doubt some of Byakuya's early mistakes were being revealed, like shooting a kido spell at the academy staff toilet wall and taking out half the staff conveniences. His father had been particularly displeased with that one. Not that it had anything to do with being exposed in a 'familiar' position with his tutor!

"Morning." Byakuya held the glass in his hand and Ichigo looked up, suppressing a cough. He took the glass and looked surprised at the thermometer thrust between his lips. "Your fathers orders." He answered the unspoken question. "And so are these." He held out a bottle of pills.

"Bakki…" He started to speak out the side of his mouth.

"This is different Ichigo. I've agreed to the others, but this time I would like you to take them."

"But…"

"Different!" Byakuya raised a finger to stop him and Kyōraku looked on amused at the lovers disagreement. "Taking the others because you don't want halt the process is one thing, this is another. This isn't part of the process. This is a weakness of your immune system not the disease itself."

Ichigo pulled out the thermometer and looked at the reading and tutted as Byakuya put it back in. Ichigo took it out and looked at him. "It'll still slow it. I just don't want to prolong this whole damn thing Bakki."

"As I heard today from your father. But I'm not Isshin and I'm not listening." He tipped out a pill and held it out on an extended hand.

"What is it?"

"Anti-biotic."

"That all?"

"What do you want cyanide?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Ichigo sighed and took the pill from his hand. "Have you eaten?"

"No, but I'm not hungry."

"Well that's easy, I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to take this?" Ichigo held the pill up. "Call it quits?" _Ha get out of this one._

"Quits." Byakuya agreed. Ichigo placed the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with water. Food wasn't an issue right now. That war could come later. _So easy._

"Good, sit down and tell me about the day, you fell over in front of your squad when you were Lieutenant." Ichigo smiled.

"Damn you." Byakuya looked to the man who'd chosen that moment to hide under his hat.

Gogo x Baki

Chad and Ishida would come over and they'd bring a movie some days. Tweety and Grunge always arrived with alcohol, doing their utmost of confuse Byakuya with their tales whilst slowly getting him drink. Orihime would arrive with Tatsuki and attempt to convince Ichigo that she could heal him whilst Tatsuki would try and steer the conversation down another part of memory lane she'd found in her photo albums.

Isshin would arrive with the twins, row about Ichigo taking his pills, who'd pretend he taken them, Karin would throw them and Yuzu would change the bedding. It was a routine everyone fell into.

Some days were good, some days were not. Ichigo could wake feeling strong enough to get up and dress, or he could wake up feeling as if he'd been half chewed by a Hollow and spat out as he tasted so bad.

Today, was defiantly one of those spat out ones, yesterday and the day before too, but Byakuya didn't pass comment on that. They laid on the bed, the music playing in the background, reading the same book. Often with Byakuya reading aloud to him as Ichigo just watched the enrapt face read Shakespeare and brutally murdering the scenes which left him grinning. He really shouldn't take so much pleasure in things Byakuya couldn't do. But he did. Perfection had its flaws too and that just made him even more adorable.

Lunch thoroughly ignored, Ichigo laid listening to the lyrics floating around the room, the guitars, keyboards and drums lamenting about love. The windows were open fully on this hot day, and he could see the clouds floating past. His attention was drawn to the waves of a traditional floral kimono floating into the room, a basket clenched in the hands. It looked so unnatural to watch Byakuya doing laundry. Hands as graceful as his, shouldn't be doing that job.

"Here, I'll do it." Ichigo forced his body into a sitting position. But his legs refused to budge, his body was just too weary now. It had neither the strength nor stamina. Hidden beneath the covers his yellowing skin lay over wasted muscles and prominent bones.

"Your job is to lay there looking cute." Byakuya tousled the hair. He helped Ichigo lay back again. "What's this music today?"

"Something I stole off my dad last year. Its called Country and Western, American stuff. All angst and romance."

"She's got a pretty voice." Byakuya picked up the CD box and looked at the blonde. "Your tastes are quite versatile." The CD player now sat in the bedroom next to the bed so Ichigo could change his music easier.

"Doh, I'm gay. We like weird stuff that most people run a mile from." With that he laughed and regretted it, coughing hardly. He waved away Byakuya's concerned approach as he grimaced at the pain in his back from his all but failed kidneys, pains in his chest from the gloopy fluid that had started to gather and pool so beautifully in his lungs. The music drifted on and Byakuya carried his basket of washing to the machine. Ichigo watched through the door way at him smirking as he sat on his haunches staring at the dials with wonder. A hesitant finger floated towards the programmes.

"12." Ichigo said. "But its usually helpful to put the washing and power in first."

"Alright, I'll remember eventually." He tutted back.

"Here this is a good track, never liked it before, too miserable, but now its sort of fitting." Ichigo laid his head back and closed his eyes to let the music float fully into his mind.

_If I woke up tomorrow  
And my eyes could not see  
In darkness there'd be beauty  
Of the love you shown to me_

_  
Cause I love longer and wider  
Deeper and higher  
Cause I've been loved  
More than anyone deserves_

_  
If tomorrow for some reason  
Somehow I could not hear  
In silence there'd be music  
Of a love that's always here_

_  
Cause I love longer and wider  
Deeper and higher  
Cause I've been loved  
More than anyone deserves_

_  
And if I woke up in heaven  
And I could not feel your touch  
Then I want to be your angel  
And I love you just as much_

_  
Cause I love longer and wider  
Deeper and higher  
Cause I've been loved  
I've been loved  
I've been loved  
More than anyone deserves (LeAnn Rimes)_

Although he didn't look as if he'd listened Byakuya nodded quietly to himself. It was a good track.

He sighed and stood pressing the last button and setting the machine in motion. He looked back to Ichigo and decided to settle next to him for a while. Sleep had claimed Ichigo, but he decided against turning the music off and laid to listen, facing his lover and taking his hand in his own to stare at the ring he'd placed there.

_  
Went through the attic today,  
Found a note you wrote packed away. _"Oh Ichigo." He thought of the shoe box and its letters. _  
And I started reliving the past,  
When I saw his face.  
Suddenly, to my surprise,  
I felt a tear fall from my eyes._ _  
An old movie on t.v.,  
A song on the radio  
Can bring it all back._Byakuya snuggled in closer to Ichigo and stroked his face.

The heart never forgets,  
No the heart never forgets.  
You can find someone,  
And live your life,  
Put an old memory out of your mind,  
But the heart never forgets.

A face on a crowded street,

Years roll by,  
One by one,  
All things change,  
But there's always someone,

The heart never forgets,  
No the heart never forgets.  
You can find someone,  
And live your life,  
Put an old memory out of your mind,  
But the heart never forgets. (LeAnn Rimes)

"I'll never forget you." He kissed Ichigo's hand. "Times running out on us."


	5. Family Together

See /wiki/Tanabata for info on the celebration shown later.

Thanks heaps for your reviews - kissy kissy to you all!

* * *

Renji sat on the double bed looking into the ensuite watching a surreal event of Byakuya sitting calmly on the side of the bath washing Ichigo's hair. His fingers massaging in the fruity bubbles. "Did you bring the list of graduates with you?"

"Yeah."

Byakuya turned on the shower hose and put his hand under to asses the temperature.

"Close your eyes." He said simply and let the water cascade over the ginger mane and swept away all the bubbles. "Well I bet that anyone I had my eye on, had been approached already."

"I marked off who I've heard the others talking about." Renji answered.

Byakuya slid the soap around in his slender hands, the ring Ichigo gave him glinted in the light, before he massaged the cleansing lotion to his lovers back. "Most Captains are waiting to see what the old man offer's Ichigo and who can snap him up. Though the books are weighed in your favour." He watched again the dance of the water hose and Byakuya using the soap along the thin, wasted arms and legs as Ichigo just laid back enjoying the excuse to let Byakuya be his personal slave. Thinking like that helped him deal with being so pathetically helpless these days.

"What will you do Ichigo?" A cough erupted before he could answer, his ribs appeared to rattle and his whole body shook, but it seemed a normal occurrence in his life now and no one paid to much visible attention. Byakuya winced inwardly and hid his thoughts, Renji just looked away.

"Will it help win your bet if I tell you?" Ichigo grinned.

"Its only a small bet." Renji scratched his neck as Byakuya readied a towel and slid his arms under Ichigo's to heave him up onto this feet and steady him as he stepped out the bath. They shared a brief kiss and smile as the towel engulfed the younger man and with Byakuya almost holding up his entire weight, walked to the bed to sit next to the crimson flamed lieutenant.

"Well, I don't know. I'm still unsure." He let his lover brush a fresh towel over his hair and begin on drying his body.

"Have you spoken to the old man?" Renji stood and pulled out the clothes he'd been sitting on at the tutting gesture of his Captain.

"He's the Commander General, not old man." The two men grinned at each other. "Anything else?" He asked as he threw a t-shirt over Ichigo's head and cotton pyjama pants up his legs. Hoisting him up to pull them over his backside.

"A few discipline things, which I've dealt with." Again he found himself watching his Captain, in another surreal event, brushing Ichigo's hair and finally standing with his hands on his hips all done.

"And written reports for?"

"I've brought them with me so you can read them."

"Just put it all on the desk in the study and I'll have a look." Byakuya looked to Ichigo. "Your orders however, are to stay in bed and rest."

Ichigo yawned. "How stupid to get worn out from getting up." He said with a huge tired sigh and Renji leapt off the bed to let him slide his legs under the covers. "Go and do your beloved paperwork." He reached for Byakuya's hand, kissing it.

The long dark hair brushed over his face as the elder man leant down and kissed him.

"I won't be long."

He watched them leave the room and looked out the window, his smile fading. The talk of graduates bothered him and that feeling of things slipping away forever nipped at his awareness. His fun these days was seeing how far he could push Byakuya into doing things for him, and rejoicing at his fumbles. It was just an excuse to be close to his lover for as long as possible, savour the touches, the banter and the kisses. Honesty however, didn't want to register. He didn't want to admit to how little he could do himself.

He shouldn't be upset, and he forced his thoughts onto happier things. Tonight they were going out. A family tradition and this was Byakuya's first time at the Tanabata festival.

Gogo x Bakki

"So what's this festival all about?" Byakuya asked looking up at the bright coloured street decorations as he walked along side Ichigo, who with reluctance was being pushed by Karin in a wheel chair. Reluctance because he knew he couldn't hope, well rested or not, to make the evening otherwise.

"Ahh well you see Orihime was the daughter of the Tentei a ,Sky King. Now she wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Milky Way." Isshin started his colourful tale as they walked towards the busy streets ahead. "Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, she was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone." Karin tutted as Isshin stood and cried loudly causing the passers by to stare and laugh. "Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi just a regular, Cow Herder Star!" He laughed. "Now he lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa River otherwise called the Milky Way. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and were shortly married. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. Now they must have been some damn huge cows!" He chuckled as they past the first rows of stalls with their array of delicious foods and carnival games. "In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa River and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if Orihime worked hard and finished her weaving."

They reached the end of the street, just catching the loud parade that carried the Miss Tanabata winner on her throne. They paused by the edge of the road to watch the flower festooned floats and bright costumes pass.

"Come on." Yuzu said excited "Everyone's going to have done theirs already!"

"So where are we heading?"

"The river." Ichigo said, his hand catching Byakuya's as they moved off.

They wound their way with the throng of the crowd, enjoying sweet snacks and stopping to watch street performers as they ambled along.

Ichigo found himself covered in the lucky charms of the festival thrown over him; there were decorative, paper wishes, golden kimono's to ward of bad health and delicate paper cranes that symbolised long life. He ended up tutting at Yuzu and his father who kept grasping the decorations and scattering them on him.

Finally they reached the river and Isshin rushed ahead to grasp threads of paper and with his usual mirth handed them to everyone.

"Make your wishes!" He scribed, tongue hanging out with the effort, his wish and looked impatient for the others to finish. "Ready? Ready?"

Although Ichigo was pretty certain that he knew everyone's wish, he wrote his own and looked to Byakuya with a raised eyebrow covering his wish with a grin as Byakuya peered to see what he'd written.

"What do we do now?"

"You tie them to the bamboo decorations and they float down the river." Yuzu said as her father grabbed her and Karin's hands and went to walk forward.

"Hey, get lost, I'm not a kid anymore!" Karin screeched at her dad and yanked her hand back. Ichigo looked to Byakuya and sighed at the sight of Karin kicking her dad and Yuzu trying to make the piece between them.

"Please tell my family are normal."

"No." He looked and shook his head. "But you are happy, which I wish I could say my family were."

"I thought we may have tried your patience a bit these past weeks."

"I would haven't wished to be anywhere else." He said in his usual tone and lofty look. "Shall we?" He gestured the ruckus ahead of Karin and Isshin arguing as they tied their wishes to the bamboo canes. Ichigo nodded. He pushed his arms on the chair and stood.

"Only under my own steam." Byakuya nodded and slid a comfortable arm around his waist as he would in the apartment and they walked the few steps ahead.

Two wishes fluttered in the breeze one read 'To give him an eternity', the other, 'To give him happiness'. They wobbled on the ebb and flow of the river and slowly floated out of view.

… … … … …

"Bakki." Ichigo felt he could barely lift his head up. "Can we go home now?"

"But the fireworks haven't started." Isshin looked and frowned. He had wanted this to be a memorable last family outing. This picnic lit by the paper lanterns, the laughter of the people around them, the being together and sharing something.

"Sorry…I'm just so tired." Ichigo could sense his dad's disappointment.

"This has been a good evening Isshin. Thank you for including me in your family activity."

"Your family aren't you?" Isshin laughed giving him a hearty slap to the back.

… … … … …

Ichigo had slept in the taxi on the way home and Byakuya brought him quietly into the apartment in his arms as the first fireworks began. The noise stirred him and he smiled at the feel of his lover holding him.

"Oh, I can see the fireworks." Byakuya caught a glimpse of shooting jewels in the sky through the large glass windows in the lounge.

"Let me see." Ichigo turned his head and Byakuya pushed open the balcony door and sat with Ichigo on his lap. "The lovers have met each other again." He whispered watching the colours and patterns dance across the sky.

Byakuya looked down at Ichigo's face enrapt in the configuration of explosions. His pleased gaze returned to witness the display. The dazzling fireworks clashed, collided and shone in configurations so beautiful and compelling. A huge, the largest so far, orange explosion made them both jump and laugh. The expanding rush of orange glitter grew to fill the sky.

"Its stunning." Byakuya commented.

"Ahh, look its going." Ichigo sounded disappointed. "Going…going…"

Byakuya felt a wrench at the phrasing matching with the colouring and sealed Ichigo's mouth from saying gone, with his lips. "Don't say it." He whispered.

"But…" Another huge bang and they turned their gaze to a bright white flash that mimicked the last only even bigger. "…Once it went, something better came along. Going doesn't mean, gone forever… When I come back it'll be better than before."

Byakuya nodded and a smile graced his lips. Ichigo's arms wrapped around his lovers neck and drew him down for a passionate kiss.

"You were tired." Byakuya placed his brow on Ichigo's.

"Your worth every ounce of energy." He kissed him again, it had been days since they had shared any intimacy. "I want to be like those lovers Orihime & Hikoboshi, meeting for eternity. You promised me we'd have that."

"I'll be yours until my last breath." Byakuya crushed his lips against Ichigo's, his hands sliding up the shirt pushing it up and over the youths shoulders and head. He pulled his own off and they met for another kiss, torso against torso, arms wrapped around each others backs. Strokes, kisses and caressed illuminated by flashes of neon pyrotechnics in the sky.

Byakuya pushed Ichigo down on the bench kissing his neck, his lips caressed every inch of his shoulders, as his fingers nipped and twisted the delighted nipples.

Ichigo's hands slid shiver inducing stroke's down his loved ones back. Moaning with anticipation as graceful fingers plucked at his waist band and slid inside his now open trousers. His member popped free into the night air and Byakuya lustfully took it within his mouth. Ichigo's fingers dug into his scalp as a loud groan erupted from him. His endurance sadly shortened and he came forcefully with shuddering groans and coughs.

Byakuya lifted his lover back up to his lap, but Ichigo refused to give into the state of his health. He ground himself against byakuya's groin and tugged him free from his trousers. Byakuya held his lovers hips and slowly with care lowered him down. They sat a moment embracing, panting…Ichigo nodded his readiness and Byakuya thrust his hips upwards. Ichigo grasped onto the strong shoulders, let his head rest on his lovers and rode the waves of feelings spiralling through him.

Byakuya's rapid breathing accompanied Ichigo's as he pumped himself in time to the thrusts and they came noisily, accompanied by the dying last explosions behind them.

Ichigo sagged, hardly able to keep his eyes open. Byakuya eased himself out and pulled Ichigo into a hug so that his chocolate eyes could turn towards the darkened sky.

"Can you see the lovers?" Byakuya asked scared of how long it was taking Ichigo to catch his breath. Ichigo nodded looking at the stars. "They've got eternity. We'll have an eternity too."

Ichigo smiled. It took him long enough to get Byakuya to say something like this, it didn't fit him at all, but he was kind of cute.

"Soppy bastard." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Gogo x Bakki

Ichigo laid in the bed his chest heaved and rattled. His breaths were rapid and fever ridden. Byakuya wiped the damp cloth over the chest, noticing how many ribs were alarmingly sticking out now, how gaunt his face was and even if possible his hair had dulled.

The dread and terror of seeing Ichigo slipping away he knew was fuelled with the old dusty feelings of Hisana. Grief filled his guts and thrashed angrily around to be noticed, it churned upwards to his chest, threatening to engulf his breathing. His chest constricted to large gulped sobs as he gave way to his innermost fear that Ichigo wouldn't get through this. His head swam with the worst case scenario. Killing the soul that brought colour back to his world seemed like a daunting task towering above him.

His head dropped onto his chest and clinging to Ichigo's hand as if it was the way to save him, he let go of his terror filled cries.

He hadn't wept like this for a while, and if he was honest, it wasn't just a feeling of helplessness over Ichigo, it was the grief he'd never finished for Hisana that had been buried in work. But that was the real fear wasn't it. The fear that he couldn't do anything, the fear that he was just an ordinary man powerless to help his loved ones when they needed him. If Ichigo was consumed, it would be his failure that killed him, his failure to keep the spirit inside Ichigo strong enough.

Ichigo's body hitched and shuddered with the coughing that had come to plague him these past few days. A return of the chest infection that struck him after their party. Only two weeks ago. Byakuya, lifted the incredible light figure into his chest and rocked its limp form. His tears glistened on the strands of ginger hair, almost awakening the colour in them to their previous vibrancy. Byakuya was taken in an avid fixation on the colour that shone through. The pale light of the side lamp illuminated it when he rocked his lovers body like a twinkling fairy light. Somehow the promise of hope twinkled too. The vibrancy signified their unity was destined. The water shed from one, restored the other.

Byakuya wiped the tears with his sleeve in the most undignified manner he'd ever resorted to and pulled Ichigo tighter and higher in his chest. His lips fell on the still soft buds. His tongue traced their pale lines and looked at their glistening pinkness restored. Ichigo's eyes flickered open and a weary smile graced the pinkened lips.

"My love." He whispered hoarsely. Its faintness an indication of his fading strength.

Byakuya touched their lips together again and felt the softest of touches run through his hair. The tears welled in his eyes again and fell on Ichigo's cheek.

"Don't loose faith in me." Byakuya could only nod, his heart pained to the point his chest physically ached. "I want to see the stars."

Byakuya pulled the vast bedclothes around the form in his arms and kicked open the doors to the chilly night outside.

"What day is it?" Ichigo whispered as was he settled into Byakuya's lap on the terrace.

"Not quite your birthday. Its not midnight yet." Byakuya rested his head on the soft orange mass. "I love you Ichigo." His hands tightened in the grip of his lovers.

"Eternity." Ichigo whispered.

"Eternity." Byakuya kissed his brow.

Ichigo sighed and let his head rest against Byakuya's chest, his heart beat strangely soothing. He closed his eyes and returned to his slumber.

Gogo x Bakki

"Nii-sama?" Rukia closed her eyes at the glare of the morning sun. She looked down at the two figures asleep on the balcony bench and sighed. Byakuya stirred and grimaced at the bright sun, his arms instinctively pulling Ichigo into a tighter embrace. "Okay?" He squinted at her and nodded. "I'll get you some tea."

She went back into the apartment and placed her over night bag in her room and went to place the kettle on.

She heard noises behind her and turned to see her brother carrying Ichigo in back through the lounge towards the bedroom. He looked worse than she had ever dreamed he could. His pale face and dark bags, seemed to reflect the state he felt.

She made the tea and took him in a cup as he fussed over laying a sleeping Ichigo as comfortable as possible.

"Tea." She placed it forcefully in his hand and pushed him to sit on the bed.

"Rukia." She looked at the haunting face scared of the emotions she saw running through him. His emotions were laid open, naked for anyone to witness. "I can't wake him." The words although softly spoken fell as a hammer loudly crashing inside her.

"Maybe…"

"Its today." He spoke and looked at her. Two rivets of tears fell down his cheeks. "Today, I might loose him. I might have to…"

"No. Today, you give him freedom." She didn't let him say anymore. "Drink." She pushed his hands towards his mouth. "He's only going to do this with your support." She never imagined she would see her brother in this state. The composure gone, the need for someone else, her of all people, to give him courage. She took the cup from his hands and pushed him back in the bed. "Your going to need your strength. Have a sleep and I'll call everyone and sort things out."

… … … … …

Byakuya woke with Ichigo in his arms, his breathing must have been what woke him, as it was loud and irregular. His chest heaved each breath with difficulty. But each breath was getting shallower.

A kiss went unfelt and his heart wrenched.

"My spirit is with you my love." He whispered into the soft hair clinging onto the frail figure. Inhaling his scent. The feel of his hair. The shape of his face. One last hold.

_Last night! Last night he woke to say good bye didn't he. _A huge jolt of pain ran through him and he felt the welling of tears in his eyes, the pooling of the liquid distorting his vision. He looked at Ichigo and pulled him close.

This was it.

"Rukia!" He called out knowing there was only a short while to spare. The door opened quickly and Rukia ran in with Isshin. "Its time." He looked at Isshin's suddenly horrified face.

Time to say goodbye to his son.


	6. Crying

It's terrible isn't it that I've made you all sad and cry, but I also feel some satisfaction in that too – sorry – but at least that means I managed to convey the emotions I wanted. I have to be honest, I think I've cried at every chapter! Some stuff I even took out as it was hard to write.

Happygirl24 – I must admit to not trying to label this illness as anything particular, as I felt we all had our own ideas what it was and I didn't want to make any mistakes in symptoms or treatments. But we'd care for a loved one the same what ever they were suffering from wouldn't we. I certainly wanted Byakuya to help Ichigo have a dignified decline and peaceful ending.

* * *

Waiting...

Masaki had given her self for their first born child and what was her sacrifice worth now? 12 years? Was that all? It was unfair, unjust and undeserved. Ichigo had given so much to the world and he was being snatched away. For once didn't Isshin deserve to be able to keep hold of something he cherished? Were his girls also going to be taken from him early? Maybe it was his fault. His fault that he came to the real world for a selfish reason and this was the action of the fates restoring back to the normal order.

Waiting...

He watched his two girls sit either side of the frail brother, their heads bowed in silence as tears fell. Ichigo's body barely securing enough air through the shallow rasps it now dragged in. _Be strong Ichigo. Don't let this Hollow of yours take you away from us completely. Don't let the bastard win._

He glanced at Byakuya, now free of his gagai and standing there, composed.

Ready...

Waiting...

Isshin wasn't fooled by his appearance. He could see the repeated swallowing that was trying to contain the emotions, the way he blinked for a fraction longer than required to seal the tear ducts from releasing any visible signs of his distress. Isshin, once reluctant to admit to the relationship between his son and this aristocrat, was pleased that at least Ichigo had been happy. No one could have lavished such devoted attention to his son during the past weeks.

"Taichō." Isshin approached him.

"I think we have passed beyond such names."

"I think that I owe you every respect I can honour you with. Including repeating my blessing that you are part of this family."

"For such an honour I am happy to accept."

Waiting...

"There is a lot on your shoulders. But as I see it, there are two ways a person should want to die; one, fighting with honour for something they believe in, the other to die in love. What ever else happens, he has been happy and you gave it to him."

Byakuya was moved by the sentiments of Isshin's words. He nodded and took his eyes back to his lover. "Then, my purpose here is assured." Strength and reason were restored. The power of words, working their magic as strands of courage threaded their way through is spirit.

Waiting... Over.

Time knocked on the door with a steel hammer with enough impact to slap a cold chill through the entire room. One last drawn out breath and slowly Ichigo's chest settled silently down. His already still body... came to a halt.

The illness completed it's duty and let the body of its host rest at last.

Isshin seemed to have his own soul suddenly ripped from him as he felt the strangle of grief snap at his feet. He stumbled forward, the doctor in him, checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

With tears that obscured his vision and fell too easily he bent and placed his lips on the child he had delivered into the world, the child he had taught to walk, ride a bike and held grief stricken to when his wife had died.

The child he gave life to, but couldn't stop death taking.

He looked to the fear filled eyes of his girls, gave them a strangled smile. Sitting on the bed, he pulled Ichigo's wilted body into an embrace and wrapped his arms around all three of his children. They were together for one last minute.

"I love you Ichigo. I didn't want you to go." Karin whispered.

Silence but for the sound of tears, Rukia looked in through the doorway. Her brother was on alert, either Ichigo stepped out his body whole and in control, or the Hollow would rush forth and wreak as much damage as he could.

Nothing… Just tears… Even behind her, it was the same story. In a home where that was full of people who knew that death was just another beginning, the stench of this death was strong and depressive. It was as if Ichigo had no chance at all, they had all given into the thought that he had failed. Not Ichigo, not him. Not the boy she met four years ago. His middle name was determination. Her eyes met Byakuya's. The one person who deserved to be the most grief stricken looked poised…his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. His foot moved back and he looked back to the body. What ever he sensed, she couldn't feel it yet.

"Isshin. Move the girls." Byakuya's calm words cut through their grief. Byakuya knew Ichigo's spiritual energy, he had bathed in it every day since the start of this tale. It had waned a little just now. It had fluctuated and shifted. Not enough to be a clear movement, just enough make Byakuya aware.

The three family members moved from the bed. Isshin hands on his daughters shoulders, watched and waited.

This waiting was unbearable.

There was movement. Perceptible movement around Ichigo like a glow. His energy was seeping from his body, the nightwear he wore fluttered and his hair flickered. A ghost like form was pulling away from the body.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asked as the shape rose eyes closed. His shinigami clothes in place, Zangetsu on his back. Did he looked as Byakuya remembered him before? The eyes opened and Byakuya's hand tightened on the hilt of Senbonzakura as the black and gold eyes revealed themselves. "Where is Ichigo?"

"Asleep." The voice was not Ichigo's, neither was the snarl or look of evil. It turned and grinned at the scared faces of the girls and the blatant anger in Isshin. "Don't be alarmed. We are the same person you know. I'm just as much Ichigo as the pathetic thing your crying over."

"Leave him alone!" Yuzu said angrily.

"I can leave him alone as much as he can leave me. We are entwined, blurred…joined." He purred. "Your tears are pointless, you know that he has just moved onto the spiritual world. You know this death is not the end. Your selfish sense of loss won't help him or bring him back. He has the potential to rise above this petty existence and become stronger than anyone. With me in charge, I'll show him power beyond the reach even of Aizen." Byakuya had predicted right. The Hollow was obsessed with power, the faith he had in Ichigo was all he needed. Every strength that he needed to win the war inside him, was his to command. The Hollow continued. "Right now, he hasn't even realised we've died." The laugher that followed certainly was not Ichigo. The eyes fixed on Byakuya as his hand swept slowly to his shoulder and tugged the large Zanpakutō free. "Got your limiter set have you?" He snarled. "Can't have us, wrecking the joint can we?"

"Get off him!" Karin yelled her eyes cast horrified to Ichigo's body and the Hollow's feet. He stood with one foot on his chest is if he was already a victor.

"Touchy little miss aren't you. Maybe you should have let him know you loved him before he died instead of when it was too late hey? He didn't even hear you snivelling."

"You bastard!" She screamed. Byakuya flash stepped in front of her as the Hollow rushed for her.

"I am your opponent." He said. His steel eyes bore into the orbs that laughed back.

"As planned. I know. Come on then lover boy, where are you going to hit me then? Which piece of your lover are you going to scar and damage? In which piece of his flesh are you going to bury that sword? Thought enough about where his vital organs are, or where would cause him least pain? Or have you got that killer instinct back and just going to gut me and kill his spirit like the first night you met?"

"I will not rise to your bait."

"No, you can't cry in front of your new family can you? You can't give in to the tears I watched you cry. _Don't lose faith_ hey?" He mocked using Ichigo's voice. But Byakuya did not alter his gaze or stance.

"My love is not a weakness." He replied.

"Oh a noble, noble." The Hollow laughed. "So want to just cut to the chase then?"

"The roof."

"Big open space hey?" The Hollow sneered, but thankful too. He could not swing this huge blade in here. "Follow me." The Hollow didn't even have the grace to use the doors or windows and simply fled upwards to the void above.

"Stay here. It doesn't matter the outcome. Stay." Byakuya said to Isshin. "Rukia. Protect them." She nodded her agreement as he knew she would. With Rukia here, with a sense of duty, she would be safe too. They would all be safe, because he was not going to fail, he was not going to lose Ichigo.


	7. Fool!

Update - yeahhhh. This took a little time of working on, so sorry for the delay.

* * *

The roof shimmered from the summer heat and the slight breeze made the surface appear wet. The Hollow stood waiting as Byakuya walked his regal pace up the service root. As he appeared the Hollow grinned a sneer, leaning on his white Zangetsu.

"Now we can have some fun and when I've taken the last shot, I'm going to let the sucker think he's won and bring him back just in time to watch you die. Then when he's at his lowest point clinging onto your dead body then I'll show him my true strength."

"Then we are wasting time talking." Byakuya said icily before reacting to the sudden forward movement.

Senbonzakura & Zangetsu pressed into each other; Hichigo scowled over the cross of the blades at Byakuya with his furrowed brows. Byakuya flash stepped behind the Hollow to plunge his blade in but Hichigo managed to block quickly holding the blade behind himself. The both stepped back away from each other and glared with menace as they slowly walked in a circle.

"Here I come!" Hichigo laughed as he lunged forward surging as much power as he could muster and the Zanpakutō's clashed loudly over their heads, the force of which blew them both back to their starting points.

They both yelled in fury as they ran towards each other, their swords ready to strike at the first piece of flesh they encountered. Again the two swords vibrated at the fierce deflection that left them pushing blade against blade.

"You haven't been able to scratch me once, can this be that this is the best you can do?" Hichigo taunted Byakuya. The dark glares continued and Byakuya held his blade to his lips.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." He said simply. The blade shattered into the beautiful pink petals and flew into the air as if caught in a whirl of wind. They gathered in a swarm and in a huge flurry of power headed for Hichigo. Hichigo jumped into the air, avoiding the first set of lashes to his torso.

"Ban-kai." He smirked with the rise of energy around him, his longer white robes elongated his form. He Leant forward, look of intent to kill in his eyes. "GETSU GATENSHOU!" He yelled. The graceful blade sliced through the air and sent a length of highly charged spiritual power cutting into Byakuya's hand. Even though the blood dripped from the back of his hand and down the hilt of his blade he remained calm and collected. "Fight me with your ban-kai! I will definitely defeat you." Hichigo said in anger. How dare he look so composed.

"Charging towards the sky was always an arrogant name." Byakuya hissed. He held the Hollow with such contempt he would not follow the plans that had been set out before this match. He looked to his swarm of blossoms waiting further instruction and with his hand cast them towards the Hollow with speed. It encased him, and Byakuya listened to the heavy breathing that was trying frantically to smash each piece like the first time Ichigo had defeated his sword. But Byakuya knew there was a huge difference between this fight and the last. It was obvious in the speed and strength the Hollow was using. It was obvious in the way the Hollow fell from the sky in a bloody mess with a thud on the roof.

Hichigo panted forcefully as he stood with his menacing grin. "TENSA ZANGESTSU!" He yelled and laughed as Byakuya was flown back just from the power emitted from the blade. He struggled to his feet gripping his shoulder and returning the smug glare with his own disdainful glower.

"I have always been surprised that your blade is so small for a ban-kai. It is unlike anyone else in soul society. I originally thought you were totally arrogant stamping on our pride. You used it to defeat me once. But you cannot do that again." They circled on the gravel; each waiting for an opening. "Your reason to fight is poor. Where as I carry the pride and blessing of those I am protecting; you do not have that reason. It is a weakness. Arrogance is still the un-doing of many would be victors."

Blades and bodies moved quicker that the voyeurs could witness, swirls of dust scattered and were the only historic recorder of the movement blurring through it. Swords crashed against one another and pressed hard for the weakest to be blown back.

Hichigo did fall back, but only enough to retaliate with a rush of speed towards Byakuya in a display of arrogance that Byakuya knew would be his undoing. He ran back and forth catapulting over the captain his blade swishing just close enough to swirl the dark locks of hair in a vain display of speed. Byakuya stood still reserving his energy waiting for the mistake that would be his opening.

"Senbonzekura…" He began but Hichigo interrupted him.

"Am I still too fast for you, I can surpass this so easily these days."

"Always so cocky." Byakuya directed the petals, speeding them quicker with sharp flicks of his wrist. "You are not the only one to improve."

"Ahh but those hands of yours…" Hichigo sliced towards them but the petals raced between them, hampering attempt to further slice the skilled hands. "You see it takes a while for you to gather your sword back." Hichigo's movement had suddenly stopped and he stood sword at his enemies neck. A thin trickle of blood ran from the skin wound.

Byakuya lifted his head stretching out his neck making the target easier, but his eyes glinted almost smiling. Catching the blade in his palm quicker than Hichigo could slice any deeper.

"Your ban-kai still suppresses your energy and power into a small area so that you can move faster with that force. But I am the one fighting for the person who changed my world. Senke senbonzekura kageyoshi." The tower of blades circled the pair.

"Ahh I have seen this before. Yet I lived. Tell me who was the first person you killed with it?"

"I do not wish to declare that."

The vast wave of petals flew towards the Hollow who fought through to attack at Byakuya, wave after wave. Their Zanpakuto clashed for what seemed like hours not minutes. Finally Hichigo stood panting, his breath gasping for air and looking down the tip of Byakuya's blade exhausted. One simple flash step, that blade thrust into him.

"Your movements have yet again become sluggish." He touched against the Hollows shoulder with two fingers. "Byakurai." He said coolly. The white lightening flame of pierced the shoulder and Hichigo grunted in pain, stumbling back gripping the hole as blood began to seep from the wound. "You must feel it now, no matter how hard you push, your flesh and bones won't respond. This truly is the end of the line."

"So kill me already if you have the balls." The Hollow said angrily as he fell back on floor.

"Now Sado!" Byakuya called out as he staggered on the spot, his blood loss began to take affect. "Hold him down." Sado pinned his bulk over the frantically struggling Hollow.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Not feeling too confident now are you?" Byakuya stood and looked down. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"He's a fucking weak pussy. Normally I'd have ripped your head off my now!" Of course if the wounds inflicted on a soul reflected back to the body, the same was true in reverse. In Ichigo's mind he had paid little attention to the body and just sat there contented that Ichigo was lulled into a false sense of security. This bastard in front of him however, had realised how weak Ichigo's soul body was going to be.

"Normally possibly; but your brute strength won't help you this time. You're just not smart enough to even be a Hollow. The Espada would spit you out."

"Yeah? Well I've still got your lover boy locked inside my head."

"Then you'll die." Byakuya pressed the edge of his sword against the pink throat.

"You won't kill him! Ichigo might have been blind to your turmoil. He didn't want to see that you were struggling with the idea of killing him. But I saw it. I heard you late at night. Well, Captain? Where is your bottle now?"

"Right here." Byakuya pushed the blade just enough to pierce the skin. "Above the jugular."

"Jugular hey? What's that, only a centimetre beneath this delicate skin?"

"So, lay still."

"Hah. You really don't know me do you!" The smile was pure evil. "Fool!" He shouted and forced his head up violently the blade forced into the skin before Byakuya could pull away. Blood spurted out. Ishida was there, pressing on the vein calling to Orihime. "You don't look so fucking great now." The Hollow grunted out. The weakened body reacted quickly to the loss of blood. A gargled laugh sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya clung to the head and shouted at the eyes, hoping behind them Ichigo could hear him, see him. "There's no time!"

* * *

Oooopss sorry Cliffie time!


	8. Laughter

* * *

Byakuya sat by the bed in the 4th. His wounds were bandaged and almost healed thanks to the talents of the healers here. Unohana smiled from the door way and entered.

"Tomorrow I'll let you go home." He looked up, obviously not having heard her and she smiled. "I said I'll let you go home tomorrow." His entire stay had been uneventful; no demands for her presence, no requests to leave early or outbursts from scared medics treating him.

"I have something to do tomorrow." The blank face and gaze answered.

"The funeral." She nodded. "Isshin was in contact then?"

"He has been." His eyes went back to the window.

She looked at the ever growing evidence of visitors, flowers, chocolates and sake bottles. "There seems to be more gifts each time I come into this room."

"Ichigo's popularity I believe. This is not something I would receive."

She wasn't too convinced of that having heard the girls talking since those photos circulated.

"I am not so sure." She smiled and touched his shoulder. "How are you captain?"

"My wounds are fairing well."

"I think I know about those wounds." She poured out her calming energy to swaddle around him and he may well have noticed, but he didn't make comment of it and so she let it settle there. His fingers began to twist the band around his finger.

He did notice the energy and just let it pass. It didn't bother him if she felt compelled to do that or not. It didn't bother him to mention he didn't need it. From the corner of his eye he saw her sit and knew that was his signal to talk to her about how he was feeling. But how do you describe the absence of feelings? He was on hold; it was a conscious effort to remove himself from any feelings or thoughts. It was easier to sit here blankly in limbo than feel anything right now. Soon enough he'd have to face everything that had happened recently and that soon enough could wait for the moment. There were still things to finish off and happen before he'd let that moment arrive.

"I think it may have to take its time." He answered his gaze staying resolute to the window.

"Byakuya, I am sorry to say, that I am glad to hear those words." He looked back at her. "I thought you may expect too much of yourself. But you have had a hard time of it. Your emotions must have had an extreme strain."

"If Ichigo…"

"I know." She smiled kindly. "You can take comfort in the fact that you controlled the Hollow just as he wished."

"Each cut of my blade into him…"

"Give it a little time. You can talk this over later when you are stronger and I hope relieve yourself of the guilt. Rest now for a while?" He let in a sigh and nodded. She stood touching his shoulder again as a sign of her reassurance and left him to his lack of thoughts.

As the door closed, tiredness called wanting him to sleep. He let slip a longing for his lover, frustrated even though he could recall her words from days ago. _"His soul was weakened by the illness, and must have been a strained fighting inside himself too. Then there is the damage from his fight as a Hollow…"_ They had been word's that were meant to sooth him and reassure a mind they assumed was struggling. But he wasn't struggling, he was absent from struggling. They had no comprehension for the control he could summon over his mind.

As his body demanded the sleep, he would allow that. Byakuya took his eyes from the normal scenes of Seireitei and its daily rituals and looked to the bed beside the door.

The waiting had been the hardest part and had been the convincing strain that made him withdraw any thoughts at all. Having watched Ichigo wither and decay in such a speed, all he wanted was for his lover to be returning his kisses and hugs.

He didn't need to use speed to get to the bed. Time was on his side right now and so he ambled to the bed and pulled back the sheets. These beds were not as generous as home or the apartment, but then they had been made for two people, where as these were only made for one.

A bed without Ichigo was a cold bed. A bed without something to hold or be held by was bitter. To sleep or wake alone was enough to make someone retreat to a quiet solitude of thoughtlessness or an imposed lobotomy.

But this was right; feeling warmth and the heart beat that filtered through his palm as it lay on Ichigo's sleeping chest. It was reassuring to feel the ravages of a chest infection were absent; his breathing was soft and restful. It was almost easy to pretend that Ichigo had never been ill and this was just a normal evening. Quietly he closed his eyes and let himself glide off to sleep. His silent unthought hope that Ichigo would wake from this coma soon.

x BakkixGogo X

Ichigo woke not for the first time since being here. The last time he woke only for a few minutes, barely registering anything other than 'Damn everything hurts'. He had managed enough strength to realise where he was and lift his head to see his lover asleep on another bed before passing out again.

However there was no argument about it, right at this moment, Ichigo was awake enough to realise he felt shit. But he'd felt worse recently, but then he'd felt like he was dying. Now the difference was the fact that his body hurt like hell. That was a good thing right? If he could feel his body then it wasn't a dream at all that he'd whipped his hollow with a simple mind game.

This time he woke to the smell of Byakuya soothing his senses, his body warmth and weight pressing against him and he smiled. Ichigo lips touched against the soft head of hair that rested against him. Byakuya sleepily adjusted himself; his arms wound tighter and shifted into a more comfortable hold.

_He made good on his promises._ Ichigo smiled closing his eyes and letting his weary body rest again.

x BakkixGogo X

When Ichigo woke the next time, morning had arrived and he sensed through his pain ridden body that Byakuya was still next to him. Soft hands were stroking along his jaw and a steady breath was teasing his chest.

"Bakki." Ichigo smiled his eyes opening slowly to the bright light.

"Ichigo." Byakuya slipped onto his elbow to look down at the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. His eyes were searching for any signs of something amiss, but Ichigo looked like his old self. Those warm eyes smiled back to him. Byakuya sighed and placed his very relieved brow against Ichigo's and felt a rush of hysterical laughter fill his mind. The release of his frustration and pent up emotions rushed along in a silly daze of happiness. Ichigo initially frowned at such a strange reaction and could only laugh back.

Byakuya kissed his brow, his nose, just about everywhere on the stupid ginger haired man's face, which he was so crazy enough to love desperately; so desperately crazy that he finally, finally woke up. Ichigo tried not to laugh as a strange man took the place of his lover and laughed madly as he kissed along his arm, his chest and shoulders; all those places that his blade had dug into him.

"Ow!" Ichigo laughed. "Bakki!" He sniggered through the pain as Byakuya laid down and pulled the love of his life into his arms. They kissed deeply, appreciating the simple connection of their bodies. "I love you." Ichigo grinned.

"Oh and I so love you." Byakuya laughed. "So ridiculous, its not as if I just noticed but…" he laughed again. "Do you know how good this feels?" Ichigo nodded a grin spreading over his face again and joining his lovers laughter.

"Oh I see. Good morning." Ukitake coughed slightly as he walked in the hospital room; nothing due to his own condition and entirely due to the fact that Ichigo and Byakuya were just laying there staring at each other and laughing. Not a sort of Byakuya thing at all but he'd heard enough about the noble's behaviour from Shunsui Kyōraku. He didn't admit at the time he thought it was the product of a drunken ramble until the photos were circulated in the women's guild magazine. Suddenly a gay Byakuya and Ichigo had suddenly nipped to the top of the most fancied lists. Which was sort of bemusing if they were both gay; who knows the workings of a woman's mind?

"I've been permitted to escort you home." He looked at Byakuya. "But I daresay you would like to stay a while longer?"

"Of course he would." Ichigo smiled at his lover.

"Actually Ichigo, I do need to go: family business & promises to keep. You rest and I'll see if we can get you home soon." Byakuya wasn't lying, he was telling the truth, but a version that Ichigo wouldn't get upset over at the moment. He would tell him later about everything that happened. He had no one to send in to watch over him, they were all due at the funeral and this felt as if he was deserting him after their euphoric release of tension.

"How long will you be?" Ichigo was not smiling now, he looked quite saddened. He'd got way too used to having Byakuya with him every moment and he suddenly felt like a spoilt child having his favourite toy taken away.

"I don't know. I'll probably not back until this evening. Ukitake could you give us a moment please?" The man bowed his head at the request and shut the door behind him. "Don't." Byakuya started kissing the pouting lips.

"Let me come with you. I'll even sit on one of those damn chairs."

"No. You are staying here, resting as per the fourths orders."

"Bakki."

"Ichigo, this is something I have to do. Now we've got here in almost one piece, let's not lose sight of the whole future we have together. One day, that's all, and no doubt you are going to sleep for a majority of it." He kissed him and stroked his cheek. This was quite a come down from their laughter.

"I haven't got rid of the thoughts that I might never see you again."

"I promise you, I will be back." He kissed him softly; it was good to see the pink tones back in his skin and the vibrancy of that orange hair restored. "As if I could stay away from you." He smiled.


	9. Kidnapped

Byakuya stood dourly at the grave glancing at the huge mass of people that had gathered

Unohana checked the boys injuries and they were healing fine. The only wound that seemed to take its time was the one to his stomach, and it seemed that his shoulder gave him some pain but that would ease very soon. Normally Ichigo healed quicker she knew that, or Orihime would heal him. Thankfully she did heal the wound to his neck before the 4th quickly came to claim the boy unsure if the Hollow would try again.

He looked to her.

"Well, what's the verdict?" As the day had worn on he hadn't felt quite as bad, just tired and very bored laying here looking at blank walls. He'd had his fill of laying in bed with the world outside carrying on without him. Hopefully the verdict would be to his favour and he'd make at least a trip to the toilet alone. Oh where was his attentive lover when he needed to empty his bladder?

"You're doing fine." She smiled at his sceptical face.

"And the illness that killed me?" _God that sounded wierd._

"That didn't transfer to your soul Ichigo. Your muscles show signs of atrophy, but I understand from Byakuya Taicho that you spent a great deal of time in bed. You just need to get up and about and you'll find yourself fine in no time." She smiled. "Your father took good care of you Ichigo, as expected; the discussions I had with my old Taicho…"

"Your old Taicho?"

"How do you think your father became a doctor? I might be quite old, but I was very reluctant to be a captain. It seemed a surprise that a man as powerful as your father should lead the 4th, but he was a natural. I learnt a lot from him."

"Wow, my dad hey?" He snorted a laugh. "Wait till I see him."

"You have a visitor here already, one that doesn't usually grace my division, but then if he visited every officer that ended up here, he'd might as well move his desk next to mine!" He watched her walk out the door and was surprised at the appearance of Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

"Sōtaichō!" Ichigo said surprised.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied with his usual gravelly voice. He walked into the room and took a moment to look at the boy. "Welcome to Soul Society officially for once." He allowed a smile to creep on his lips. "Cause trouble from now on and you'll have me to answer too young man!" The laugh echoed around the room and Ichigo smiled. "Now had any thoughts on what you expect to be doing here?" The man stood with both his hands on the top of his staff and his eyes staring intently at the new resident.

"I had some idea, but I had the impression that you would give me the options to pick from."

"As you already have a good idea of how we operate I thought I would like to see where you felt you fitted. Although I think anything to do with the 6th might not be a good idea. Even if it has been made clear to me that you will live with the Kuchiki clan, I would like to see you in another division."

Ichigo had spent much of his time thinking about what he would do when he got here and he hadn't made him mind up until Renji had mentioned the graduates that day. The bookies were going to be a bit annoyed at his decision. The old man noted through the boys thoughtful face he had had some idea where he wanted to go. The 11th would suit his fighting style, the third could do with a third seat. The fifth sorely needed a longer term Captain…

"Falling ill sort of made me feel a bit pissed that I missed out on finishing my degree. I never got to finish my education so I sort of thought that going to the academy would be a good start, you know my knowledge is lacking on a lot of things about this place... I might actually learn to control my energy and do some kido." He nervously twisted his ring.

This boy had matured well, was that the influence of his noble connections? What ever factor took the credit, with a good education this boy had the possibility to now _really_ show what he was capable of. Indeed a chat with the Kuchiki leader and a fast track route through the academy could easily be arranged. Byakuya would be able to influence the best tutors for him and no doubt coach him to some degree himself.

"Education is always a fine thing. I think that is a wise choice for such a young man as yourself. I am sure Kuchiki Taicho will have had something to say on that matter."

"We didn't really talk about it much to be honest. We got side tracked. I think he sort of figures you'll offer me a division place." What ever he was going to offer, it seemed irrelevant now. The boy had made a better choice. By the time he would be fit enough again, the organisation would be complete.

"You had better talk to him then when he returns. Now I will go and arrange your entry into the academy and disappoint the wagers that were running on you." He laughed as he left the room. "They didn't see that one coming." He chuckled to himself. "Always a surprise this kid. Always a surprise."

GogoxBakki

The funeral service had been packed. Byakuya had been overwhelmed by the amount of people that had turned up to witness the last journey of Ichigo's body. Isshin and the girls had remained dignified throughout and he only hoped he could do as well as them and yet he knew Ichigo was fine; for a moment he had lost his composure and let go of his unspent feelings that built up over the days of his death and waiting for him to wake up. He'd had wiped the tears away quickly and brought himself back together again, but as it happened it seemed fitting behaviour by non-spiritually aware visitors to the graveside.

Rukia's pushing her hand into his also helped a great deal, especially when the songs were played from Isshin's stolen CD. Listening to words of how lucky Ichigo was that he was loved seemed to make many of the participants break down, but not so much as when their song from their union played. That had only been three weeks ago. Byakuya had held Rukia's hand tightly and closed his eyes. The whole song had been pure unrelenting agony. He'd been in danger, during this ordeal, of revealing the fact that he was not an emotionless bastard but a sensitive guy that could no longer hide behind a pretence of arrogance and conceit.

The orange box was now empty. Ichigo's final living words had been distributed. Byakuya handled the unopened envelope in his fingers. He'd been so touched by all the words spoken to his closet friends and family that he couldn't bare to open his. He didn't want to suffer that pain right now. His finger ran across the handwriting, his ring gave off a shimmer in the light. He longed now for this to be over and to get back to see if his lover was still as fine as he was this morning. Had Ichigo not woken before he left, he knew this would have been a day of utter torment. Had Ichigo not made it, it would have been hell.

The letters had been received with surprise during the wake and the air was now emotionally heavy as everyone had decided to read them aloud. All except him.

"I think that if he doesn't want to we should respect that." Ishida surprisingly spoke up for him as he listened to the protests when he refused to open his letter.

All eyes were turned on Byakuya and he slid the packet inside his jacket.

"I think that I would prefer to do it another time." He answered solemnly.

"If I could get my hands on him, I'd ring his neck!" Rukia said looking at her letter. "Damn cheek if you ask me. He's blaming me!"

"Or thanking you." Isshin pointed out. She looked thoughtful and laughed.

"Oh god yeah." She saw how '_The start of my life, without this I never would have found friends like you.' _could be taken as a good thing. "Stupid idiot!" She smiled.

Isshin took Byakuya aside away from any one with good hearing, leaving Yuzu and even Karin to pass around more drinks.

"How is he?"

"Awake."

"Oh thank heavens, I had been getting worried."

"He seems fine, a little sore but his old self."

"So when will Retsu let him go?"

"If not today, I planned to kidnap him later." Byakuya gave Isshin a rare smile. "I feel the end of my tether approaching fast and I want to start putting all this behind us."

"I know I don't have to say this and you already have been but, I just have to get this out of my system; you'll look after him for us?"

"I will afford him the best care at my disposal." Well when your one step from Royalty that was a damn good assurance.

GogoXBakki

"Where have you been today?" Ichigo had felt Byakuya's presence getting closer as he left the bathroom and he directed his question to the man who stepped into the room, leaned against the door he'd shut and just closed his eyes. "Byakuya?" Ichigo studied the silent man. Ichigo made his way slowly to the door wondering why Byakuya wouldn't even look him in the eye. He placed a hand on his face and another on his waist. "What's up?"

"You, you bloody idiot!" He snapped. Ichigo had never heard him swear before; he really had been pushed to his limits. "All of this. Everything that's happened…This letter!" He showed the opened letter. His eyes threw their pained looked at him; a pain that matched his husky emotional voice. Opening the letter when he'd stepped through the senkaimon gates into dangai tunnel had not been a good idea. "I shouldn't have opened it before I got here. I should have waited until I was tucked away in my room at home. How could you do this to me?"

"What tell you how much I loved you?" Ichigo said softly leaning into his lovers chest and wishing he could remove the ache that was spilling out.

"Yes! I spent the day at your funeral. _Your funeral!_ I was doing okay, not brilliant but okay. Then I read this and...It's just all too much Ichigo." The tears suddenly began to streak down his face and Ichigo felt a huge pained thump in his chest.

"I'm here and I'm doing great." He tried to give him a smile and Byakuya just dropped his head. Ichigo swept the hair aside and his arms wrapped around him tightly. "We've got our eternity." It certainly seemed to be an eternity before Byakuya felt he was able to stop himself reliving every pained moment of this whole story. Ichigo sat beside him on the bed listening to his words that poured out. All the things he's felt and hidden from Ichigo whilst he was ill and now his relief at being able to push it all away. "What are you doing?" He was surprised when Byakuya suddenly got up from the bed and slid his arms under his knees and lifted him up. "I can walk now."

"Not this far you can't." Was the reply.

GogoXBakki

The door slid open and Byakuya looked surprised at the two lines of servants ranking in the hallway. The five family elders at the head all bowed low.

"Master Kuchiki. Master Kurosaki, we welcome you to your new home."

"Well…err… thank you." Ichigo looked nervously to Byakuya who was surprised but smiling at the honour they had just given Ichigo.

"Our family is honoured to welcome the hero of the winter war. Your addition will ensure our family strength continues."

"Right." Ichigo still looked confused.

"Master Kurosaki is still recovering. Please see that a meal is brought to the bedroom." Byakuya spoke his noble side revealed fully to Ichigo. The servants bowed and went on their way whilst the five elders stood obviously wishing to say something further. "Is it a matter that can wait?"

"Obviously we respect your decision Byakuya. It is noted in the gossip columns that you have had an unofficial union celebration. It would see prudent that the same was done here to show other families that Master Kurosaki becomes a full member of the family carrying the name. We have also discussed the name as we are aware that he also is the heir to the Kurosaki name which is also held in such high esteem since the war. If it is to the liking of the masters we would like to formally present the name Kurosaki- Kuchiki."

Ichigo noted only two other times that Byakuya was speechless and this was the longest he had remained quiet. Ichigo nudged him.

"I… err… Will consider my answer and meet with you." He bowed his respect to the men.

Having never been in here before, Ichigo was stunned by the size of Byakuya bedroom. The room was grand and opulent yet, unemotional. It had what it needed and no frills or graces. Large pieces of black lacquered furniture with gold and red scenes sat at one end of the room. The bed was a vast four posted affair, with the finest of silk coverings. Huge paintings adorned the walls and a carved black sofa was covered with cushions and comforters. It looked amazing but he couldn't see any of Byakuya in it. All that the man must do in here was sleep.

Byakuya noticed fresh flowers, new bedding on the bed and the fact it was drawn down ready and the sheets were warming with brass warmers. The doors were slid open to the garden to reveal its manicured beauty as if it were a large oil painting on the wall; that picture also contained a low dinging table on the deck that had been made ready for two. The bath was also freshly drawn and towels aside for two. Petals and oils wafted their delicate smell from the water. Two sleeping gowns were hung ready for use.

"I think my plan to kidnap you was foiled." Byakuya said.


	10. Settling in

"The welcome party was a little unexpected. What was all that about?" Ichigo slipped into the hold of his surprised looking lover, suddenly feeling like he would gladly be back in the fourths rock hard bed. Byakuya held him tightly, closing his eyes to soak up the feeling of having Ichigo in his arms.

"An honour I was surprised they warmed to so easily." As Ichigo rested his head on his lovers shoulder, Byakuya lent his sideways to touch his cheek against Ichigo's.

"You didn't arrange all of this then?" The sleepy voice vibrated through his chest.

"No. None of it. I actually expected them to be difficult." He moved a hand to stroke the soft hair. It had been so long since they were able to stand like this just enjoying the feeling of being together. The hospital earlier was discounted as something else entirely, this was more like a recharging of batteries that was in fact a recharge of love. Ichigo had always liked his hugs. Putting peices of information together, Byakuya knew it was because of missing his mothers close contact and wishing he could have been closer to his dad like this. It wasn't that he wanted to replace a missing parent, he yearned and craved a closeness to another adult. Funny then that he chose the person seem as the most standoffish in the whole of Seireitei.

"So I am to adopt your name like a wife?"

"Would you not like the name?" Byakuya could be surprised to think that it was unwanted.

"Not if they expect me to be a _wife_ to you. I had figured that I'd be some use round this place not left at home waiting for you and joining the women's guild!" He looked up laughing although he did mean it quiet seriously.

"Ichigo you are free to make your own path now you are here. On one condition though." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "That you don't leave me behind."

"No, I tell you what, you can be the woman, you look so pretty with your long hair and flowery robes." Ichigo wrapped his arm around his lovers neck. "You'd be one seriously drop dead babe with makeup and boobs."

Byakuya could only think of the drag queens in the gay bars and shuddered. That was not his idea of a woman. Each to his own it was just not his thing.

"Bakki I… all this is very nice and that..." He gestured the bath and the table.

"Its alright. I'll look after you." Byakuya kissed his forehead and walked him into the bathroom. The tiredness was easy to spot and now Byakuya guessed he had more things to contemplate and think about. Things that he really didn't want to focus on right now.

It was as if time wound its way back two and bit weeks as Ichigo leant on the side of the bath as his lover undressed him and aided him into the bath. It was a very long and taxing day for a man who'd only just woken from a prolonged sleep. Shedding his own clothes, Byakuya stepped into the water noting the perfect temperature and lowering himself behind Ichigo letting his body fall back into his chest. He took a moment to remove the kenseikan from his hair and sit them on the side of the bath, he took a great pleasure in using the bamboo cup to pour the water over his head and relieve some of his days stresses away. Ichigo moaned at the comfort too and closed his eyes enjoying the soothing fingers rubbing into his hair creating a lavender rich aroma with the shampoo.

Soapy hands slid down his torso careful off his healing wounds and washed the 4th disinfectant smell from his skin; expert fingers got into every crevice and fold of skin, roaming over latent muscles and slightly hitched scars. Ichigo could feel himself drifting into a deep relaxing stupor with the easing his aching body.

The almost completely limp soul against Byakuya was compliant as he pushed him forward to sit so his fingers could work down his back and sides. All the last traces of his fight the day of his death finally removed now Byakuya could get access to every inch of his body. Leaning him back again, he slid his fingers along the other mans arms and over his palms and slender fingers.

Finally hearing the soft breathing, his lover all but asleep, he rinsed the suds away with fresh water and eased himself out of the bath, laying Ichigo back. Ichigo tried his best to keep his eyes open, he was so tired, but watching the graceful movement of Byakuya's hands as he dried himself was mesmerising. He could give little help when the noble reached into the bath and cradled him against his towel covered body and lifted him out. Towels whiter than snow and softer than the clouds wrapped around him and fluffed his skin dry.

A quite knock to the door and Byakuya, sitting on the edge of the bath called out above Ichigo's head as he sat on his lap.

"Ugi?" His personal servant, was always near by ready for any call of duty.

"Your meal is here master." The man replied from outside the door.

"Remove the warmers from the bed if you will please." Byakuya let the towel fall to the floor and eased Ichigo's arms into the sleeping robe. "Ugi, could you also open this door for me." With a slight delay, the door was opened and Byakuya carried Ichigo into the room.

"One advantage of a western bed." Ichigo said sleepily seeing Byakuya contemplate how to get Ichigo down to the low futon bed. "Let me stand." Byakuya let his feet slide to the floor and helped him lower down to the bed with a discernable grimace from the stomach wound. "Like old times hey?" Ichigo smiled weakly as Byakuya covered the sitting man up.

"I want you to eat something before you sleep." He said softly and thankful that the meal was a simple broth and ginger tea. Ichigo was at least glad he could eat with some dignity as his hands wrapped around the bowl the broth was in and he sipped the warm fluid down. The ginger tea also finished, the two men sat quietly a moment, Byakuya sitting beside the bed holding his lovers hand.

"That night, before your birthday…Did you know that was the last time we would speak?" Ichigo showed a slight frown as he thought back.

"I just remember listening to your heartbeat and finding it soothing." He admitted. "I felt so awful and I just wanted to tell you I loved you… I don't remember saying anything."

"You wanted to see the stars and you told me we had eternity."

"And we do." Ichigo stifled a yawn. "Did we finish that book?"

"I have it in my study, we had two chapters to go." Byakuya leant forward and kissed his lover softly. "Sleep now. We can talk tomorrow."

"Bakki?"

"Ichigo?"

"I'm not sorry I wrote you that letter."

"I'm not sorry I read it." He smiled watching Ichigo's smile fill his face and his eyes finally close.

GogoxBakki

"I hadn't expected you to get up." Byakuya looked up from his breakfast to see Ichigo walk sleepily into the dining room. Ichigo grunted something and Byakuya let himself have the satisfaction of a mild snort of laughter. "Your asleep on your feet, go back to bed."

"Ng…" Ichigo rubbed his eyes and let out a long drawn out yawn. "Your going to work. Were you going to say good bye to me?"

"Of course." Byakuya finished his second cup of green tea.

"The old man came to see me yesterday." Ichigo said as he picked up something resembling eggs.

"About a place in the divisions?"

"Yeah." Ichigo swallowed down the food and sipped some tea. "He said I could do what I wanted and I'd been thinking about it a lot…" He sipped some more tea and looked at Byakuya's patient waiting face. "So I figured I'd like to go the academy."

"The academy? Your already at a Captains level." The calm stoic captain sat instead with raised eyebrows and his mouth open in suprise.

"I know but come on there's chunks missing in my training. I figured how could I stand alongside others in any division if I couldn't do all the stuff they could… Besides I was cheated out of my degree."

"Ahh so there is the real reason; cheated from your wild student lifestyle." Byakuya stood having finished eating his fill and kissed the top of his lovers head. "I won't be gone all day, just long enough to have the satisfaction of making Renji's life hell."

"He's not going to be in good mood. There wasn't a wager on the academy!" Ichigo laughed.

GogoxBakki

There was a lot going on in Byakuya's life again. The division was in a state of paper chaos, Ichigo's academy situation needed sorting out, the correct tutors to be assigned to him were slowly falling into place, for a fee of course. The household was vast and needing managing from the gardeners, the cooks, maids, security, maintenance went on around the mansion, its oldest parts almost needed a rebuild these past four, five years, meaning he had to allow for trades men in his finances. Finances that alone took a considerable time. The Kuchiki estate swallowed huge quantities of money and needed to be self reliant. The various pools of Kuchiki money covered a great deal of the daily expenses of the household, his captains wage was a mere pocket money sum in the pot, that did not cover one tenth of the other costs. Various investments around Soul Society paid good dividends, a few businesses and rental of the estate grounds that littered around Seireitei kept the estate income flowing. It never proved to dwell too long on the figures and size of the figures involved it was quite a frightening thing to have such a responsibility for, even if the estate could afford it all so easily.

The family itself proved a little difficult too since his return – there were usual skirmishes at the outer branches of the family that sought his council and decision; really cousins bickering was not something he enjoyed dealing with. Then there was the loss of an Uncle which meant that he was drawn in to see the correct son took charge of that branch of the family, the funeral attendance was mandatory and his widow needed some reassurance now her step son was in charge that she was not going to be thrown out into the gutter. It really was non-stop.

The Elders were seeking meetings to discuss the official union meeting and pressing him for some sort of date and it was agreed a month from Ichigo dying would be the optimum time to announce the pairing, then the ceremony a week later. So, plans had started for invites, celebration meals, clothing requirements, location. Rukia seemed to come into the conversation quite often, they had their suspicions about her and Renji and he was trying hard not to let them know they had been seeing each other for some time. He had even organised some secret guards to follow Rukia ensuring that the elders own guards didn't find them in a compromising position. Just the evidence he knew they wanted. He would have to talk to Renji at some point he knew. He sighed and put down his brush and looked at the elders gathered around him.

"Gentlemen, enough for today." Byakuya felt the early brewing of a headache. "We will meet again tomorrow." They bowed to his command and he rubbed his temples.

...

The simplest thing in his life was Ichigo. He didn't mean that from an intellectual point of view! He thought back to the comment from Jūshirō Ukitake as they'd left their captains meeting this morning.

"…it must be good to have someone in your life again. I hope you are happy at long last, you deserve it." It was an innocent comment with a pat on the arm that was said when the captain was passing him and Byakuya paused in his walk back to the division. Several people reportedly needed medical attention from the flash of white teeth and the realisation that the moody, frosty captain _smiled_! Not only did he smile; he laughed a contented chuckle too!

"Thank you Ukitake Taicho." He had replied whilst silently appreciating Ichigo being in his life and giving him the distraction he needed from it. Life in the apartment had been so simple and refreshing. It certainly taught him that a holiday was a necessary luxury he could afford once in a while. Not that his lover dying should be thought of as a holiday – heaven forbid!

With his head dropped low as he sat on the stone seat in the garden beside their room, he enjoyed a massage from his favourite/only bed partner. His sleeping robes had slid down to his waist and his hair fell around his face. Soft moans of bliss were seeping from his lips as Ichigo wound his fingers like an expert across his shoulders.

"You are as tense as hell." Ichigo commented.

"Ermm." Byakuya responded.

"You don't have to do everything alone. Let me do something."

"No." He mumbled. "I want you well before you go to the academy." As it was all their deadlines were going to clash. A month in and Ichigo would be joining the academy, being announced as his life partner and then a week later joined. He wanted him fully recovered for that only two weeks away.

"I am well." He received no response.

If he was well then he would not sleep until so late nor need for an afternoon nap. He would not hold his shoulder and rotate it several times before grasping his sword when training. He would not be out cold in the evening by the time the Captain was ready for bed himself and leave him sex starved again!

Byakuya should not have thought of sex, this turned those simple movements of Ichigo's fingers into something else entirely. A different groan escaped his lips and Ichigo smiled replacing his fingers with his lips. "Good?" He whispered kissing his lovers ear. A nod and groan was his response. "Its been a while since we made love under the stars."

"We might be seen here." Might was an overstatement, with twenty or so servants around the house, it was probably a definite.

"So? Lets give them something to talk about."

"Exhibitionist." Byakuya tutted.


	11. Dead sexy their first time since

I tell you this had taken some research – hence the delay in updating, not to mention I have the tax man making phone calls to kick my but with my tax returns, word wanting me to do overtime and the weather taking a toll on my ability to do the laundry! Just why is the dirty washing my responsibility I want to know! Having written all that crap above, I'm not happy yet with the scenes that follow where I stop today, so just some bog standard fluff for you to enjoy today!

This follows on from the garden in the last chapter...

* * *

"Come." Byakuya stood and pulled his robe back around his shoulders and looked to his lover. Ichigo looked at the extended hand, the softened features yet not fully expressive and then the eyes fill of desire covered with a drape of raven hair. He was smoulderingly hot with is robes loose showing a wonderful toned pale chest with one nipple daringly on display.

Ichigo let one side of his mouth slowly curve up and licked his lips.

"I hope you have thought of a more secluded place to go." He replied his voice husky with need, his eyes sparkling with thoughts of ravaging the man without caring for who would see. He just looked so damn delicious.

Ichigo let his hand fall into the graceful patient hand that had beckoned him and let himself be led further into the garden. Should any of the servants happen to peer out of the windows, they would have seen them walking hand in hand, a sight not seen for half a century. Their slow walk and smiling faces, visually capturing the others beauty as the moon shone brightly down on them. They ducked under weeping willows and curved spruce as they followed a gravel trail through the gardens, passing several beautiful aromas as from the large flowering pink rhododendrons and white hosta's. They passed the red and purples of the maples and crossed the red wooden arched bridge that spanned the large lotus covered lake into the tea house that was designed to look as if it was floating on the water.

Inside Ichigo was surprised by the elegant cane dining furniture, the sweep of an appealing day bed and several chairs to relax out of the hot day's sun. As he stood and looked around, he couldn't help but think that this was probably sturdier and grander than most of the houses in the lower districts; soft lemon walls were adorned with fans or peacock feathers and Ichigo turned as a light caressed the grass roof. He watched Byakuya lighting the candles in the central chandelier and place the each of the flames in their glass holders. The light flickered and teased over that pale skin he still waited to taste. The gloss of his dark hair glinted and his eyes sparked their smile towards him when it he had finished his task.

"This is some garden shed." Ichigo laughed strangely feeling awkward all of a sudden as if they were new lovers all over again.

Byakuya let a gentle smile caress his face amused by Ichigo's sudden flushed face and hands that seemed to want to slip into jean pockets but had to content themselves with twisting the gold band on his finger. His hair seemed to be live fire as the yellow candle flicked a warm glow in his stunning orange locks. His rich brown eyes had melted into pools of soft liquid chocolate and his nervous smile made him look 17 all over again.

Wearing only a thin white sleeping robe, his broad shoulders and pink skin showed the promise of a body Byakuya revered. The past two weeks had done wonders for his thinned body and he looked almost back to his usual size.

"Why do I feel that our eternity starts here?" Ichigo puffed out a small laugh. Well at least it wasn't only him feeling weird this evening.

The two men walked towards each other and Byakuya moaned closing his eyes softly just for the sake of Ichigo running his hand through his dark locks of hair. His fingers grazing his ear and jaw as they slid in; his other hand rested against that pale precious skin and felt the ripened nipple firm beneath his palm.

"Byakuya you really are so incredible." Ichigo whispered pressing his body tightly so he could whisper into the noble's ear and feel the shiver that it caused.

Byakuya twisted his head to capture Ichigo's lips, enjoying the softness of his lips before pressing harder to feel inside the minted mouth and dance with the his tongue. Their relationship had never been about dominance and there was no tussle to appear stronger. The only thing that was stronger was the bond between them. It had survived their ordeals nurtured in honesty and an openness no one could have guessed they would have ever shared.

Byakuya pushed the white robe from Ichigo's shoulders and enjoyed kissing down this chin and over his bobbing Adam's apple. His lips traced along his collar bones as his fingers enjoyed the feel of that sumptuous dip of his spine that separated the toned wall of muscles of his back. His fingers followed the curve of his lower spine and dipped between the pert buttocks before caressing the rounded arse.

"I have wanted this for so long now." Byakuya murmured in the red head's ear. "I've wanted to be a part of you, taste you, feel you…scared almost that I'd break you like some delicate vase."

Ichigo pulled his head back to look into Byakuya's eyes during this confessional. He pressed their brows together and rubbed his nose against the slender one before him.

"I couldn't go back to how I was before." He continued. "All that pain and anger was hard to bare. Too many memories and things I wished I'd done and said. Too many things that we shared and now just left a bitter taste in my mouth each time I tried them alone. It was all over to quickly and then with you…the burden was almost more than I could tolerate."

Ichigo kissed him softly. "We made a promise that we would have forever. You are the reason I am here. You are also the reason why I am going to stay here. Your love and care meant everything to me…thank you for all you did and still doing."

They fell into another kiss, a deep sensual sweep of each others mouths, flaming the already burning embers of their need. Firm tugs at their robes left them both on the floor as Ichigo eased his partner towards the day bed to rob him of any sanity as he was touched, kissed and licked all over. He moaned wantonly, his back arched and his hips pressed into Ichigo's grasp as his scented skin was a dish Ichigo craved and he felt so alive as he listened to the increase in moans as his head dipped between the slender toned legs and teased the inside of his thighs with light bites. His teeth pulled gently at the skin of Byakuya's testicles and louder groans yet were released as Ichigo slid his tongue down the seam towards the knot of quivering muscle.

"Ich…igo!" Byakuya whimpered and rolled his head as his lover darted his tongue and fingers inside him. The intense feelings spasmed around his body edging him further towards a powerful release; a release that nearly claimed him as Ichigo pushed with care into him and looked up at the pleasure pained face of the stunner above him. His hands tugged on the youths hair as he was subjected to the almost unbearable slow pace Ichigo set. "Ichigo…so…close." He panted not daring to touch himself knowing that would be the ruin of these building feelings and he didn't want this to finish so soon.

Hip against hip, chest against chest, their mouths flaming with passion, Ichigo sped up his movements and felt the tremors run through Byakuya as he came with a shout so painful he held his breath and let no sound come from his opened mouth. His eyes screwed tightly together and his chest rattled finally with a hitched delirious pitch.

Ichigo caved into the sights and sounds of the man squirming beneath him and uttered a long shattered exclamation of his limit. Strong arms wrapped around him as he panted and his body fell fowl of the calm down jitters.

"Take me to her." Ichigo asked once he was calmer. He enjoyed the feel of Byakuya's caress pushing his messy hair from his face until it stopped and looked at him a little surprised. "I want to meet Hisana."

"Why?"

"I want to share this life with you, everything. Even a ghost of a past one. Let me show my respects to her."

"Let me clean myself first." He said his face showing his confusion over the request.

They stood hand in hand, a burning incense stick poised ready to leave with their offering of rice and sake. It was midnight now and the house had been quiet as they made their way towards the room reserved for her memory.

Standing back, Ichigo let Byakuya remove yesterday's offering and clean away the ash of the previous fragrant stick. He bowed his head to the photo and said a few private words in his head. Ichigo knew the woman had been important to the life Byakuya once led and she'd made him happy. There was no reason to request that he forget this ritual or deny the love that still burned for her. That was the thing about human hearts, they could contain so much love and still find room for more. The same was true of grief and sorrow he guessed.

"She used to sit in this room and do her sewing looking out of the window…She said she could see my division from here, she'd talk to the open window and hoped the words would reach me as I worked. She said she used to blow kisses towards me." He let out a small laugh as he said that. "But whether true or not, she always knew when I was about to come home and was always ready for me waiting beside the door."

Ichigo moved silently across the room and knelt beside the noble. He closed his eyes and bowed to the stone canister containing her ashes. A quiet prayer past his mind and he felt Byakuya grip his hand in a gesture of thanks.

Ichigo opened his eyes and took in the picture of the pretty woman so much like Rukia.

"Hisana, I just wanted you to know that I'm going to make Byakuya happy. I want to share him with you if you'll let me."

"She never wanted me to be alone. Of course she will let you. It just took me a long time to find you." Byakuya rubbed his hand.

Ichigo laid his head against Byakuya's shoulder. "Would you like some more time alone?"

"No. Lets get you to bed you must be tired."

Ichigo stood near the door letting Byakuya finish his routine of shutting the shrine up and smiled a sympathetic gesture when his lover turned clearly moved by the evening's events. "Thank you Ichigo." Byakuya smiled back and ignored the threatening tears. "But you already make me happy."

Ichigo knew that, but he felt that this had needed doing. His mother had been such an important part of his life and seeking some form of mystical blessing was something that was just required for his peace of mind. That's why they had walked a rainy day up to the cemetery a few years back and Ichigo had smiled at the sun as it peeked through the gray clouds and smiled its rays at him. Coming to share the same with Byakuya, he hoped he'd find comfort too in the blessing of blossom or a gust of wind that could make him feel he was still connected to his wife, the belief she was giving him a sign of approval just the same as the sunshine that time before: a connection that he didn't have to let go of just because he had finally found the courage to move on.

Now they could move on together.

Byakuya settled into the futon and cherished the arms and legs that wound around him. He glance up at the moon as it passed the open window and watched a sukura petal float into the room and down to rest in his palm. He smiled blessed.


	12. Ding dong the bells are ringing

I promise you some academy times and the missing fight between Ichigo and his hollow will be coming in the next chapter! Anyhow just a little giggle today!

The Wedding…

The sake cup touched Ichigo's lips and the warm fluid crept into his barely open mouth. His eyes were fastened on Byakuya's and he felt a warm glow in the pit of his stomach, the sake alone not responsible as the ceremony progressed. No it was all due to Byakuya, the most feared of all the captains; his spiritual presence, his status and his temper were well known. His strong sense of the law, accountability and lack of emotions fuelled that belief amongst all the Shinigami. But here he was saying vows of love and devotion with every single captain and higher family members in the whole of Soul Society listening.

That warm pit Ichigo felt grew with the smile that sparkled in the eyes of that fearless man. Never had either seen their loved one look as incredible as they stood, reaching across the table to hold and catch the hand that displayed their rings of attachment.

Their eyes remained fixed, their smiles reserved but a clear indication of how happy they both were as they circled the table then stood side by side looking at their honoured visitors; Their full regal splendour on show.

The Shinto wedding Shrine had been erected in one of the larger open spaces of the estates. The August sun was warm and glinted off the golden threads that wove through their heavy Kimono's. The last thing to do was place the Sakura on the shrines alter. They turned took their respective blossom covered boughs, Byakuya placed his first and Ichigo followed. They turned to their guest feeling a happiness they were never going to take for granted.

"My Lord Kuchiki Byakuya & My Lord Kurosaki-Kuchiki Ichigo." The elected elder called to the guests pronouncing their official union completed.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo, unwinding his scarf smiling at the confused expression that flashed on his face. He looked surprised as Byakuya reached forward and wound the heirloom around his neck, adjusting it correctly with hands that were trembling with the nerves of the day, but standing a step back to admire how much it suited Ichigo. It was traditional to pass the scarf from generation to generation, just as his father had passed it to him; but its significance was not lost on the nobility observing the display nor the Captains. This unusual union meant an unusual gesture of acceptance into the nobility too. The elders bowed.

GogoxBakki

Byakuya held Ichigo's shaking hand and looked at him smiling as they waited to walk onto the balcony above the large courtyard thrumming with the all the people of the Seireitei's outer districts; a tradition for noble families to show the newly wedded couple.

"So what do we do?" He asked stupidly. Wasn't he the one who crashed the last noble wedding! His nerves were defiantly getting the better of him.

"We just stand there." Byakuya said calmly.

"Stand that's all? Not wave or say anything?"

"No. Just stand." The smile had hit his eyes if not his mouth, he was amused by ichigo's anxiety; this was Mr. Gung-ho after all.

"How long for?"

"That depends upon how long they cheer for."

"Cheer?"

"Did you think they were just going to look up and say 'Ahh' and walk away?" Byakuya allowed himself a laugh and Ichigo playfully slapped his arm.

"Let's get this over with then." He said resigned.

The Elders stepped out first and the crowd quietened to await the announcement.

"Your Lord Kuchiki Byakuya & Lord Kurosaki-Kuchiki Ichigo." The eldest of the men called out booming over the crowd. Byakuya took Ichigo's hand and they stepped out onto the wide platform and towards the crowd a floor beneath them. Ichigo was speechless at the amount of people crammed into the space to view them. A wave of sound blasted his ears as they roared a cheer in their direction. His hand tightened in Byakuya's and the dark haired man rubbed his thumb along Ichigo's palm. Their personal servants Ugi and his brother Tekki, stepped forward and held two parasols' above their heads to shade them from the relentless heat of the day.

It was at this point in Yurichi's wedding that Ichigo and Rukia had raided and he smiled at the memory, he was usually in so much trouble when he was here in Soul Society.

GogoxBakki

The wedding party sat in the wonderful sunshine outside in the mansions central courtyard on large soft cushions with their stomachs full of the impressive banquet. Ichigo and Byakuya sat in the centre front of the group facing the Mekoshee stage. Ichigo had never seen theatre like this and he watched enthralled by the performers. They watched the tales of a royal family scandalised by adultery and murder before rows of elegant women danced with bright umbrellas.

Music played softly as they broke of a rest and drank more sake before the Ninsokee were announced and Ichigo looked at Byakuya bemused a he chuckled.

"What's Ninsokee?"

"Public singers apparently, but really they are nobles who find this is the only way to earn a living. They have no powers and their families are not affluent enough to support their large numbers. It is a great dishonour to have to do such a thing. They are singing for their supper hoping we will favour them well!" He said amused and watched as several men appeared on the stage. "And we are to be amused tonight, see the tallest?" Byakuya whispered close to his ear. "My guards caught him spying in the grounds when I was away. He has since been disowned by his family and lost his rights to his title. This is his punishment for his misdemeanour."

"That's not amusing."

"No, but I get tired of all the politics, so I have what fun I can at their expense Ichigo. I hand pick my guards Ichigo, they are the elite from the 6th on a par with Renji or spiritual family members. All have a vested interest in my families' wellbeing. You'll soon learn about the politics don't you worry." Byakuya finished lifting his lovers hand and placing a soft kiss on the tanned flesh.

The long day saw the newly weds wave good bye to their noble family guests who were all far too polite to Ichigo. Byakuya already sensed that they were displeased with the match, but he didn't much care.

Their real friends arrived as the evening grew dark and the servants were surprised at the modern music and casual way the friends mingled or danced as they waited for their hosts. All the guests were in western clothes and drinking strange drinks that had been imported from the real world.

"You look waaaayyy to sexy Mr." Ichigo wound an arm around his husband admiring the ice blue shirt and white suit. The trousers hung tightly around his delicious back side and Ichigo enjoyed a quick stroke of one buttock.

"What's in your hand?" Byakuya asked trying to peer around Ichigo.

"Something." Ichigo grinned kissing him. "Don't I look good?" Byakuya admired the black tunic linen shirt and white linen trousers with obvious admiration. The shirt revealed enough chest to make the noble smile with a lustful intent. "Later." Ichigo kissed him again, lingering on the softness of his lover's lower lip for just a moment longer. "If I can last that long." He breathed heavily and rested his head against Byakuya's feeling the soft dark hair against his cheek.

"Bailey's?" Byakuya said finally now being able to see the bottle clenched in the younger mans hand.

"Wedding night gift." Ichigo smiled and handed the man the bottle. Byakuya took it and chuckled.

"Thank you." He kissed the tip of Ichigo's nose. "I got you something too." He moved away from Ichigo and reached inside a deep chest of drawers. "Close your eyes." The elder commanded and Ichigo felt a cold weight be placed into his hand. He laughed before he even opened his eyes and looked at the bottle of Bailey's with a silver blue ribbon around it.

"Snap!" Ichigo shook his head with a wide smile. "Well I guess we enjoyed ourselves that night."

"Shall we?" Byakuya indicated the door they could already hear the noise echoing through the entire estate and for once he wanted to parade his emotions on his sleeve, damn to hell any sense of duty or nobility.

"YEAH!" The whole room seemed to erupt as the pair with an arm around each others waist appeared smiling a bottle in their hands.

"Party!" Ichigo held his bottle aloft and laughed at the wolf whistles that erupted from Rangiku and Renji.

GogoxBakki

"I think I'm a little drunk!" Ichigo leaned on Byakuya as they danced slowly amidst the mad crowd around them. "All that sake and Baileys is making me feel quite stupid."

"I couldn't agree more." Byakuya answered his head landing with a clonk on Ichigo's.

"What that I'm drunk?"

"No, that I'm drunk."

"That's what I said."

"So did I!" Byakuya chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're drunk."

"So are you!"

"Have we had this conversation already?" Byakuya frowned it was hard to think straight.

"What conversation?" Ichigo asked and the two looked at each other and shrugged before erupting into stupid laughter. "Do you know what?" Ichigo prodded his partner's chest.

"No. What?" Byakuya pushed the prodding finger away and prodded Ichigo.

"I feel a little drunk!" Ichigo said and giggled again stumbled back and fell over landing on Chad's lap. "Hello!" he grinned at the tall Mexican.

"You're drunk."

"Do you know what?" He said to the tall man who shook his head. "I just said that to him…or was it him?" Ichigo pointed to the first then the second Byakuya wavering in his eyes.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya waved a pointing finger in the vague direction of the red head. "How could you?"

"What?"

"Sit on another man's lap! It's only been…" he looked around the room for a clock sure he could remember there was one here somewhere. "Some hours and already you're cheating!"

"Am I?" He looked to Chad. "Hello!" He giggled. "I am going to be very sick tomorrow you know. I can feel it already. Hey!" He called to Byakuya who was wandering away. The drunken man stopped and looked back.

"Where did the Baileys go?" Byakuya asked.

"I think we drank it." Ichigo said swaying as he moved from Chad's lap towards his dad who grinned widely and hugged his son, saving him from falling over. "Did you know that being dead is great!" He said seriously. "Dead great!" He laughed at his own joke and he looked across the room at Byakuya. "That bloke…dead tasty!" he giggled again.

"You want to dance?" Byakuya waved and Ichigo pushed himself away from his dad as if he was launching into a length of a pool and grinned widely as they crashed chests and grabbed each other to steady themselves from falling over.

"Did you know your dead?"

"Never been alive so I guess I am dead."

"No." Ichigo made an exaggerated wave. "No. Drop dead…Drop dead bloody gorgeous!" He grinned. "Love you." They kissed.

"Come with me…" Byakuya grabbed the tanned hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"This way." Byakuya pointed.

"Why? I wanna party!"

"Come party with me. I don't want to wait anymore!" They both giggled. "Susssh, remember that other bottle in our room!"

"Are you sure…you're…"

"Who?"

"By…Bya…yuki?" Ichigo frowned he couldn't make his mouth work. "That prissy man I live with?"

"Nope. Not here." Byakuya looked back seriously as he could manage. "Locked him in the cupboard!" He laughed. "Wanna come see my cupboard?"

"I wanna piss I know that!" Ichigo stood upright, pulled down his shirt in an attempt to not look so drunk and looked at his husband. "Come on then." They linked arms and wandered in as straight a line as they could manage with most of the room laughing at them.

"Here, listen…" Ichigo patted one hand on his newly wed lover's chest whilst the other wrapped around Byakuya's waist.

"Ermm?" Byakuya frowned and tried to focus his eyes on the blur of orange beside him.

"Hey listen!" Ichigo grabbed Renji who was trying to sneak past the drunk pair before being noticed, but Ichigo's clenched hand on his shirt wasn't helping.

"What's the difference between a hot dog and cold dog?" He laughed to himself. "A hot dog goes Grr and a cold dog goes Brrr!" Ichigo yelled with laughter and Byakuya looked at him confused.

"A dog goes where?" Byakuya asked Renji who laughed just for the sake of his Captains crossed eyed stare.

"Not goes as in goes!" Ichigo sighed and looked at the dark haired man. "Grrr, Brrr!" Ichigo said again laughing just as hard.

"Time for bed hey?" Renji chuckled to them.

"Suuusssh promise you won't tell!" Byakuya tried to whisper but was rather loud. "Got another bottle in our room!" He giggled and Renji laughed again at the strange sight of a drunken Kuchiki.

The pair toppled into their room falling in fits of giggles onto the bed and laughing again as a huge spray of pink rose petals erupted into the air around them.

"What's that?" Ichigo looked at the bed covers. "Flowers. Someone had wrecked the flowers!" He pouted.

"No, its romantic…petals on the bed." Byakuya kissed his new spouse. "I asked for it."

"Ahh you're being romantic for me?"

"Course." Byakuya flopped his drunken head down.

Ichigo smiled and rolled towards the stunning man. "I enjoyed today." He leaned on one elbow and trailed an uncoordinated hand down Byakuya's chest.

"So did I." Byakuya wound his fingers through Ichigo's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. "So, we gonna…"

"Our wedding night…"

"Our drunk wedding night." Byakuya corrected him wagging a finger. "So, we should get undressed then?" Ichigo nodded and struggled to sit yanking his shirt off over his head and leering as Byakuya stood and unzipped his trousers. The two men grinned and let out silly giggles as they abandoned their clothes and crashed back onto the bed. Ichigo lifted the top covers and tried to slide his feet under the covers but could only get them half way down the bed.

"The bed's gone funny!"

"It's shrunk!" Byakuya laughed crawling over the covers to ungracefully slump onto Ichigo's naked chest and press his moistened lips onto his partners. "You taste yummy." He smiled resting his head on the ginger brow. "Do you taste yummy all the way down?" Ichigo giggled and yelped as Byakuya tickled and kissed the wonderfully tanned skin. "Hey you've got a funny sticky up thing!" Byakuya prodded the erect penis and Ichigo shoved his off.

"It's for prodding not to be prodded!" Ichigo yanked the Baileys from the side cupboard and opened the lid. He looked at Byakuya with a cheeky grin and watched the man gasp as the fluid dribbled onto his abdomen. Ichigo grinned wider and tipped more over Byakuya's long yearning length and bent to lick it off.

Byakuya moaned and arched his back as the seductive tongue worked up and down the shaft. Ichigo poured more on the red tip and caught the trailing brew as it slid down the side and over the teasingly sensitive testicles. He cupped the whole organ in his mouth and felt the bottle rip from his hands as his lover swigged between groans and for a change yanked him up instead of pushing him down. Hot alcohol warm tongues danced as they were pressed together and Byakuya pulled Ichigo's body over his.

"Put it in!" His voice was urgent and full of need. He poured more of the brown creamy fluid over his dick and let it trail between his legs. Ichigo swept his fingers through the puddle in his abdomen and lubricated his weeping erection.

Byakuya hissed in abandonment as the thick shaft pressed into him and yelled without care as his lover pressed deep and hard.

"Harder. Do it harder." He croaked. Ichigo thrashed as quickly as he could, sharing harder passionate kisses with his lover. Byakuya held tightly onto the dip of Ichigo's back, his head threw back and he screamed as his prostrate was slammed into without mercy, quickly his body fell into the sublime peak and he shuddered violently under Ichigo.

Byakuya's pleasure ridden face and clamping muscles threw Ichigo into a frenzied last moment pace before he grunted rigid as his length pulsed its seed.

"It can't get any better!" Ichigo sighed letting his head and body drop onto his husband.


	13. Flashback Ichxhici Fight

A little credit here for **benhime-chan** for her brilliant poem 'King.' Click on her name in my reviews and go see it. It was the inspiration for the flashback coming up in this chapter. So thank you lovely for the kick up the rear to get this written! Your poem just said what I knew Hichigo felt.

I take it you all liked a drunk Byakuya. I have to admit he's very different what's that OC /OCC cant remember which right now – you know what I mean! So I wrote another one for you. I just hope you get my sense of humour again.

* * *

Ichigo woke first with a groan and squinting from the bright sun that shone through the slats of the window. The room smelt of a brewery and the sticky body he was laying on looked decidedly worse for wear. He tried to pull himself off Byakuya's chest and yelped as the almost super-glued skin felt as if it were ripping. Byakuya woke with a start and cursed at the pain of his skin.

Ichigo stopped moving and looked at his newly acquired family with a smirk and Byakuya squinting just as badly smiled back.

"Is that foul smell us?"

"I think so." Ichigo chuckled. "Is your head pounding too?"

"Along with a need to eliminate the contents of my stomach." The noble mumbled closing his eyes with a grimace as Ichigo unpeeled himself.

"Oh yuck!" Ichigo looked at his hand and the puddle of alcohol that had seeped into a puddle from the bottle that had been discarded on its side. The fluid had dripped off the side of the futon where it had seeped into the bedding and Ichigo was _so glad_ he'd put his hand and knee into it.

Byakuya ran, or tried to, run his finger through his tangled hair and frowned as they snagged on the sticky matted clumps. He looked to Ichigo and his face contorted in disgust at the feel of the cold liquor now dripping down his leg as he stood and gave an amused smile.

"Memorable night though." He laughed at the dirty laugh Ichigo responded with.

"Wanna join me in the shower then Mr. Kuchiki?"

"That maybe a wise idea, our guests are probably expecting us to surface at some point."

"What at…" Ichigo glanced at the clock beside the bed. "Gone eleven?"

Byakuya gripped his head groaning as he sat himself up against the headboard and looked at a very naked and filthy Ichigo. However it was amusing to see all the rose petals stuck to his torso. "I would join you, but…I don't feel very good." At a scan of himself, Byakuya noticed he was just as filthy smelt as foul, had a head that was pounding steadily, a stomach that seemed to burn and churn inside him and a huge desire to close his eyes and crawl under the sheets. "Why didn't we get in the bed last night?"

"Something about it shrinking?" Ichigo shrugged. He knelt down and pulled open his side of the futon and noticed the sheets tucked around the bed in such a way to only allow access to the top half. "Who was that in the corridor last night?"

"Renji."

"Well, I think he played a little joke on us last night." Well Abarai was going to regret that little joke.

"Shower it is, help an old man up will you?" Byakuya held out his arm and Ichigo, avoiding the puddle, braced himself to yank Byakuya groaning to his feet. "You don't seem as affected."

"The vigour of youth!" Ichigo chuckled. "Tekki!" He called out watching Byakuya flinch at the loud raised voice. The servant duly appeared bowed and kneeling at the door way. "Can you sort this room out and get us some clothes please? Oh and see if anyone knows of a hangover cure, double measure for Byakuya!" He chuckled.

"Are the guest still here?"

Ichigo's family were staying, so it was likely they would be here somewhere; the friends from the real world too, Sado, Inoue, Tatsuki & Uryuu. There was also the mention of Renji staying with Rukia, and Matsumoto would probably have crashed somewhere. Of course the family members that came from further afield would not leave without showing their gratitude to their hosts, which meant an uncle, two cousins and pregnant spouse somewhere. Byakuya could only prey that they found the company of such lesser beings amusing. He doubted it, just as much as he doubted their ability to be humoured by his behaviour last night. His uncle was the next in line after Rukia and he took all these things very seriously; but then he would not be his fathers brother for nothing.

"There are a number…"

...

The guests were all sat in a difficult silence with Renji and Rukia staring at one another on and off wishing the other would think of a valid reason to escape the heavy swell of tension.

"Are they going to make an appearance?" Uncle Kendo said.

"I think that is what the tea symbolises father."

"I hope they get on with it. The behaviour last night was most unbecoming."

"I think they make a nice couple." Kii said rubbing her pregnant belly but shrinking under the fierce glare of her father in law.

"My Ichigo has never been happier. Byakuya has certainly been a good influence on him."

"Nobility has the ability to make allowances for poor upbringing."

"Father!"

"I'll have you know that my son…"

"Yes yes hero of the day and all that, its really getting old hat now old boy. Son of a man who abandoned his regiment on a whim blah-de-blah." The second cousin chipped in seeing his uncle was ready to explode and just feeling that this was all too troublesome for words really. _Can't they all just drink the tea and shut up?_ "I think if it's going to be much longer, I might just have to slip out the back door."

Holding hands and walking in a very sedate pace Ichigo and Byakuya arrived in the lounge where their guests were sipping on hot fresh tea. The smell of the camomile pulled at Byakuya's senses and he drank in the calming scent.

"Nii-sama." Rukia smiled her polite bow at the fragile looking brother.

"Sleep well?" Renji smirked and Ichigo shot him a death glare.

"Abarai, I want a full report of the status of every new recruit from the last four years. I just recalled I wanted you to reshuffle the squads." The man's cutting glare had Renji recoiling in fear.

"Four years!" Renji spluttered. "That's going to take me…" Byakuya touched his temple with the loud outburst and his face seemed to pale a little more.

"Exactly and I want it by the end of the week and my return." Ichigo smiled at his devious lover, serves Renji right for making them sleep **on** the bed last night. "You're still here?"

"No Taicho." Renji bowed and he made an exit from the room.

"Ahh SO masterful my new son!" Isshin called loudly quickly shaking Byakuya's hand and the man whimpered from the loud noise.

"Dad, you know we have a hangover right, could you just chill?" Ichigo also wincing was at least glad his dad hadn't started a full out attack on them. Isshin laughed and fished into his pocket handing over a pack of headache tablets.

"Two every four hours and get lots of fluids and rest." He grinned. "That's sleep to you guys not honeymoon antics!"

"Dad!" Ichigo cursed him.

"Here cousin, drink some tea. I feel they made a special pot just for you." Byakuya sat on the floor on the softest cushion he could find and accepted the tea from his cousin Reki.

"Thank you." Byakuya accepted the cup gratefully and sipped the calming brew. "I did not have chance to talk to you yesterday. You both must be eagerly awaiting the new arrival?"

"Only a couple more weeks." The soft voice of Kii spoke as she rubbed her stomach. "The first child for our branch of the family for some years."

"A double blessing." Byakuya smiled sipping more tea.

"So, its off to the academy then my boy?" Isshin slapped Ichigo around the shoulders as they stood on the far side of the room near the open doors to the garden.

"What should I expect dad, its going to be way different from school at home?"

"Hah, piece of cake for you. You know most of it already. By the way, your grades came from Uni."

"Did I flunk?"

"On the contrary, special dispensation and all that aside, you passed with ease. They were very complimentary about you. Had your tutor in person deliver them."

"Sorry to put you through that."

"Nah. All in a days work for a father." The two looked at each other and Ichigo smiled. "Give us a hug." The old man asked and Ichigo gladly wrapped his arms around the soberly behaved goat face.

"Best dad in the world." Ichigo patted the mans broad back. "You know you look younger outside your gagai."

"Flattery gets you everywhere you know. The academy will be easy for a noble kid like you."

"I don't think there's anything noble about me dad."

…

Ichigo, headache tablets and a glass of water in his hand, wondered where Byakuya had slid off too and wandered the hallways, the library was his guess, but when he heard raised voices he headed towards the study.

"…disrepute on the family. You are turning this family into a circus!"

Ichigo opened the door and looked at firstly the hot flustered face of Byakuya's ancient uncle and then the Captain sat at his desk, eyes closed pressing fingers to his temples.

"Here." Ichigo placed down the medicine and pulled the captain back in his chair against his stomach to undo the kenseikan so that he could give him a head massage and help relieve his symptoms a little more. "I think your son was looking for you." Ichigo looked to the simmering Uncle. "He wants to take his wife home."

"Then it is correct etiquette for our hosts to see us to the threshold."

"I think you've already said your goodbyes from what I heard." Ichigo didn't let his gaze waver from the man and flashed a tendril of energy in his direction making the man feel decidedly uncomfortable. "Byakuya and I were very pleased you could make it, thank you again for coming, but there is no need to delay on our account." Byakuya was smugly pleased with Ichigo's rebuff to his uncle, maybe he was rubbing off on the boy at last.

"I will see you at the next meeting." The scowling uncle answered curtly in Byakuya's direction.

"I am sure you will find us both there." Byakuya nodded leading more into Ichigo's firm stomach. The man stomped from the room crashing the door off its runners as he slammed it shut.

"Stuff up prick." Ichigo mumbled.

"Ichigo, take me away from all this politics and rubbish. Lead me to a quiet haven of peace where we can tell everyone to just go away."

"Erm…sounds like back to bed for today. We are newly weds after all."

……….

All the guests had quietly disappeared and Ichigo wandered back to their rooms to see if Byakuya felt any better yet. He slid open the door and smiled at the sight of the pale man asleep in the bed. His hair fell framing the most beautiful face in all of Soul Society and Ichigo found his breath hitch at the sight.

He settled gently down on the bed and nestled in behind the scooped figure that stirred and lazily opened an eye and let a brief smile pass on the lips.

"Sorry. You were looking so peaceful too."

"Don't mind at all." Byakuya sighed and shuffled closer to his lovers warm body and unmistakeable scent.

They stayed like that for some time as Byakuya allowed himself the luxury of waking slowly and enjoying the feel of Ichigo's caressing strokes through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man he adored, feeling as if he had been graced with more luck than he deserved.

"Ichigo are you ever going to tell me about what happened between you and your Hollow?" Byakuya asked as his fingers stroked the silver scar on his neck he gave him that fateful day.

"No." Ichigo shook his head and stroked his husband's hair as it trailed down the side of the nobles head. "He can tell you."

"He can? Your not going to release him now!" Byakuya sat up alarmed looking at Ichigo with incredulous disbelief.

"Yeah he is." The wet echo of the hollow came from Ichigo's mouth and the chocolate pupils turned golden. "Relax your highness, I aint gonna do nothing."

"If you harm him."

"Now that's where we have had a little change of heart." The hollow grinned. "That day you shouted at him, you woke him up. The little shit wouldn't even get his butt up off the floor where he'd been sleeping. I said to him…"

"_Heard him call did you?" Hichigo sneered._

"_I must have. Have I died?" Ichigo lazily scratched at his messy hair._

"_Yep." Hichigo held onto his sword with caution ready for a strike that might come._

"_You trying to kill him?" _

"_Course." Couldn't let a white lie hurt me could I?_

"_What then?"_

"_What? You're meant to be fighting me!" Hichigo growled with frustration. _

"_I don't want to." Ichigo lounged back, leaning on his arms and crossing his legs._

"_Don't be stupid."_

"_What then? Come on you tell me. You take me over, even supposing you can get past all my friends and Byakuya, what then?"_

"_I don't need to get past them, I need to obliterate them." _

"_And then?"_

"_Your family."_

"_And then?"_

"…"

"_What for?"_

"_Just because I want to."_

"_Then you'll have no one you want to kill and your life will be pointless."_

"_Shut the fuck up and come at me." Hichigo pointed the sword._

"_No."_

"_Your too weak?"_

"_I have no need to waste my time on you. If you are so pathetic that the only thing you feel is revenge at me your entire purpose in life can me completed at best in 20 minutes from defeating me. Your total drive and ambition over in a blink of a lifetime. What for? What do you gain? Solitude? I know you hate me ignoring you. You'll condemn yourself to a fate worse than death. There's more ways to win than bloodshed and murder. Shame your too stupid to see it; only I've had a lot of time to think of late. A lot of time to wonder if rushing in like a blind fool does any good. Acting on an animalistic instinct." _

_Ichigo eyed his surprisingly subdued hollow as he continued. "Everyone tells me that hollows act out of instinct, that they only know how to act on instinct. Well instinct is for creatures that are of low intelligence and small brains. Instinct is survival; survival by eating, fighting and mating. Hollows are way too complex to just operate on that alone. Everything as to how they are organised, even before Aizen, shows that. How they fight and talk and organise themselves." _

_Ichigo looked deeply in his twins eyes. "You. You work on intellect, fighting for what will be better for you. You're not so different to me and other humans or Shinigami. Life is about pain and pleasure. We all fight to increase our chances of our perceived pleasure and reduce our pains. Reduce our hurts. Take Byakuya, he has shielded himself for years behind his mask of arrogance and anger so he could avoid the hurt of pain again. He grieved for years for his wife because that time gave him pleasure. Pleasure he wanted again but couldn't have and somehow the pain ended up feeling like the pleasure instead. He wallowed until he realised that he was only giving himself more and more pain. It was easier to grasp happiness than he thought." _

"_Your mother…"Hichigo interrupted him. _

"_Yeah okay take my mother. Being with her was all about my pleasure, my happiness. Even when my sisters came along, she made it pleasurable for me. She died for me so I could live; that thought was pleasure that she could save me, her life was worth my future pleasure." _

_Ichigo watched his Hollow sit next to him his face in deep thought over what Ichigo was saying. "You, you want to be happy too. All this King and horse stuff is out of your own mind, its all about you being happier. You derive some pleasure out of humiliating and winding me up, but you know its better for you when I do well so you help me along when you think you can do it unnoticed. Wanting to beat me, you think you can make your life better, but I think my argument proves that you won't be happy at all. You won't survive without me, just as I wouldn't survive without you." _

"_So what, I want you to be happy?" The hollow scoffed. _

"_Yeah. Cos you know that all your bitching and moaning get me to up my game and get stronger. It's your way of training me cos you get some sense of pleasure from my achievements. So okay Hichigo, credit where its due, you have helped me stay alive far longer than I would have done alone. You helped me use Zangetsu better, you keep me pushing to improve. I owe you a lot." _

"_You owe me?"_

"_If we just let ourselves get over this rival shit, think of what we could achieve together. Think of what strength we would have working together." _

"_What do I get from this?"_

"_Haven't I just said all that. You get recognition. You get my gratitude. We get to be partners not subservient to each other."_

"_You forget I live in your head. You're going to get a life and I just have to tag along." _

"_We are the same person, isn't that something else you keep telling me. So you get to share that life with me, you get to feel all those things I do and we get respect and support mutually." _

"_This can't be right."_

"_Why?"_

"_We haven't so much as swung swords at each other!"_

"_We can do that later. When we're training." Ichigo grinned. "When we get to the academy and wipe the floor with the newbies." _

"_You'll let me whoop some butt sometimes?"_

"_No, we'll whoop some together all the time...Partner." Ichigo extended his hand and tentatively Hichigo reached forward._

"_You're not just trying to trick me?"_

"_And I thought you could read me like a book." _

"_Yeah, but it appears you can read me just as well." The two men grinned at each other._

"So I said back to him…Half a crown is better than none." Hichigo let his eyes wander to the amazed captain. "Your one lucky bastard to have him you know. He sort of thinks the same about you mind. Take care of him, he's all I got." The voice drawled to a whisper and Ichigo shook his head as the last of the golden hue left his eyes.

It wasn't often that Ichigo saw a speechless Byakuya. But he smiled at the realisation that his lover was totally flawed. His face was locked in a surprised admiration and his eyes were darting from one chocolate orb to another.

"Well?"

"That is most likely the best present you could ever have given me; It's just such a relief from the worry that you two would be fighting internally for ever."

"Now we didn't say we wouldn't fight. Just not try and kill each other!" Ichigo laughed. "He can still be an annoying shit at times!"

"All of a sudden I feel the desire for a night out and getting drunk again!" Byakuya laughed. "I just want to celebrate and show the whole of Seireitei that I love you. Hangover be damned." Byakuya's mouth closed on his lovers and they kissed softly.

…

"He'd never to this before you'd come along!" Renji laughed as the crowd of seated officer and selected captains watched Byakuya dancing on a table top.

"Oi!" Ichigo seemed to have stayed remarkably sober but he looked at his lover laughing and shaking his head in a paternal sort of way.

"Hey!" Byakuya gave him a cheesy grin. "Its you. Did I say I loved you?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo laughed "…about twenty times already tonight." The crowd in the bar were taking an amused interest in the unbelievable sight. They definitely got the gist by now that Byakuya loved Ichigo.

"Time to take all drunk bastards home." Zaraki laughed. This sight was not what he expected to see tonight but it was refreshing to see that the uptight arsehole could act like a drunk twat too. They'd got bored of Ikkaku by now.

"Come dance with me!" Byakuya stretched out a hand and rotating his hips to the music. If Ichigo could have imagined this scene he would never have believed it could come true. How many rows had they had when he was alive about being more demonstrative in public? Now here was Byakuya looking so hot and wriggling his hips…_damn he looks so cute._ Ichigo smiled and shook his head.

"Come down before you fall." He said instead.

"Booby Lady will dance with me!" Byakuya spied a laughing Matsumoto.

"Did he just call her Bobby Lady?" Shuhei laughed nudging Renji and Rukia shook her head at her brother. He was so going to regret this. But a drunk Rangiku was easily coaxed onto the table and the two danced dangerously close and hip lockingly tight together. Ichigo dropped his gaze and shook his head. He did not want to see them bump and grind. They were only married yesterday!

"Hey I think someone is a little jealous!" Rangiku laughed.

"He's boring tonight!" Byakuya wrote him off easily and continued to dance turning to wriggle his back side towards Ichigo apparently thinking himself in time to the music making the ginger man blush furiously with embarrassment.

"Hey!" Rangiku tapped Byakuya's shoulder. "I need a piss."

"Don't go!" Byakuya held her hands.

"When a lady has to go, she has to go!" She smiled and kissed the man on the nose. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't you go anywhere!"

"No. No where." Byakuya shook his head.

"Are you ready to come down now?" Ichigo tugged on the western jeans his lover had borrowed for the night.

"Booby left me!" He whined and then giggled. "She really has big boobies."

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Get down." Ichigo tried to be stern but it didn't work.

"No. You so mean." Byakuya tutted.

"Bakki!"

"Won't." Very un-noble, the man stuck his tongue out and continued to dance. He gyrated his hips more and as the tempo of the music sped up, he widened his gait, and before Ichigo could catch him he's stepped off the side of the table; the whole thing unbalanced and tipped over with a resounding crash that silenced the entire establishment. All eyes went to the motionless Captain on the floor and Ichigo's horrified face rushing forward.

A giggle echoed up from the floor and the room laughed in turn.

"I told you!" Ichigo tutted leaning over the man. "You okay?" Ichigo saw the flash of wet tears and didn't know if he was laughing or crying.

"My head hurts!" Byakuya let the tears fall over his smiling face.

"Oh brother please." Ichigo groaned. "Come on, get up." He grabbed the usually graceful hands and tugged him upright.

"Ow." Byakuya moaned touching the back of his head and he looked at his finger tips. "Blood! Ichi its blood!" He looked wide eyed at his husband in full drunk panic mode.

"I told you to get down." The two moved out of the way of Zaraki and Shunsui who were righting the table chuckling at the 6th Division leader.

"Didn't I nurse you! I did everything for you! I did everything. I did didn't I!"

"And?" Ichigo looked perplexed at the outburst.

"And I'm bleeding!"

"Cos you're an idiot!" Ichigo laughed.

"It hurts!" He whined.

"Let me see." He pushed the captain into a seat and looked through the mop of dark dishevelled hair as Byakuya pointed with his finger to where it was hurting, only, his finger didn't seem to know where his head was resulting in more chuckles around the room.

"It's minute." Ichigo said finding a small slit in the skin touching it lightly.

"OW!" Byakuya jerked away. "You prodded it! You did that on purpose! Meany!"

"Home." Ichigo pulled the man to his feet.

"ICHI!" Byakuya protested at being tugged towards the door and still trying to hold his head. "It hurts!"

"Yep."

"Make it better!"

"At home."

"Rukia help me." He looked with pleading eyes to his sister. "Look what he's done to me! I did it, I nursed him. I wiped his backside. He won't make me better!" He pulled from Ichigo's hold and ran to drop his head in front of his sister and Renji and show them his painful wound.

"Oh dear that looks serious." Renji tried not to laugh as he said it and Rukia jabbed him in the ribs but she was laughing too. "Byakuya, I've heard that one guy hit his head and it fell off!"

Byakuya gasped wide eyed and open mouthed. He looked horrified to Ichigo and clasped either side of his head. The whole bar was in fits of laughter which confused the drunken man more.

"Ichi! Its going to fall!"

Ichigo scowled at Renji and shoved his hands in his pockets sighing deeply.

"Its not going to fall off Bakki."

"It is, Renji said it!" Byakuya grasped his head tighter. Then just to send guilt into his lieutenant added. "I always believe what he says. I like Renji, I trust him, he wouldn't lie!"

"Home now." Ichigo grabbed Byakuya by the hand tightly and pulled him towards the door again.

"But my head!" The man said with genuine fear on his face.

"I'll catch it okay?" He replied gruffly.

"Promise?" The voice sounded like a frightened kid and the room wailed with laugher as Ichigo nodded scowling at them all. "They're all laughing at me."

"Cos you're just too cute." Ichigo said rounding on his soul mate and wrapping his arms around his waste. "They're jealous cos we love each other right?" Byakuya nodded. "Then I won't let your head fall off will I?" Byakuya shook his head and let Ichigo take down his hands. "Now face Renji..." Ichigo turned his lover around to face the red headed man. "...and repeat after me okay?" Byakuya nodded. "Renji you're in deep shit when you get to the office on Monday."


	14. School Days

I lost a huge chunk of this thanks to my computer having a fatal error and my other half wiping the whole damn thing! I found another version saved on my very old and ancient laptop and then I must have deleted the damn bit I wanted to keep!! Typically my 'better' half punched me on the arm chuckling at me for making a mistake whilst I am devastated of course! Bastard! Anyhow, this is what I have written since then and hold on to your hats as it's the last happy chappie you're going to get. We're heading into dark scary territory after this! Agghhhh!! Well we would but of course I have just realised that I have lost at least 45 pages of writing!

Started a new campaign of actually replying to your reviews now just as a little thank you for being so lovely!

* * *

Ichigo eased himself into a back row of the lecture hall. Starting four months after everyone else had a disadvantage that he had to catch up on certain lessons. This one however, he was sure he would be fine having sat with Byakuya and one of the elders Okinawa for hours reading over the official records in their impressive library.

"Today 'The' Quincy War." The lecturer's voice echoed around the room.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief; he knew some of this already thanks to his friendship and so subsequent reading up on them.

"Okay, your books should be open at page 347 and you should have read this chapter in its entirety." Ichigo skimmed a few pages it seemed to more or less correlate with what he'd read in the archives however without the Quincy point of view.

"When coming up against a Quincy you need to remember…" The tutor ruffled his moustache as he was interrupted.

"But if there are no Quincy's left, why would we come across them?" A student at the front asked.

"There is one Quincy left." The Tutor spoke cracking his cane on the screen where a picture of Ishida Uryuu illuminated.

"Two." Ichigo felt his mouth moving before he realised and all eyes turned on him.

"Ahh our late arrival. You are a fountain of knowledge on the Quincy I take it?"

"Well I do have first hand experience of them."

"First hand?" The tutor looked at him and began to have a feeling he should be regretting his earlier surly tone of voice. "You missed the role call, you are?"

"Kurosaki-Kuchiki Ichigo." He said scratching the back of his head knowing the flurry of murmurs was going to erupt at hearing that. "Friend actually of Ishida Uryuu a Quincy." He pointed to the screen. "We went to Hueco Mundo together and used to fight Hollows in the real world until I died."

"Shinigami and Quincy cannot be friends."

"No apparently not. He did help me kill Aizen Sosuke but you know, I've never been one for your rules here." A few chuckles broke out. "Not that ones that should never have happened anyhow. Quincy and Bounts to name a couple. I could add Vizards too." He nodded looking thoughtful. "Yeah my Hollow defiantly said add Vizards too."

"Any enemy of Soul Society should be eradicated." One student spoke up. "That's the basic entry level understanding of the Academy."

"Only so long as they are enemies. I have a few Arrancar friends that…" Ichigo continued despite the obvious annoyance of the tutor who was almost venting by his ears.

"Young man, I am aware of your status but have you come just to cause trouble in my lecture?"

"You know, these enemies have families, they fall in love, they have children – well not the bounts – but just like Shinigami, there's good and bad in them all. You can't just kill everyone because you don't agree with them." He shrugged. "As for causing trouble, it seems I do that without trying anyway. Sorry. If you'd killed me a few years ago, I'd still be sitting here at some point seeing as I was human back them and then I'd never have killed Aizen for you. I think you might have been in the shit then." The class whooped and cheered for him and his attitude and the tutor looked horrified at the chaos.

"Right, that's it. I don't care who you are, would you kindly leave this lecture hall!" His voice boomed out across the din. Ichigo collected his things and stood to leave.

"Sorry. Honestly."

…

"How was your day?" Byakuya entered the study and smiled at the heaps of open books on the desk. Ichigo was biting the end of his pen and his finger bookmarking a sentence on one of the pages.

"Fine." Ichigo sighed then looked at Byakuya following him with his eyes as the noble rounded the table to stand behind him. They kissed briefly. "Only got thrown out of one class."

"What!" Byakuya looked at him horrified, the hands on Ichigo's shoulders tightened. "Which?"

"History." He shrugged putting down his pen and leaning back against his lover.

"But that subject fascinates you!" He was doing his best not to sound like a parent ticking a child off.

"Yeah, but they're teaching pious crap about Quincy, Bounts and Vizards being enemies." Ichigo reached up to the face that leant towards him and closed his eyes enjoying the way the elegant pale hands were sliding down his chest.

"Oh." Byakuya felt the stiffening of Ichigo's nipples beneath his finger tips and he pinched softly at them listening to Ichigo's voice soften with a lilt of lust just echoing. The addiction to touch and caress him was undeniable and Byakuya felt himself harden easily.

"Yeah, so I've got a million billon word assignment to write on it now." Byakuya smiled at his husbands pouting face and kissed his lips. He slid his hand further down the firm stomach and rubbed over the bulging erection. "Distractions good though." He sighed and moaned at the feel of finger tips pushing inside his waist band.

"Distraction? Ichigo, I am not a distraction." Byakuya threatened to pull away and Ichigo held the wrists tightly to stop them.

"So what? School is the distraction?" He smiled tilting his head up and catching the older mans plump lower lip in his. He tugged at it gently letting his tongue run over it softly and felt satisfied as the hands pushed on down again to tug at the Obi.

Ichigo groaned into Byakuya's mouth as his erection was pulled free and leisurely jerked as they kissed. Keeping his lips in contact with his lover, Byakuya rounded to the side of the chair and used his free hand to push the chair from the desk. He fell to his knees, breaking their kiss and looking into the smoky lust filled eyes of his new husband. The white and blue uwagi fell open and he pushed between Ichigo's legs to lean in and suck as the pink pert nipples the now open top revealed. Ichigo groaned and let his head fall back as Byakuya let a stray hand also trace over his sensitive abdomen. He could feel the head of his cock, press against Byakuya's chest and with the continual slow laboured jerking the friction was beginning to mount layers of bliss inside him.

His hands roamed through Byakuya's long hair and he could hear that he was panting, his excitement building at just listening and feeling Ichigo.

"I want…oh God…Bakki…I want to… touch you." He whispered his hands sliding down the mans shoulders and forcing the black shinigami robes off the powerful shoulders. Ichigo couldn't describe the pleasure he got from the skin contact, it was just something mystical that made his breath hitch and push him closer to his ultimate pleasure. He loved feeling Byakuya's almost flawless milky skin beneath his fingers.

Hungry eyes looked all the hungrier when Byakuya stood taking a step back and let his dishevelled clothing drop to the floor. The chocolate eyes were melting into a pool of unadulterated lust and they closed in almost pure visual ecstasy as Byakuya took his hand and placed them on his naked chest. His thighs hit the edge of the desk and he slowly lay back resting his head on the books. Holding Ichigo's hands still in place, he had dragged the young man to his feet and he smiled slightly at the way the eyes caressed along his form.

Ichigo moved his hands over the firm chest, his lips and teeth sank into the nipples with the softest of tugs and his whole body rode and rubbed against the submissive man beneath him.

"Can't wait any longer." Ichigo groaned huskily as his mouth trailed down to his lovers belly button pushing his tongue suggestively in and out and his hand fumbled into a top drawer of the desk. "Touch yourself for me."

Byakuya's eyes locked with Ichigo's as his hand crept to his long length. His lips parted with a soundless groan as he began slowly to fist his erection. Ichigo watched his expression of self absorbed pleasure and those lips parted with almost pained gasps and groans. His eyelids fluttered and closed with the arch of his back as Ichigo pushed his now lubed erection inside the tense band of muscles.

Slowly Ichigo advanced in as Byakuya arched his back further and further. Louder cries came from his lips and writhed as his nipples were crushed and rubbed under Ichigo's hands; the weight of his body pressed down on him and he cried out incensed with rapture at the flashes of electricity running from his anus.

His strangled cry echoed around the room and he yanked with fury on his penis. Ichigo pushed into him until his balls were slapping against the white buttocks of his husband and his pace was frenzied and erratic.

Every minute that past they were pushed further into the crazy level of enjoyment. Their breaths were harsh and full of heartfelt cries. Sweat glistened over their naked bodies that fucked away relentlessly.

Byakuya's body momentarily stiffened and then convulsed into a powerful spasmed climax. His deep voice resonated with total abandonment and he whimpered through the lasting afterglow. Ichigo thrust for the last minute with a surge of newly found energy desperate to feel that pleasure now, desperate to let it rush over him. He slapped his hips in one last time and swore loudly as his load shot inside Byakuya.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Everything blacked out, there was only the feeling pulsing from his groin forcing his muscles to shake and jitter. His legs felt like lead and yet tingly numb at he same time unable to support him any longer. He flopped out of Byakuya back onto his chair and panted heavily.

Byakuya rose on shaky arms and slid to the floor to rest against Ichigo's chest. He always enjoyed the closeness after. Weak hands wrapped around him and a head rested on his. Life was perfect.

* * *

There may of course be a delay in rewriting the next part, you know 45+ damn pages! Right do excuse me, I am just off to go and do something to vent my anger! Where is that bastard I live with?


	15. Feeling of dread

Okay – computer issues solved as far as they can be and this is a _sparkly_ new chapter written on a _sparkly_ new laptop! Yeah!!!!! My other was was four years old and the b button didn't work (Not good for stories with Byakuya in!), the space bar had days off regularly and I was tied to the wall by a plug and lead as the battery had died a year ago. Anyhow I am up and running and working through my updates.

A little explanation: Yep I did loose my other academy bits and so we now have a time jump. Ichigo of course sailed through in a year and is now a fully fledged Captain of the 3rd. Kira is his fukutaichou. The story now works in a plot – yeah there was one in there! LOL – sorry, the story now works in a plot reversal.

Oh no scrap that! Just found these two extracts from the academy days! Left them raw and un-titivated so expect mistakes.

* * *

"Okay Ichigo, push it out." Ichigo looked at his Tessi looking sensei.

"I'm not sure about this."

"I am, just put the mask on your face and push."

_**Want some help?**_

Yep. Got to give my all. Just don't let me fry whilst I do this.

_**Sure thing. I'm ready. **_

Ichigo pulled his hand across his face forming his mask. He stood eyes closed breathing deeply and letting the sphere of power seep from his body. The tutor stood watching, feeling his skin beginning to itch and his lungs begin to restrict. How much does this kid have? He wondered as the feeling grew heavier and heavier to the point he felt himself begin to sweat profusely and his stomach began to churn.

Ichigo stood letting it build and build so that the ball was alive with flashed of raw power and black flames of lapped around him. The tutor felt his knees begin to give way and he drew in heavy gasps of air. Slowly he gave in and fell to his knees, the dense pressure on top of him was suffocating.

_**Ichi?**_

Yup?

_**Feel him coming?**_

Ichigo opened his eyes and was firstly alarmed at the sight of his tutor out cold on the floor, he then noticed to training room doors open and a flustered Byakuya came rushing into the room.

"Stop Hichigo!" He called rushing towards the tutor.

_**Papa's calling ya, lets reign this in. **_

We aren't anywhere near out yet.

_**Never mind.**_

"What was that display for?" Byakuya fanned the slowly waking man and looked at his husband alarmed. "I had no idea what was going on. There was just this build up of your power and…"

**I think you worried Papa Bear Ichi.**

"Bakki you don't have to worry about me."

"I wish I didn't." Byakuya tutted assisting the tutor to his feet. "Sensei?"

"Ahh Byakuya-Sama. It seems an old dog like me found something he didn't expect." The man chuckled at his ex-pupil and looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo-Sama, that was…"

"Irresponsible!" Byakuya cut in and the two man glared at each other.

"I was going to say Extraordinary." Their sensei laughed. "Did you see what shape it was?" He looked back at the irritated scowl of his younger pupil.

"Yeah but I knew that."

"Point made then. I just fancied seeing how far you'd go. Was that it? was that all?"

"No. Not even half way." Ichigo shrugged.

"My Kami…_Extraordinary_…" He looked at Ichigo in wonder. He whistled and shook his head. "There's only one man with that much power here…You might just give the old dog a run for his money."

…

"Today we're not going to do this with wooden Katana's. It's the real thing everyone. Some of you haven't reached Shikai yet I know, but lets just have some fun with a light sparring. Of course, little point in not using you now you're here. Ichigo Step up. Lets see you in action." Ichigo shrugged. He wasn't here it seemed for his own good, but that of the students. Not that any of them wanted to fight him, even with the wooden sticks he's been too good. Now the mention of swords! No way! "You have a sword with you?" The tutor asked.

"Yeah Sensei, he's always here." Ichigo gestured his back but no one could see anything.

"Of course to all you others, Ichigo is a seasoned fighter who has achieved Shikai and Bankai. So you have also achieved spiritual release of your sword?"

"Zangestsu." Ichigo called his sword and reached his hand up with confidence it would be there and the group gasped at the swaddled blade swept into his palm.

"My god it really is huge!" The tutor laughed his surprise. "So this is the blade that…That killed him?"

"Yeah." Ichigo grabbed the hilt in a fighting stance with the covering falling away gracefully.

"Okay volunteers. Who would like to spar against Ichigo?" The tutor looked around hopefully. "Anyone?...Come on now what are you going to do in the face of an enemy?" He chuckled. Ichigo jabbed the point into the floor and leant on the hilt laughing.

"Looks like you and me sensei!" He grinned.

* * *

Okay back to today's real update.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk looking at the small vase of blue flowers. Chinese Bellflower's were very rare this time of year and Byakuya smiled.

"Morning Taicho. Those from Ichigo?" Renji looked at the bold blue petals.

"Platycodon grandiflorus. Although the white and pink grow easily in my garden during the summer, the blue are rather striking." Byakuya informed his uneducated subordinate. "Yes, they are from Ichigo. He gave them to me before he left this morning."

"So how'd he them? That guy still surprises me even now." Renji sat at his desk and picked up his brush to start the days dull pile of reports. "I'd do anything to get some action right now. Lucky bastard going on a mission." He grumbled.

...

Ichigo looked at the wide expanse of sand and then up to the dark sky. This place was no less depressing now than it was back in the war.

"Taicho?" Kira waited for his captain to come out of his daydream.

"Right Izuru, we have one week to find the shards of the Hōgyoku. Kurotsuchi thinks that's what's creating these weird hollows of late. This is a search and destroy mission." Kira nodded his understanding. "You and I will split up. One squad will stay here and make a home base, I'll take squads 2 to 13 and made a base in the north and send out teams in waves of search parties. You take 14 to 26 and do the same in the south. Communication is via the telephones and I want you to report in to me at the end of each night. Division 12 will alert either of us if there is hollow activity close to our regions."

"Hai." Kira bowed and turned to issue the orders to the squad leaders.

Ichigo half listened to the orders Kira was issuing and half wondered back to the feeling of unease he'd had at leaving Byakuya. There was something that he couldn't pin point, but leaving had just seemed... final. A sense of dread had crept in and he just knew that something was going to happen. He only wished he knew what.

"Kurosaki-Kuchiki Taicho." His third seat squad leader stood before him. Ichigo turned his gaze to the competent female and waited for her to continue.

"My information states that most activity is in the north west region. Kurotsuchi Taicho has sent some detailed maps of the area. They look like possible arrancar."

"Print me off a copy please." He nodded at her and gave her a smile.

"All ready sir." Kira returned.

"Kira?" Ichigo looked again out at the sands. "Be careful."

Kira looked at the composed face of his captain slightly disturbed by how calm he had been so far on this mission. For the last two years since Ichigo took his post, he had never seen him look that calm. The impulsive and loud reactions had always been there. Always encouraging his men to work harder and train harder simply by the endless amounts of energy he exuded or just by being so likeable. Something was bothering him.

"Hai Taicho. You too." Ichigo looked back and him and smiled.

"Now that's like telling me not to get my Zanpakutō dirty."

A week later...

Renji stood outside the circular walls of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi waiting for his captain to release his bankai. It had been a long time and other than the sounds of an angry hollow they had not heard much noise. His idea of getting some action did not mean that he wanted his captain to be the _only one_ doing any fighting.

Byakuya stood in the centre of his bankai wall of blades and panted heavily. His sword arm dripped blood but he paid it no attention, he was far more annoyed that a Hollow of this level had forced him into bankai and taken this long to dispose of. The thing, as it could only be described as a thing, leapt at him and using the graceful flick of his good arm, he centred his petals towards the hollow neatly striking a limb from it body. He was interested as the blood appeared to vaporise in contact to the air and shimmer into a dust that flew into the air to dissipate.

The hollow settled on the ground about twenty feet away from him glaring with his one single eye. Byakuya could see it thinking of its next move and he stayed alert, this strike was going to be the last.

Renji and his squad of seven men stood outside wall of swords and waited for them to be released. They had all been taken by surprise by this hollow and its apparent luck at fighting. One lucky strike after another had forced Byakuya to take control away from the squad to let the 4th deal with their injuries. One lucky strike too many and Renji had watched amazed at the rise of blades – his captain was going that far?

It seemed that lately they had come across more and more weird abstractly misshapen hollows. Resulting in Ichigo being ordered to take nearly his whole division to Hueco Mundo to discover and eliminate the source. Only a week later and what ever he was doing there, Soul Society had been plagued with a hollow influx twice as bad.

...

Ichigo swung the blade with ease and crashed through the top of the hollows mask and it's body shimmered away in death. That was their fourth attack in two hours and his squads were getting tired.

"Right, squad 2-6 set up your tents and rest, 7 watch the perimeters, 8 scout left for half a mile north, 9 south, 10 west 11 east. Come back if all's clear, report in if you need help. 12 & 13 stay on standby to aid another squad."

Ichigo stood in the centre watching everyone move.

'Hichigo?'

_**Can't see anything, can't feel anything. I think you just got the last of them.** _

'If I stay on the alert in the camp, do you think you can keep a watch on the energies around it?'

_**Hai Taicho!**_ The hollow said and laughed as Ichigo tutted. _**Relax man, things are fine. You've covered everything. What's got you so edgy all week? **_

'I don't know. Just a feeling I can't shake.'

...

Byakuya knew a moment soon enough that the determined creature was going to leap. He was more than prepared and as it leapt towards him one single bound its barbed limbs ready, he struck towards its head in a huge burst of power and also flew a protective barrier in front that just stopped the stench of the dying hollows breath reaching the nobles delicate senses. The petals lowered gathering back to strike again of need be, but Byakuya watched as the hollow exploded in a satisfying spray of blood. The blood glistened in the light and evaporated into the fine mist he'd earlier witnessed. Byakuya frowned at the foul bloody state of his clothes and his eyes suddenly opened wide as he inadvertently inhaled the mist settling over him.

Shards of pain attacked him as the mist settled down to the depths of his respiratory system. He gasped in pain and drew in air panicked as his tubes constricted and filled with blood.

Renji watched the walls of pink blades begin to fall and he stood ready to congratulated his captain on a job well done. _Lucky bastard._

Instead as the lowest of the rows fell, his eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. Byakuya stood not his calm usual self. His hands were clutching his throat as blood poured from his lips. He rasped in air and sank to his knees before falling onto his back. Renji ran with all the speed he could towards his captain.

"Medics!" He screamed back at the men. He grabbed hold of his captain's Haori and recoiled back as the blood stung his palms. "Jesus, your blood is like acid."

Byakuya's eyes were wide open, wider than Renji had ever seen them, his breathing was extremely laboured and the blood bubbled out of his mouth in a relentless stream. His back was arching off the floor and his fingernails dug into the bare earth.

"Hold on Taicho, someone's coming." Renji ignored the burning sting of his hands and began wiping the blood from his captain's face.

Byakuya darted his eyes towards Renji and grabbed harshly at his cloak. His mouth was moving as if trying to say something and Renji leaned in closer, but through the rasp of his breath and curdling pools of blood Renji could make nothing out more than a gurgle.

Byakuya felt a pain like no other in his life. It seemed as if the lungs were on fire and he was drowning in the flames. As the medics ran towards him, his whole chest heaved with powerful gut wrenching coughs and it was all he could do not to black out with the pain. His body was demanding oxygen and Byakuya could not fight the certainty that this was it.

This was his end.

_Not like this, not without him… Not without Ichigo here. I want Ichigo. Just to see him one last time… Ichigo. Renji, understand me please. Get Ichigo. I'll last I promise; I'll last long enough to see him…Please._

Renji caught a glimpse of Byakuya eyes seeming to implore to him. The pain in them radiated out and Renji felt his own misting up at the sight of his powerful emotionless captain writhing in pain and so helpless. The lieutenant thought of Rukia and how could he tell her about this, how could he tell the love of his life that her beloved brother died like this. _Oh my God Ichigo_. His mind whispered. _Of course!_

"Gonkuro!" Renji yelled across to their third seat who ran over promptly and fell to his knees.

"Hai."

"Run to the 12th. Get Kurosaki-Kuchiki Taicho sent back home immediately." Renji felt his captain's hands release his clothes and he looked down at the closing eyes panic rising at first thinking that that was it, it was all over. He stupidly felt some relief that his writhing and signs of pain did not lessen and fall away, that his breathing continued to sound as if he was being strangled. Pain meant life and he'd settle for that now.

The eyes flicked open in a renewed rush of pain and looked back towards his scarlet headed subordinate, the eyes were softened and Renji gave a sympathetic smile. He took a hand and squeezed it. "He's coming." Renji caught the imperceptible nod and felt Byakuya's hand tighten.

* * *

Now to the tune of MC Hammer – Its Cliffie time! De na na na Its cliffie time...


	16. To Die or not to Die

Is it me or is there a distinct lack of Bleach updates recently? Sorry that this is a little short today, but I know you are worried about Byakuya. Covering for holidays at work and so I have had little time to work on my stories and its very frustrating! Of course, I wouldn't be as mean to let someone as fab as Byakuya die so you can rest easy now. What I did say in the last chapter, is that we have a plot reversal; meaning that Ichigo is now going to nurse Byakuya back to health! Fluff and Love abound!

* * *

Ichigo ran through the 4th Division with a speed, bowling people out of his way until two powerful hands caught his upper arms and stopped him; they slammed him into a wall, not so gently and kept hold as he struggled. Ukitake Jūshirō & Shunsui Kyōraku had an arm each and they looked at the shattered face of Ichigo as he struggled in their hold.

"Hey hey steady on. No one can see him right now." Shunsui said in his deep calming voice and usual smile. "Unohana will have more patients to deal with, if you run around here like that!"

"Let go, I've got to see him!" Ichigo tugged on his arms and had they both not been holding him, he would have easily got free. Now so close to his husband, he could feel how weak his reiatsu was and it was screaming at him to get there soon; soon or else.

"Give yourself some time to get over this panic then." Ukitake rubbed his arm. "This must be a big shock, but you can't barge in there like this can you?" Ichigo wanted to wipe that pitiful smile off the silver haired captains face, but his words were right. With his own reiatsu pulsing off the Richter scale, it could actually prove more harmful that helpful. Ichigo nodded in defeat and the two captains released their hold as they felt him sag.

Taking a step away from him, they exchanged a look of pity as the young man's knees buckled beneath him and he squatted down on his haunches with the wall supporting him. His head fell into his hands and he fought to control his emotions and pull in his power.

"Unohana is doing everything she can." Ukitake crouched down beside him. "It just takes a little time." He patted along the shaking back and sighed.

"Ichigo!" The voice of Rukia lifted the tear stained face and she shook her head at him. "Oh you stupid idiot." She tutted and dragged him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him. "One measly hollow is not going to kill my brother!" She added after a while and hit him playfully in the stomach. "Now come on, Renji is wondering why you haven't come to see him, since he call feel you bouncing off the ceilings."

"Renji's here too?"

"Yeah, because he was an idiot just like you." She rolled her eyes and dragged him by his Captains Haori down the hallway.

...

Ichigo was calmed enough by the delay in seeing Byakuya, but walking into the room where one lone figure lay amidst a whole plethora of medics, doing god knows what to him, was decidedly sobering. Each medic threw a different colour of healing over the figure that lay naked beneath the white sheet.

The parchment skin was now so pale it could almost be described as transparent, his lips were blue and his face covered with an oxygen mask. Numerous drips and IV's ran to and from the unstable patient and all kinds of sounds could be heard from the machines littering his bedside.

Choosing carefully as not to get in the way, Ichigo stood beside Byakuya and stroked his sweating brow. The dark steel eyes immediately turned to him.

"I'm away one week and look what a mess you're in!" Ichigo smiled and tired pained eyes looked back. He instinctively brushed his fingers through the black silken hair and Byakuya let that soothing stroke sink in and comfort him. Ichigo however could feel the intensity of his pain, the trembling that ran through his body and the echo of his gasping breath rock his soul.

His spluttering lungs fell into a coughing fit. Ichigo watched his face contort to show his full suffering; tears fell unhindered from the creases of his eyes and his hand clenched Ichigo's with all his might. All this time he had waited holding onto the thread of his life and refusing to let them see how much he was in pain. His moments of panic with Renji had been pushed aside to concentrate on waiting for Ichigo. Goal met, Byakuya could feel his resolve to remain calm shatter. He did not want to die, he did not want to die, he did not want to die. Ichigo was his hope and his link to life. He grasped the hand of his husband and clung to it as if his very life depended upon that single act. To let go of that hand meant to let go of his life. To let go of Ichigo.

Ichigo felt helpless as medics ran around adjusting his position, suctioning out the blood as best they could and letting more drugs filter through the IV's to sedate him further. The fact that he was still awake could only be contributed to his cast iron will. He was forgiven the grunts and groans of his pains, just as Ichigo was forgiven the tears of fear. Byakuya was all powerful and a standfast of Soul Society. He was unshakable, unstoppable and infallible. To see him now so vulnerable, fragile and in so much need was unthinkable. Ichigo had never doubted that Byakuya would always be here for him; always.

Unohana entered and added her touch of healing which seemed to work at calming the spasm in his lungs and open his narrow passages a little wider.

She gave Ichigo a reassuring smile. "If he would only sleep, this would be much easier on him."

Ichigo watched Byakuya's chest rise alarmingly high as he tried to suck in enough air, that alone seemed draining without the complications of the acidic hollows blood. With a gentle stroke he wiped his husband's tears and kissed his eyelids. "Sleep babe, I'm here. I'll stay with you."

_Will you? Will you always be here with me? I don't want to leave you grieving over a picture for the next fifty plus years of your life. I don't want to close my eyes and risk that this is the last time I set my eyes upon your beauty. To be within your presence. Don't let go of me Ichigo. Don't let me let go of you either._

Ichigo seemed to sense the hesitation in Byakuya and he stroked the hand that he held. "Eternity." He whispered bending to place a kiss on the man's cheek.

With reluctance Byakuya took a long look at Ichigo's face trying to memorise it perfectly and let himself succumb to the huge quantities of drugs now flowing through his system.

Ichigo looked to the 4th Captain. "So? What's happening?"

"We are trying to stop the poison from spreading too far. Once however it gets into the blood stream via his lungs, its is virtually impossible to control. The 12th are looking at samples of the hollows blood found on his clothing. Once we know what we are dealing with, we can compensate for it much better."

"And in the meantime?"

"We make him as comfortable as possible and deal with things as they happen. The drugs I have given him should have knocked him out hours ago, but he was obviously holding out for something...You."

"Is he?...Is there any chance that?..." Ichigo didn't want to openly say the word 'die', but he had to know what he was up against. Her calm smile and soothing energy did nothing to dampen his worry.

"You are welcome to sit with him for as long as you want."


	17. Isshin to the Rescue

Okay I have very limited medical knowledge, so excuse any errors. Just call this artistic licence! This is a little shorter than I planned sorry!

* * *

Ichigo scrubbed his face with his hands. He looked up at the group of Kuchiki Elders. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but he couldn't quite believe what they were saying.

"You want to do what?"

"We should be making arrangements for the funeral and ensuring that the family does not remain in this state of flux." The moment the words were out of the unfortunate clan members mouth he regretted them instantly. Ichigo couldn't help the flare of his reiatsu that had the old man panting clutching his throat. He stood painfully slowly with the look of death in his eyes.

"How dare you! I bet that scheming bastard is behind this!" Ichigo knew that Byakuya's uncle would be the one to suggest planning a funeral and replacing Byakuya. "Let me get this clear. Are you listening?" The group of elders nodded frantically. "Byakuya is NOT going to die. You are NOT going to replace him and if that insufferable bastard has anything else to say, you can tell him to come here and say it himself!" All of one mind, the group began to bow and step back towards the doorway.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran into the room almost bounding into the group of elders who all bowed respectfully towards her and glad of the distraction disappeared out of the door. "What did they want?"

"I don't want to even go there." Ichigo sighed in relief and shook his head. He turned back to the man laying not two feet away from him and sank tiredly back down to his seat. His hands scrubbed through his hair again and he let out a long audible sigh.

Rukia knelt at his feet and took his hands.

"You've been here for two days. Go home get some rest and wash yourself up a bit. You're growing a beard you know."

"I'm not leaving him." Ichigo said defiantly.

"Baka!" She growled at him and bashed him on the head.

"Hit me all you want Rukia; I am not moving." He defiance was back and he'd grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again. "Go be with your husband woman."

Rukia sighed and shook her head. "He won't thank you for your vigil. Not if you are making yourself ill in the process."

"I'm fine. I'm not going to get ill my dad hassles me enough thanks...How is Renji?"

"He's just as much an idiot as you. His hands are covered in blisters and he moans like a baby. But he can go home with me tomorrow."

"Good." He gave her a feeble smile.

Rukia stood and walked to her brothers side taking a chance to hold his hand a moment and feel the cool skin beneath her fingers. "I refuse to worry about you." She spoke down to the sleeping figure. "I know you won't let this beat you. But this idiot is going to sit here until he's satisfied and so you'd better get your stuff together Nii-sama and let him know you're all right." She kissed the hands softly and placed it back on the bed next to him.

...

Isshin carried a large holdall into the quiet room and tilted his head to take in the scene of his son asleep with head on the patients bed. It didn't look comfortable at all with his body slumped in that visitors chair. But at least he'd given in to sleep at last.

Quietly he placed down the small bouquet of flowers he'd brought and the bag under the chair before he nodded to one of the medics on watch for a change in the nobles condition. "How's he doing?" Isshin asked glancing an eye down the bed and taking in the tubes, machines and deathly drawl of Byakuya's breath. The smell of the poison was rank as if the body was rotting alive.

"We are hopeful." The healing light scanned the motionless body and sat a while arresting some deterioration in his liver.

"Hopeful hey?" Isshin rose an eyebrow at that one. "I would have thought by now you'd have him settled."

"As soon as he is stable, the poison attacks another organ."

Isshin had held back for as long as he could but curiosity wasn't something he'd ever had control over. He placed his hands over his son-in-law and took in the extent of the damage. The lungs were by far the worse area affected, but there was some indication of damage to many organs. It didn't bode well for a quick recovery, but if they could some how find a solution it would be helpful. The poison seemed content to sit mainly in his lung and if that could be counteracted then...then... something nagged at him and he hummed to himself in thought.

Ichigo stirred and felt the crick in his neck. He knew if he moved that it would cause him a more pain, so he stayed still a moment and flicked his eyes open. The last thing he expected to see was his dad actually in healing mode.

"Dad?" He tried to lift his head and groaned. His hand placed over the sore neck and Isshin smiled warmly down at him.

"Here." The healing light from his father warmed the spasm of muscle in his neck.

"Thanks." Ichigo held his neck with both hands as he rotated his head left to right.

"I brought you some stuff, go make yourself presentable again, your body odour is enough to keep this poor fellow unconscious." Isshin kicked at the bag under the chair.

"You'll sit with him?"

"Of course." He patted his boy on the shoulder.

"You brought the flowers I asked you to." He gave a smile at the splash of blue beside the bed.

"Has he been awake at all?" Isshin looked at the flash of disappointment in Ichigo's eyes as he shook his head. "Too drugged up I guess." The older man ruffled his kids hair and sent a kick to his rear. "Wash."

"Hey, I'll set the Kuchiki guards on you." Ichigo snapped rubbing his rear but walking towards the doorway.

"Yeah, they tried that already. Soon got their backsides kicked too!" The man chuckled. He couldn't fault them their devotion to duty though, he was sneaking over the wall to spy on Ichigo in his bedroom. Only Isshin wouldn't know how wrong that was.

...

Ichigo felt better for his wash and brush up. The fresh clothes felt better on his now clean skin and the shower had woken his sleep fogged brain. He slung the bag over his shoulder and opened the bathroom door to the sound of a shrill alarm and medic running past the doorway; Unohana was hot on their trail.

Ichigo paused. Looking in the direction they ran. Byakuya? He searched frantically for the man's energy and found it beyond weak. Panic rose inside him and he dropped the bag to run into the room to only stop at the doorway, halted by the sight of his dad pumping on Byakuya's chest in an attempt to get the poisoned organ to work again.

"Ready?" Unohana nodded to Isshin who paused lifting his hands away. The woman sent a white flash of light into the chest cavity and paused looking at the machines.

Isshin began pumping again watching the medic captain for her signal. He pulled away as she nodded again and repeated her flash of electric light.

The machine spluttered and registered an irregular beat. Isshin thumped the chest one more time and the beat hiccuped and started a fresh. Both stood watching the monitor checking for signs of a repeat failure and seemed to relax after a minute.

"Thank you Isshin." Retsu turned checking her patients breathing.

"I only checked him some 20 minutes ago. The heart wasn't even affected."

"That seems to be the pattern I have observed. The damage in each organ seems slight and then there is a jump and it worsens for no apparent reason. Halting this spread is our main concern."

"The poison seems to rest in his lungs. Can we not get it out?"

"The bronchial vessels are too congested or I would suction most of it out. Its a direct reaction of the acidic affect of the poison. His lungs are simply bleeding and as good as drowning him."

"If he were my patient, I'd start a programme of rotation and lay him on his side, allowing the blood to flow from one lung via drain. Then repeat that action on the other side every 12/24 hours. Medically not a cure but it would offer some relief from the symptoms."

"And the spread."

"Come what may, his only relief has got to be removing that pool of posion. The drain alone might do it...damn shit. I knew I was missing something." Unohana looked at Isshin surprised. "The flowers." Unohana looked at the delicate blue blooms.

"Chinese bell flowers, Platycodon grandiflorus. As I understand it, Byakuya's favourites. He had them planted on his wife's grave."

"Also a Chinese medicinal herb..." Isshin began but both doctors then spoke together. "_Used primarily in the treatment of respiratory tract infections_!" They smiled at each other.

"Isshin you were a wonderful captain. I miss your input."

"Nah." He passed her off with a shrug. "Your going to need to lay off the sedatives, he had to take the draft orally."

"But his pain is considerable with it."

"He's a big boy he'll cope. By the time those drugs start to wear off, I'd have brought every single plant in the whole of Karakura." Both medics turned and saw the ashen face of Ichigo standing there. "Ahh. All right?" Isshin scratched the back of his neck.

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need worry about my boy." Isshin took his son bodily to the spare bed in the room and sat him down. "Your fella is going to start to wake up in about four hours and be as miserable as sin, so I suggest you get some kip, because he's going to need you then." Ichigo looked ready to argue and Isshin smiled punching him neatly in the stomach as Yoruichi had done years ago and knocked him out cold.

"Isshin your own son!"


	18. Tea anyone?

"Do you think that prodding will help him wake?" Retsu tutted at the ex-captain prodding the man's stomach forcefully.

"Now I've made the tea, I want to make sure he gets it." Isshin used his famous happy goat face grin on her and she sighed. This man always has the slight insanity about him. "Yes but prodding him, don't you think he's going to be uncomfortable enough when he wakes." Retsu was not looking forward to dealing with the angst that was going to come with his waking. The whole medic team was on the alert in the room ready to spring into action and keep the man still if need be.

"Come on the brew's getting cold!" Retsu squinted and tried to look away as Isshin slapped a bare cheek and sure that this was going to explode like a huge powder keg in no more than a few minutes. "You really should have come round by now." Isshin tutted and resorted to slapping the cheek harder. "Oi, wake up!" He was almost screaming now and Retsu was sure this entire wing of the division was awake.

A groan came up from the beds occupant and reiatsu flared angrily in the midst of pain and confusion. The team stood on their toes ready to use their well honed skills.

"That's it wake up now!" Isshin paid no attention to the frowning pained face and promptly downed half a cup of his tea down the man's throat causing instant choking.

Ichigo shot up and spat out the warm drink before he drowned and rounded on his father angrily with one fist whilst the other clenched his stomach in pain. The closest medics were there holding the boy back from an all out attack on his father. Ichigo relaxed enough to be released and he glared at his father.

"You are the worst father ever!" Ichigo groaned holding his tortured abdominal muscles. There must be a bruise there somewhere.

"I made you a tea is that anyway to treat me?" Isshin played at being hurt and Ichigo cussed him mumbling under his breath. He really was cursed with a father like that. "I did after all get you to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"How long was I out for?" Ichigo stood and straightened out his body looking over at Byakuya now laying on his side with a nasty looking drip attached to his chest and red fluid seeping through the tubing.

"About 12 hours." The man dead panned at Ichigo bulking at the news.

"12!"

"You slept right through the surgery on Byakuya and..."

"You let me sleep through that!" Ichigo punched his father in the face. "What surgery?" He suddenly thought.

"Just a little nip and tuck." Isshin smiled proudly of his handiwork, you'd hardly see the scarring in a few weeks. "We just tucked this ole tube in and nipped out some of the worst affected lungs. Not much, nothing he can't spare."

"What!" Ichigo felt alarmed at the suggestion. "But... He'll be okay, I mean doesn't he need ALL his lungs?"

"No, not really. Humans are totally inefficient in how they use their bodies. It was only a small area at the bottom containing most of the poison. He'll be right as rain one day. This tube is letting the worst of the remaining poison drain away and any blood gathering to let him breath better." Actually now he had said that, Ichigo could hear that Byakuya was not angrily dragging breath in and it had steadied to a wheezing drawl.

"Bakki?" Ichigo moved to the chair beside his lover and took the nobles hand. "Is he still sleeping?" The brown eyes looked frightened as they looked up at the smiling woman.

"Just the after affects of the anaesthetics. He'll have slept through most of that by the morning." Retsu was so much more a calming influence than his idiotic father. Ichigo wondered at the state of most patients back in the days he'd been captain and Unohana the lieutenant. She patted his shoulder. "We are fairly confident that he's quite safe now Ichigo. His breathing has eased with the help of the root draft from the bell flowers. He's able to respond to the treatment at last."

Ichigo took in a deep breath and sighed at that news. Thank heavens for one insignificant plant his lover liked.

...

Ichigo had had a long day and he'd just had enough time to grab a shower and get out of his uniform before getting himself over to the hospital. The weeks of waiting for his lover to come home were long it seemed and the effort of having to fit everything into his day was wearing Ichigo down. Not to mention the fact that every day the visits played on his mind knowing how uncomfortable Byakuya was in the hospital.

Ichigo held back the growl that he wished to emit on the sight of 4 elders standing waiting for him outside his room.

"My Lord." Ichigo noticed they'd elected the youngest and weakest of them to talk to him. He couldn't remember his name, mainly because he didn't deem any of them worthy.

"I'm in a hurry."

"We have been working on the request to get the master home." Well that seemed worth a few minutes. Ichigo nodded to the man and waited for him to continue. "The Kuchiki medics have been holding discussions with Unohana Taicho and it seems that with some residual training and assistance from the 4th, we can consider bringing Lord Byakuya home to recover."

"How soon?" The idea excited Ichigo more then he dare let on.

"Within the week."

"Unohana agreed?"

"She would like to discuss the matter with you both."

"Well I'm off there now. I'll catch up with here."

The elders looked up a little surprised as Ichigo turned from his quick escape before they could pin him down on family matters he had no idea what to do about and he smiled at them – that was a first. "Thanks guys." The sincerity in his voice carried to them and they paled in shock as he ran off again. Never in their history of advising had a Kuchiki ever said thank you.

...

"Only me babe. You never guess what those old fogies are up to now!" Ichigo walked into the room over looking the 4th pretty gardens and stopped in his tracks. The noble for the first time had no mask over his face and he had the slightly of pink tinges to his cheeks. His hands were scrabbling hold of the sheets holding them primly to his chest and looking at a female medic with pure evil in his eyes. The woman for her part stood hands on waist, a bowl of water beside the bed and a wet cloth dripping from her hand down onto the floor.

"I am sorry, sir, you will have to wait until the patient has had his bath." The girl medic turned to Ichigo and she tutted. "But it may be a little while he's proving to be stubbornly resolute that he not be cleaned." It never entered Ichigo's head that the man had such a fixed hate for this place due to humiliating acts such as this. He was not one for showing his amazing body to others, let alone to give in to the weakness that he needed an unseated female to do so, damaged his vast pride. An inability to care for his own basic needs had only added to Byakuya's frustrations of being so helpless. He had neither the ability or strength to stop the girl if she had insisted with any more determination. Byakuya had never felt so much of a fish out of water than he had since being here. He did not do illness well.

Ichigo stepped into the room and smiled at the girl.

"Its fine, you go and do something else."

"I have my instructions."

"As a captain, I'm over ruling those. I doubt Unohana Taicho would have ordered you personally to do this." Ichigo slipped the wash clothe out of her hand and dipped it into the water. "Another jug of hot water would be appreciated. I'm sure this stubborn mule has let this water go cold." He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to kiss his lover who'd relaxed somewhat at the intervention.

"Not sure I like you with stubble you know." Ichigo said rubbing his hand over his chin feeling the abrasion tingling on his skin. The girls trolley was laden with shaving implements and Ichigo proceeded to make up the shaving lather. Byakuya wanted to express his thanks as the girl left and he mouthed the words to Ichigo. The brown eyed man smiled back. "You get that on a daily basis?" He asked and Byakuya shrugged. "Sometimes then?" Byakuya nodded. Ichigo sighed a bit annoyed. Personally he would have been mortified by some young girl wanting to wash and shave him, Kuchiki temperament aside, no wonder Byakuya wanted to come home. "I'll talk to Retsu." He said smothering the soft bristles of the soapy shaving brush over the beautiful face.

Byakuya was not the only one praying that a coughing fit did not strike during the times the strokes of the sharp shaving blade slid over Byakuya's throat. Ichigo admired the long slender neck and chin with each sweep that cleared the foam and stubble. It was like gradually revealing a precious artefact from an archaeological dig. It took care, consideration and concentration. The beauty slipping slowly into view with growing anticipation and at the first full reveal, it was good to wallow in excitement and reverence at the find. The last of the suds were gently washed with the cloth off the nobles elegant features and Ichigo bent to kiss him; that reverence and care lingered on his lips. "Beautiful." Ichigo breathed over the slender pink lips.

The couple smiled at each other. "I don't know how you do it Kuchiki. You're skin is whiter than snow, you've got dark circles under your eyes and you really look like you're on your deathbed, but you look so damn edible, I just want to devour you right now." Byakuya's downy soft skin felt like the finest silk beneath the pads of his fingers as he glanced over the fresh clean cheeks and Byakuya's eyelids shuddered and fluttered at the velvet touch.

"Ich..." Byakuya tried to make the word, but his breath gave out and his throat stung. Ichigo had stopped him with a quick kiss as his face had grimaced.

"You are not allowed to talk." He tutted, rubbing their noses together and resting against the others forehead. His larynx was so damaged by the acid that it was rigid and could only make croaky hushed sound that stung like fire and he nodded back. Talking he could do without, bed baths he could do without, being apart from Ichigo he couldn't. It did not help that the kid was saying things that made him melt. This closeness is what he missed, what he needed. To have not been held for so long or hold the one you loved back for a month was as unbearable as the persistent pains and tiredness.

"You're water." A curt voice sounded from the door and Ichigo turned to see the blushing medic.

_Ahh, so did she volunteer for the bed bath duty? _Ichigo felt a jealous pang rise inside him. "Thank you." He said watching her every move to the trolley and then follow her to the door as she left, sliding the thing shut and clicking the lock on firmly behind her. No more interruptions. He pulled the curtain over the doors window and turned back to his husband.

No words were spoken as Ichigo poured the steaming water into the basin and warmed what was already there. He took great pride in washing down the tones body, starting his with his thick neck and proud collar bones. His strokes worked at the ever present tremble that ran through Byakuya these days. Calming and easing his muscles that were tense and poised in reaction to the various aches and pains of his troubled innards. The pronounced pecs welcomed the warm water and soft cloth, rising is anticipation of the return sweep of the cloth.

Under his arms and along each of the limbs that usually held so much grace right to the finger tips. Ichigo washed it all. Between each toe, instep and calf muscle was cleansed. The cloth wiped over the broad muscles of his thighs. Down the rippled protrusions of his abdomen and the delicious v shape that tapered to his groin and the dip into the hips.

Ichigo watched his lovers closed eyes and increased breathing as he rolled him onto his side to wash and talc his back. The beautiful wide shoulders and their slab of muscle that swept around his side, the narrow waist and rounded pleasing buttocks. Between the buttocks Byakuya's breathing hitched up a notch and Ichigo waited to see if that meant the onslaught of coughing would start, but his lover let out a gasping moan as he continued to ensure he lover was squeaky clean all over.

Turning him back Ichigo's freshly dunked cloth cleaned underneath the scrotum and the semi erect twitching manhood with the slowest and most careful of strokes. Byakuya's eyes remained resolutely shut as Ichigo leant and teased a nipple with his tongue and decided that after a month of celibacy, the weeping organ needed a very thorough 'going over'. Byakuya's abdomen tensed and his head rolled slowly as Ichigo's hand wrapped the wash cloth in a fist around Byakuya and kneaded slowly.

Byakuya was painfully hard within seconds and desperate to discharge only a few minutes after. It was all to quick and too much for his rapid panting and groan of release. His body rebelled as his high turned from its pleasured pulsations into a round of painful coughs.

Ichigo was well trained in the cough procedure now. He laid his pained lover onto his side slapped the man's back with the flat of his hand hoping to shift the offending phlegm and blood clots. He continued to slap him quite hard holding a napkin to his lips and trying to ignore the pained sounding cough and wheeze that accompanied the pinched face. Sure enough some minutes later with a spurt of fresh red blood, globs of mucus and large dark red clots stained the white fabric.

Byakuya gasped, wheezed and moaned as his inflamed lungs convulsed spastically for a while longer before he was calm enough to lay back again.

Byakuya tried to force himself still, while his eyes closed as he battled against the pain and his traitorous body for being so weak. He willed it back into his control, dismayed at the time it took him. But helped by Ichigo's cleansing hands removing the splatters semen from his abdomen.

Ichigo's hands clenched Byakuya's tightly and he could feel the guilt radiating off him. When he finally opened his eyes again to the sound of his now usual wheezing drawl, he looked into the damp pained eyes of Ichigo and shook his head. _Don't worry about me...I'm getting there...slowly but still I'm getting there. _His hands lifted feeling as if they had been hit by Izuru's blade and doubled in weight. Tiredness was weighing down his every move and thought now, but he just wanted to touch that tortured face before he gave into the sleep clutching at his senses. _I love you._ His mind whispered giving a soft smile.

As Ichigo leant in to place a tender kiss on his lips, Byakuya slid into the drowsiness of sleep.

_Such a stupid idiot! What did you do that for? You made him cough his lungs out again! The last thing he needs is sex! _

Ichigo slid the sleeping figure into a new sleeping robe he had brought and covered him over to keep him warm. If Byakuya was coming home, there were things he needed to sort out. The room would need extra heating, supervision... His mind began to think as there was a knock on the door after a struggle to open it.

Ichigo jumped up from his seat on the mattress beside Byakuya and undid the lock. Retsu Unohana took a glance at the sleeping figure before smiling at Ichigo.

"There is no medic with him?"

"I sent her out. Byakuya was not happy to be washed by a female." Ichigo shook his head as he spoke and resumed his seat on the bed fanning the strands of dark hair.

"Right, it seems there has been a little juggling in the schedules again." Retsu watched the unconscious act on Ichigo's behalf.

"If he was at home, his personal servant would tend to him like that if I was not around. Could he be on hand here until Byakuya comes home? That way he will know how deal with his needs?"

"The elders have spoken with you then?" Her palms spread open over his torso and the light flooded into his belly.

"Briefly." Ichigo watched her glide her hands around his body.

"They wish to procure the best care for their head, which is understandable. They already have very well skilled medics that can do this with a little specific knowledge. I have a feeling he would do much better at home." She said smiling and pulling back her hands. "He is much calmer with you around." She noted the lessening of reiatsu flushing around his system trying to will everything under his control. There was some residual amount there, controlling his response to the pain as any captain would, but his body for once was at complete rest and he was sleeping deeply. She hadn't ever witnessed that since the time she'd knocked him out with sedatives at the beginning, it was never usually done of his own will.

"Thanks to your father Ichigo, the poison is well within the limits his body can eliminate naturally over time. There is no evidence of further damage and he will need plenty of rest if he is to reach his previous level of health again."

"You know I sense a but in that."

"Obviously the initial damage to his lungs will take longer. They by design I would guess, took the brunt of the attack." She slid the oxygen mask over his head, he might not need it all the time now, but whilst he was at his most relaxed he might as well benefit from it. "His future health is dependable greatly on how much we can convince him to let it all take the appropriate amount of time. This cannot be rushed. Weakened hearts do not pump correctly, livers do not eliminate waste effectively and lungs take in needed oxygen to the blood. Its taken a month to get this far Ichigo. It is not going to be a month to be back behind his desk."

"This is Byakuya we are talking about. You know stubborn, strong willed, and pig headed! What ever you want to call him, he's going to have his own agenda."

"I would not release him without you understanding the implications. However, give him another two weeks and he would probably discharge himself."

"Give him one more sponge bath and he'll do it right away!" Ichigo chuckled but he nodded. "I get the drift of what your saying. In short if I have to, a bit of light hearted bondage might be a good idea?"

She laughed softly and shook her head at his joking. "I don't think I want to know about your method of _restraint_."


	19. Getting Ready to come home

Unohana was glad to see that Ichigo had joined the chief Kuchiki medic Benjiro, the personal servant Ugi and Isshin for her discussion on Byakuya's care at home. They sat in her comfortable office around her desk where she had gathered all the notes on his care. "The definition of pain is said to be what ever the person says it is and exists wherever he says it does. With this patient, don't expect him to tell you there is any at all." She looked to see if they understood that and Ichigo mutter of stubborn mule under his breath hit home better than anything she could add to that. "But believe me, there is a considerable amount. Pain has the ability to strip a patient of their usual self, at times dehumanising them to be only able to express mere instinctive impulses. Added to the fact that this patient cannot communicate with us just makes detecting the pain all that more important."

Ichigo didn't comment that he seemed to communicate just fine with Byakuya, that was obviously due to their relationship and of little help with the others. "Nah, just ask me. I know what he wants most times." He shrugged. "Stubborn yeah but stupid he isn't."

"You have your division Ichigo, you won't always be there." Isshin answered that statement.

"I've rescheduled a lot of things. Kira can handle most stuff so I'll work from home most of the time. We've set up a communication relay with the butterflies. So long as I attend the Captains meetings the old man don't care what I'm up to."

"Have you ever tried your powers on healing?" Ugi asked his employer. "With your father I wondered if you could?"

"Never tried." Ichigo shook his head. He had never needed to what with Orihime, his dad and Retsu around. "Knowing me, I'd do more damage by using too much reiatsu." They chuckled at the distinct possibility of that.

"Well, lets understand pain a little more for Ichigo and Ugi's benefit." Retsu said sitting. "Imagine it as a set of gates, Ninja in Japan use the gate system for release of their chakra as they call it, but we medics use the gates as a chain of pain release and control. This is always, always the first thing I check with the Captain. Lowering his pain levels is always the first route to ensuring he is comfortable. By checking the gateway of the pain signals from his lower stomach through his abdomen to where the nerve endings enter the spinal cord, I can trace the pain upwards through the gates that get closer and closer to his brain. Often the third gate which branches from the lungs and heart is the worst affected and I know to release some energy into desensitising that area before I move on. It can however be the second gate which works with his abdominal organs, or even the last fourth gate that deals with the head. Stress alone causing him headaches and tension."

"So you can lessen his pain by making his body think it has less?" Ichigo tested his understanding of this idea.

"It is just a start, not a permanent situation for his condition, but it helps until the pain relieving drugs can take effect. Often by which time he has fallen asleep." She smiled at him as he looked thoughtful about how uncomfortable Byakuya was again. He wished with all his might that he could swop places, but in truth he knew that Byakuya was probably dealing with all this glad it wasn't him.

"How would I know if he was in pain if he cannot tell me?" Ugi asked. "Unlike you all I do not possess any spiritual powers."

"No, but he is familiar with your presence Ugi and you have a respectful relationship already built up, which means he might well express his discomfort to you. He has been helped greatly these past two days with you caring for him." It was true, Ichigo had noticed it to. Since that day with the female medic, Ugi had been here serving his master as diligently as he did at home. There was already some uncommunicated understanding that allowed the servant to second guess and predict what his master would want before he even knew himself. What as the point in a personal servant who couldn't tell that his master was going to need a bath today instead of a shower, that he would request eggs for breakfast and not fish. That he would want the blue robes and not the red ones. Ugi was able to predict his master very well and had done so for the past ninety years. Ninety years had built a trust that meant the captain did not mind his servants hands upon him bathing him. It had been known, that Ugi would assist him in the past for minor injuries after missions, by cleaning out bloodied wounds and tending to his clan leader until the master fell into an exhausted sleep. He was also the only person in the whole household that had witnessed the tears that fell after Hisana and the one who was permitted to disturb him in his shrine if something important arose. The only servant who had witnessed his master relax and smile again after getting more intimate with Ichigo and the first one he sought out to help him with Ichigo when he died. For a man like Byakuya that was a real privilege and Ugi did not take that lightly.

Ugi thought a moment and realised that he had already been responding to the silent signals of pain that his master's body emitted. He hadn't needed words to read the way his body trembled stiffly as if afraid to move and cause more pain. He had also noted the different ways he responded to the questions of his comfort with his visitors; his sister received a curt shake of the head accompanied by a total lack of movement, held in by a surge of his energies in controlling his body. But in contrast, if it was Ichigo, his body would loosen and he would not be ashamed to let his husband see he was struggling to the point of tears. In-between those there was a huge variance of responses but they were fairly consistent. The medics who tended to him were treated to being ignored if they ignored him by just doing as they were assigned and leaving without so much as a sympathetic smile at their patient. The others who respected his position, showed reverence for this being a captain were allowed a sneak peek into his soul and he would co-operate with their polite requests for as far as his pride and privacy went.

Ichigo himself had been relying on listening and observing his lover to know how much pain Byakuya was in. He noted if he was groaning and crying; how was his mood? Was he seeking comfort, withdrawn or agitated? Sometimes he had noticed the odd grimace, frown or that stoic mask hoping to hide how bad he felt. Thankfully the attempts to shout and yell with wild thrashing movements had gone now, thanks to the fact that most of the poison was gone.

"I think for all our benefit we should be using the same system of discussing pain with the Captain. He will appreciate we are all trying to assist him and trusting his judgement. Therefore from this point on, no one will assume that they know how much pain Byakuya Taicho is in. He has, even in his weakened condition full use of his limbs and full cognitive abilities. Don't worry, Ugi, it is a very simple idea." She smiled at the slightly alarmed man. He had not realised he had given away his concern that he could not do this as well as these powerful men around him. "We simply ask directly where _is _the pain and allow him to gesture. We will no longer give him the option of saying there is no pain, but only in telling us _where_ it is. He can point and then using his fingers indicate on a score of one to ten, with ten being the worst, how bad it is. At this point Ugi you will need to inform Benjiro of the captain's response if it is beyond six." The servant nodded.

"Ugi and I..." Ichigo began. "...cannot do what the others can do to help him if it is 6: and if it is even a 3 I want to help him Retsu. I just hate this idea that he's in so much pain as it is." Ichigo wrung his hands together.

"Quite right Ichigo. Where as the medics will be using analgesics to help him, there are other ways to help him cope. Some ideally suited to just you in fact." Ichigo felt her calming energy sooth him before she continued. "The other day, you bathed him. Your massage was instinctive but it soothed him so much he slept for an entire night."

"After choking him."

"The cough will lessen over time and cannot be avoided. His body is trying to eliminate the waste products in his lungs. None of those episodes should be considered your fault." It was a stern rebuke, but she obviously needed the child to stop worrying in such a way. How would Ichigo be able to help Byakuya if he was worried constantly about setting him off into a coughing fit. It would result in limited benefit for Byakuya and possibly the withdrawl of such simple but effective treatment. "Massage is a very important procedure for patients. They often appreciate the contact with a loved one, a chance to let go and relax. When Byakuya Taicho is so limited in his movements, it helps his circulation and muscles greatly, so do not under estimate its potential. As a couple, you alone Ichigo offer the most simple and restorative method at our disposal." He snorted a laugh at her smile and she was pleased to see him relax too.

"Ugi." The female Captain looked back to the servant. "For you one of the simplist ways to help would be by using warm pads on any joints that show signs of stiffening or cramps in his muscles. Seeing that his position is changed and seeing to his hygiene and bedding often. Regulate the rooms temperature and that he gets a steady flow of visitors balanced with enough rest in-between. You both can use relaxation methods with music, aromatherapy and just enough stimulation to stop any boredom."

...

Ichigo's head was pounding with information on how infections transmit and care of Byakuya's diet. The kitchen staff were going to be barraged with strict instructions on what to feed the captain and when, how much and how often. They'd have to get used to higher standards of hygiene for the time being too. How they needed to ensure that the mansion could cope with the need to keep the room warm and ventilated; that there were measures for all visitors to wash their hands, that the cleaning staff kept the dust to a minimum and cleaned with an added vigour for a while – never mind change the bedding every time it was bloodied and soiled. The details of dealing with 'body waste' left little to the imagination and Byakuya was not going to appreciate using the bedpans and having Ichigo carry his 'pooh' to the bathroom!

There were new security measures to implement, supplies to order, servants to organise, elders and family members to placate and shove some understanding up their noses. Byakuya could not just step immediately back into his role as the family care-taker and Ichigo had already ignored all the demands for payments and official wranglings; the Kuniki's needed there clan to run smoothly too and whose shoulders was that going to fall on? His. With Byakuya home, he could not longer use hospital visits as an excuse. Even the simple things such as the transport from the hospital suddenly felt daunting. Was it even, still okay to sleep together in the same bed?

_Ahhhhggggg._

Ichigo realised that his husband coming home was going to have more of an impact that he appreciated. How on earth Byakuya had coped before was a miracle and Ichigo felt a renewed sense of respect for his lover. Retsu may well have helped lessen his anxiety over the homecoming now he knew what was expected of him and how Byakuya was going to need him, but.

But there was an element still that wondered if he could cope. What if his lack of medical knowledge made Byakuya sicker? What if he didn't do something right and an infection set in? It was all so tiring and Ichigo couldn't help that knot of worry in his guts. How was he going to cope with his division too, even with the measure in place he'd already set up? Byakuya had wanted him to check in on the sixth too and that just added to his list of responsibilities. The need for a night out called him, but that was a pipe dream too. No way could he afford that time to feel so carefree and socialize while Byakuya was so poorly. Guilt flooded him again, what a selfish bastard after all the things Byakuya had done for him. After all the things he had just learnt about Byakuya and how badly beaten down his body was. He stood at the door way, watching Ugi adjusting the captains position and chatting away light heartedly as if it was a regular thing that his employer almost dies.

"Ichi?" Isshin had walked behind his son knowing the boy was totally oblivious to his presence. Ichigo looked up at his dad and let out a sigh. Isshin didn't say anything else. He gave the kid no chance to argue or push him away and just yanked him swiftly into a hug.

Byakuya could feel Ichigo at the door. He could sense the unease in him and he hated the idea that he was the cause of it. To be home would be so much simpler. Ichigo would have less running around to do and more time to relax. The longing to be home just increased as he blocked out Ugi and his polite waffle.

Ugi stopped his tending aware suddenly that his master was stiffening. His gaze follwed that of the raven haired patient and they watched Ichigo being led away by his father.

"He's got a lot to take in." Ugi spoke to the frown of his master. "That was a very long meeting." Byakuya wouldn't know he had been asleep for most of it. "But I'm not just your personal servant am I?" He smiled. "I'm the brother of his too. Tekki is looking after him too you know, making sure he eats when he gets in, seeing that his baths are ready and his clothes set out. He's doing such a good job, I don't think Ichigo-dono has even noticed." Byakuya's hand sealed arond his servants and the face implored him. Ugi nodded. "When I'm done here. I'll contact my brother and see that he gives the young master a little more attention this evening." Byakuya nodded and Ugi smiled at the peace decending over his own master. He could predict and communicate quite well it seemed after all.

...

Ichigo landed with a thud on his bed, almost asleep before he landed. Writing the exhustive list of everything that needed his attention with his father had helped. For that one simple action, Ichigo felt he had achieved something and now knew which of those duties was more important. The helpful hands of Tekki where there sitting him up, undressing him and wrapping him in his bath robes. Ichigo let himself be guided to the bathroom and washed. The bed had been warmed by a brass bed warmer and he slid gratefully under the sheets and sipped the hot broth pushed into his hands.

"Tekki, thank you."

"Think nothing of it master." Tekki sat on his knees awaiting the empty soup bowl which he took and placed down. Ichigo was a little suprised by the warm hands that captured his own, but he was too tired to care as Tekki began to deftly massage his hands in such a way sleep was very soon overwhelming. "Your Father sent a list of duties for the staff. I would be honoured to impliment them my Lord."

Ichigo lifted his head off the pillow and looked at his servant. His smiled, his father really was a devious old goat, but he was good at it. "I would be honoured if you did too."

* * *

Okay - sorry it is so short but I didn't suddenly want the home stuff to mix with the hospital. I had to do some research and for the sake of Plagerism I used _'Nursing Practice & Health Care. A foundation text._ Edited by S. Hinchliff, S. Norman & J. Schober published by Arnold in the UK 1998. ( Reference applies for the duration of this story.) My referencing sucks I know, my Uni tutors would shoot me.


	20. Healing at home

If Byakuya kept his eyes closed and didn't move a single atom of his body, he was sure that the waves of nausea and pains would pass eventually. The hope had been held for the past hour since he had arrived home, having endured the mind numbing pain and disorientation from being man handled onto a stretcher, then into a horse drawn carriage. Ichigo's presence beside him all the way was the only thing that stopped him demanding they give up the madness and just let him die where was. He knew his groans left him forced out by his traumatised body and he had little control over them, but he would rather have been sedated and left oblivious to the ordeal.

The degradation of having his private guards and the general public of Seireitei witness to his fall from grace was another wound to add to the physical ones he carried. He had tried, really tried to hold the grievance at being jostled with the rumblings of carriage wheels that reverberated through the floor directly into his poorly padded body.

Ichigo had born the brunt of the feverish pain by sacrificing a hand to the vice grip of his lover. Byakuya had poured his entire energy into the strength of that hold and was sure that Ichigo would now have broken bones to prove it. But he did not grumble back nor ask for his hand to be released. He endured just as Byakuya did and the noble was thankful for the connection between them.

"Byakuya." Ichigo's voice was soft and fearful that he might wake an otherwise sleeping man. But Byakuya fluttered his eyes open and looked at the concern pouring towards him. A cooling stroke of a damp cloth wiped over his sweating brow. "Where does it hurt?"

_Just how does one point to his entire being? _Byakuya thought. He was used to their 'bullying' that left him little option but to give an answer. His hand seemed to have increased in weight during the journey to his own bed and his rasping breath increased with the effort to lift his arm. A small gesture of sweeping from his head to the end of his reach at his thighs communicated what he could and Ichigo nodded thoughtfully.

"Everywhere?" He guessed and the born noble nodded slightly. "1 to 10?"

Ichigo watched his fingers open up to show nine and Ichigo looked over his shoulder to the medic Benjiro who was already preparing the fluid of relief. Sleep came none to soon.

...

Waking the following day, allowed for some relief that the pain has lessened and localised to his chest. Ugi seemed to be on hand within an instant and lifted his patient 45 degrees. This slightly elevated position led to a holistic transformation. Byakuya's eyes feasted on the sight of his familiar room and the home comforts he had almost forgotten existed. He bathed in the beauty of his antique lacquered furniture, water colour pictures and the wide open doors that gave him a perfect view of his garden from the bed. He also noted the subtle changes made for his sake. The extra heaters placed close to the bed, the additional bedding and pillows; the Hi-Fi was primed and ready with a mountain of CD's, a soft lounging chair from the study had been added and vases of flowers adorned every flat area. The changes were obviously Ichigo's influence and Byakuya was flooded with a warmth and for the first time since being injured, he actually felt happy.

"Hey!" Ichigo smiled at he entered the room followed by Tekki with a tray. "You've woken up at last. Looks like breakfast was timed just right." Byakuya looked at his lover still dressed for bed and smiled as he climbed back in beside him giving the briefest of kisses. "Its only a boring miso, Retsu said to keep you on plain stuff for a while. Still even plain cooked by your chefs is a pretty damn good."

"Medicine first my Lord." Ugi took the tea brewed from the Bell flowers and Byakuya knew that Ugi would not baby him by attempting to feed him. Lifting the cup himself added to his sense of well-being and he sipped at the foul tasting but warming fluids. The first drink of the day, always had the same affect of loosening the waste built up over night and Byakuya quickly dreaded the rushing need to cough. Flames of acid burned his passages as the thrust of air agitated his lungs and he grimaced his way into the first wave of coughing.

Ugi readied the napkin and manoeuvred his master encouraging him to lean to his side. The upper lung drained its pooled globules of blood clots and reddy brown blood, lumps of green infected slime accompanied this on it ascent up the bronchial passages. Ugi held the napkin firmly as Byakuya coughed relentlessly and eliminated the mess. Ichigo firmly patted his lover on the back with the flat of his palm forcing the more reluctant liquids to shift and also be expelled. They repeated this on his other side and soon a breathless and wheezing captain was laid back into his pillows. It took some minutes for the pain to reduce enough for him to feel able to respond to their questions and open his eyes again, but he did not shake from the task of finishing his herbal brew.

There was no doubt in his mind that his relief came all the quicker for Ichigo having slid himself behind the noble and wrapping his body up within a snug cocoon of his body and tugging up the warm blankets. To be within Ichigo's arms was more than perfect and Byakuya hugged Ichigo's arms that held around his chest. This was worth the ordeal of coming home, the love that radiated from his husband soothed parts of his inner being that hadn't had full relief in over 50 plus years. Being the carer last time, he had not appreciated the enormity of such a simple act as a hug.

Ichigo was content to stay right where he was. It felt more than natural to hold Byakuya close like this, his body acted as the support structure the weak man needed and allowed Ichigo at last to feel as if he was some use to his lover.

Tekki placed the breakfast tray on the bed and Byakuya again appreciated the subtle differences of home to hospital. The bland utilitarian items used at the 4th were now replaced with the finest bone china, in which delicate aroma's filtered up from the perfectly prepared food and the small spray of flowers decorating the beautiful tray. The Kuchiki emblem decorated the crockery and silver wear; Byakuya has always known it was there, he'd seen it since he was a child, but only now did he appreciate the thought that his ancestors had put into the mansion.

Breakfast was indeed delicious. The Kuchiki chef's were far superior to those at the disposal of the 4th and the difference was obvious immediately to a trained set of taste buds. Miso could be boiled from a packet in a second with a hot kettle if one is desperate, or like the dish he had just eaten, it could be prepared with the skills of a chef from scratch with the freshest of ingredients and alight neglected taste buds that had all but forgotten what food tasted like. If he could have, he would have sent his compliments to the chef.

Ichigo was pleased when Byakuya drained the entire cup, drained and even sighed with a blissful sigh as the last drop landed on his tongue. He smiled so relieved that the drama of yesterday was all but a memory now. The man between his legs was relaxed and looking quite calm and serene just as Ichigo hoped he would have been.

"So, any requests for your first day home?" Byakuya looked up at his lover and nodded. The one thing he had longed for would make this a perfect morning. His hands searched for Ichigo's and he gave a tug for Ichigo to move even closer. Byakuya wanted to feel his lovers body tight against his with no room even for air between them. He closed his eyes with a contented hum as Ichigo completely engulfed him, resting his head on the nobles shoulder and letting their cheeks caress. Their legs entwined and Ichigo rocked with a slow calming pace.

This was the real meaning of heaven. The feeling was indescribable; it was as if Byakuya had discovered Nirvana. All his every-things had arrived. The wishes and desires of a lonely man became real. The arms that wrapped around him, were made of pure indulgent bliss and Byakuya closed his eyes to float on the passing cloud 9. Yes this was his everything.

Ichigo asked Tekki to slip in the CD he had already set up and move their book closer so he could reach it. Ichigo didn't want to move and break this magic spell that had cast over the room this morning. Byakuya let his head rest comfortably back as the music began to drift lazily around the dozy occupants. Ichigo picked up the book and opened it at the book mark.

"You read when I was away, we weren't this far forward before I left!" He scolded Byakuya lightly.

Byakuya shrugged slightly and Ichigo tutted.

"You could at least show some remorse!" He huffed with a smile on his lips. "Well, you'll have to put up with me catching up then."

Byakuya couldn't have answered a single question on what Ichigo had read. With the music's delicate strumming behind Ichigo's melodic reading voice, he was numbed eventually back to sleep.

Ichigo closed the book at Ugi's signal and let the servant place the book on the side table.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Ichigo yawned and laid his head back on the mass of pillows behind him. "Don't care what it is, do not wake us." He warned before closing his eyes.

...

Ichigo made his way to the bedroom, he had heard that Reki, Byakuya's cousin and Kii were in Seireitei for family business. He'd abruptly stopped his work in the study and made his way to greet them. He was more than mildly surprised to see Byakuya in the lounging chair and out of bed, that was a first in the 10 days since he'd been home. On top of his lap, sat a bubbly grinning toddler with classic Kuchiki looks.

"Funny hair!" The young Taro exclaimed pointing at Ichigo "Is he a clown?" He whispered none to quietly to Byakuya. Byakuya smiled and shook his head.

"This is Ichigo-Dono remember?" Taro's father spoke with a smile. Ichigo shook hands with Reki and gave a polite kiss to Kii on her cheek.

"You are looking very well Kii." Ichigo, gave Byakuya a peck on the lips before he sat on the floor beside Byakuya leaning against his legs. The two year old rubbed his hair and giggled as it tickled his palm.

"S'real?" He looked up at Byakuya who nodded. The child looked back and gave a tug to make sure.

"I'm very well thank you. Taro, don't pull hair its not nice." The delicate pregnant woman replied.

"Sorry!" Taro grinned at Ichigo and slid of Byakuya's lap to sit on Ichigo instead. "Konnichiwa." The child said with a wide smile and Ichigo held the kid by his sides and held him aloft laughing.

"Konnichiwa Taro!" Ichigo held him high and swung him around with Taro laughing hysterically. "You have got way too big you know!" Ichigo commented putting the child down and feeling the ache from holding him.

"He certainly has grown since last time. He was just a baby then." Reki laughed as his son stood up from Ichigo's lap and dizzily plopped onto his bottom.

"What brings you both to town?"

"Father didn't want to travel, but he needed some supplies and paperwork collected regarding the town house in the second district. We thought an over night stay would be good and to see how my dear cousin is mending."

"Quietly." Ichigo laughed. "Its good to get a work in edgeways these days." He grinned up at Byakuya who tutted.

"Again!" Taro yelled finding his second wind and leaping into Ichigo's lap. Ichigo fell backwards from the unexpected force and the room fell into laughter.

"A captain felled by a two year old!" Kii joked.

Byakuya had tried not to laugh, but Kii had spoken his thoughts and with the rise of his laugh, came the cough he had been trying to suppress for the past minute. Ichigo was there in the blink of an eye having placed the hyperactive child on the floor again.

Kii gathered her son into his lap as they sat quietly in their concern, watching the medic arrive.

Reki had never seen his cousin, even in childhood downed by anything, and it was worrying to see his face twist with the pain. The quantity of blood that fell from his lips did nothing to dispel his concerns. The healing glow sent into his chest seemed to lessen the strength of the coughs and soon he was just left looking exhausted and panting in his chair. No one spoke as Ichigo fetched him some water and stood by patiently whilst he drank. The two men gripped hands and unspoken words passed between them in their eyes, but Kii could recognise the expression of worry and the passing it off all to easily. Their visit had only been twenty minutes, but it was easy to see that it was enough for her husbands dear cousin.

"We will go and let you rest." She said for the ears of Byakuya, but looking at her husband.

"Yes, we will see you again cousin. Kii is due to have her baby in the Spring and we would like to be in Seireitei when she gives birth. By then, you will on your feet and back to your old self no doubt!" He touched Byakuya's shoulder and smiled down at him. "Ichigo." The two men shook hands. "You look after him well."

"Can you imagine the hell if I didn't!" He laughed but nodded. "So long as he controls his stubborn side, he'll be fine."

...

Two weeks later and Byakuya deemed himself well enough to see the elders for family business again. If he could sit upright and keep awake for more than two hour stretches, that it seemed was enough. None of the elders minded the meeting moving to the bedroom or sitting around the bedridden head of the clan. They were happy to have Benjiro present and Ichigo was there to no doubt see that the meeting did not drag on too long.

With a pad poised on his lap, a pencil in his hands, he was set up. The elders gave him a brief run down on everything that he had missed the past month and half, which included marriage proposals for a couple of cousins from the outer branches.

Byakuya was saddened to learn of a death of a distant relative and it dismayed him that the elders had attended on his behalf. Ichigo should have gone in his place if he could not attend, but as that was the day he came out of hospital, it was accepted that the elders would attend instead.

Byakuya wrote instructions on his pad for writing materials, he would send a letter to the widow to readdress the lack of correct etiquette.

The agenda did not contain anything much to get excited about. The finances were as healthy as ever, the family had recovered from its frenzy of panic at losing their heir and pleasantries were sent from Uncle Kendo for a swift recovery. Hollow words however did nothing to appease Byakuya. He knew the elders would have appointed Ichigo in preference of the older stubborn man. In an ideal situation they wanted someone they could manipulate and control. They'd be burned on too many occasions by Byakuya and his temperament, so it was a sure bet that Ichigo would have been convinced that it was the right thing to do.

There were a number of social events around Seireitei involving the noble families, none of which he could attend, but an agreeable letter of apologies was devised to send out.

Boring details of building and assets throughout Soul Society were discussed and agreements given for organisations to host events or businesses to secure rental agreements.

The Kuchiki guards status was reported and Byakuya issued several thoughts on upgrading their ranks and the elders answered his questions on the work in progress at their barracks. Ichigo was impressed by Byakuya's memory on individuals names, as he asked about one guard who's wife was ill, another who had fallen ill himself and the family of another who had died on duty. He gave orders to rehouse the family at a small house he owned in the 5th district and a pension to be paid monthly.

Letters of thanks were dictated for all his well wishers, which to Ichigo's surprise, included an adoptive grandmother of Hisana's. Several questions later, Ichigo had discovered that she was ancient but well, living in another house the Kuchiki's owned in the 1st district and also enjoying a modest living allowance courtesy of Byakuya's Captains pay.

Byakuya tired towards the end of discussions on the upgrades to the mansion, but Ichigo was already voicing his opinion that repairs to a building as old as this needed constant work. He would have agreed that the servants bathing conditions were not ideal and gave his nod of consent for new wash-room suites to be ordered and installed before the year completed.

Ichigo heard the tired heavy breathing of his lover and watched him lay his head back. The meeting needed to end now. Heavy lidded eyes and the fact that Byakuya had laid the pencil down confirmed he was too tired to contribute any more.

"Gentlemen." Ichigo interrupted when the next topic from the agenda was suggested and the elders looked to the respected young man. "It's time to stop now."

The elders bowed their heads in compliance.

"Thank you for your time today." Ichigo smiled at them and wondered at their wide eyed expressions as they left the room. "What I do?"

Byakuya picked up his pencil. _They do their duty, it is expected and not done to receive gratitude._

"So what I don't thank them when they've worked hard?"

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. _It is not expected, but I think it is welcomed. _The man grimaced as a pulse of pain ran though his chest and Ichigo was there instantly gripping the hands that had clenched tightly at his robes.

"Benjiro!" Ichigo called the medic even though he was already hot footing it over in time for a bout of vicious coughing.

Byakuya had barely enough energy to cough and Ichigo pounded at his back harder than normal to free the fluids causing the blockage. The blood splattered into the napkin in one large glob of clotted mess and Byakuya drew in a huge breath.

Benjiro threw his healing light over the lords chest and soothed at the pains that started this episode whilst Ichigo rubbed and massaged his lovers trembling back. A shot of pain relief later and his eyes lids closed heavily.

"The meeting may have been too long. We should shorten it in future." Benjiro gave his verdict and Ichigo nodded.

"I agree. But, it also shows how much progress he has made." Ichigo stroked the long strands of hair as he gently removed the weave and hair adornment from his lover. It did show progress and Ichigo was glad of all the tiny increments in Byakuya's stamina and strength. It wouldn't be too long now that Byakuya would regain his voice and his lover would be well onto the road of recovery. Until then however, Ichigo was quite content to sit and tend to him.

* * *

Sorry no smex today again. If it doesn't suit the story I am not just going to write it in for the sake of it.


	21. The Long Slog

Kira sat at his desk and pressed on through his own paperwork. He dealt with all the enquiries that came into the third division and sent runners back and forth with completed paperwork, orders and supplies requests. After working steadily all morning he frowned at the closed door of his Taicho and wondered why Ichigo had been so quiet since the captains meeting this morning. Usually there was some drama or at least noise as the hyperactive man raised his voice at the injustice of all the paperwork. He'd usually fight his way out of his room and the million piles of paper just to put some poor passing squad member through his paces and vent his need for some action.

Of course since Kuchiki Taicho had been injured, Ichigo was more out than in and when he was in he was usually busy yelling for strong coffee to keep him awake whilst he battled with the previously mentioned paperwork mountains that were building up considerably. He hardly had chance to battle with his division members or oversee the training schedules and recruit reviews.

It had only got worse since the also previously mentioned captain had been sent home. Ichigo had taken piles of work home with him each time he disappeared, but it hardly made any dent in the piles left behind. Pile. Piles. Piles. There certainly seemed to be a lot of piles today.

Kira with hot steaming thick and potent coffee in hand, he knocked gently on the door of his captain. He heard no reply and slid the door open, stood to walk in and knelt again to shut it. All a feat of mastery with one hand so the coffee didn't spill.

Kira sighed as he approached the desk and tipped his head sideways to see the sleeping Taicho more clearly. Ichigo was leant forward on his desk, his head resting on a soggy wet patch of ink from where he had drooled on the inky documents. Soft deep breaths were passing his lips and he was out for the count.

Kira placed the coffee down and reach over to shake Ichigo on the shoulder. Several shakes that had become increasingly harder, later and Ichigo stirred with slight alarm and sat sleepily upright.

"Bakki!" He startled. Kira noted the ink had transferred from the document to his captains cheek.

"Oh...Ermm Taicho?" Kira, tapped his own cheek. "Ink on your face sir."

"What?" Ichigo was still not quite functioning at an awake speed and had to sit a moment watching Kira's strange hand gestures until finally he woke enough to understand but quite frankly he didn't care.

"Sorry I thought you might need some coffee sir." Kira handed the hot cup forward and Ichigo took it gratefully.

"Oh God I'm sorry Kira, I can't shift his tiredness." Ichigo took the coffee but not before scrubbing his hair with his hands and letting out a sigh.

"I think that's because you are burning the candle at both ends sir." Kira could see the pressure of trying to be all things to all men and being in twelve places at the same time.

"You make it sound like I'm enjoying all of this." He tutted and sipped the coffee. "If I could wish for anything now, it would be for a quite room to get a nights sleep. Its not very restful sleeping next to a man who sounds like he's a trying to swallow a mouth organ." He snorted at his joke and shook his head. "Its not funny, I shouldn't joke, but bloody hell... I just want some sleep!" He banged his head against the desk top repeatedly.

"Oi, that's my job!" Rukia's voice slid into the room along with her petite little figure and Ichigo looked up at her with a manic grin.

"If you've come to beat me up, just make sure you knock me unconscious for at least a day please!"

"Baka!" She tutted and looked to Kira. "What up with the idiot?"

"Sleep deprivation."

"Now Rukia, do it now!" Ichigo knelt at her feet with his hands praying up at her and she eyed him with some suspicion.

"Is Nii-sama being difficult?"

"Not really." Ichigo shook his head. "Just noisy!" He tugged as his hair and shook his head looking defeated to the ground.

"He can't talk you idiot how is he noisy?"

"I tell you what you go and sit with him and listen. He grunts and groans and wheezes. He snores like a fat old man and I just can't sleep without waking every five minutes to see if he's stopped damn well breathing and died on me. I'm knackered!"

"Might I suggest the Captains quarters are never used?" Kira added hoping it was a helpful suggestion.

"Who'd sit with him, he's sending Ugi round the bend, I don't know where the man gets his patience from. I don't know where I get mine from either." He sat on his heels and mocked sobbed, he really did feel shitty he was that tired. "If he wasn't so ill, I'd kill him!"

"Go and sleep in the captains quarters you dumbass and I'll go and sit with him." She just had to have a word with her captain, but he was bound to agree.

Ichigo found that the captains rooms were quite unremarkable but that was exactly what he needed. No distractions or stimulation of any sort. He laid on the futon and closed his eyes. Just moments from the point he was going to doze off a rukus outside had him scrambling to his feet and flying open the window and looking down at the gathered squad members ready for an afternoons worth of training.

"If any of you dumb fucks makes so much as another pissing squeak I will personally come down there and gut every single one of you!" Ichigo full rage and most penetrative scowl had every single man running for his life within a nanosecond. Ukitake Jūshirō also hesitated from stepping a foot further into the courtyard. He wasn't one usually afraid of anything, but he looked up at Ichigo scrubbing his hair with his hands and slip away out of sight and he was truly afraid of something. Rukia couldn't have asked for an afternoon off too soon it seemed.

Instead of stopping at Ichigo's office for a tea, he'd make a call on the 'Old Man.'

...

Byakuya leant heavily against the wall on hand keeping him barely on his feet the other holding a cotton handkerchief to his mouth. He tried to draw in breath but all his lungs seemed to want to do was force another batch of sickly looking blood from him. Finally he dragged in gulps of air and looked back to the bed. For once, he regretted his room being the largest. It was no good though, he was going to have to get to the bathroom. His bladder was also insistent it needed relief. The bathroom was even further than the bed.

He cursed his own damn pride for insisting he would not use one of those 'pans' in bed ever again. It was so undignified and humiliating. He now realised however that also sending Ugi away because of his temper tantrum was not in hindsight not a good idea; although communicating his displeasure in just grunts and the odd word were an achievement. His voice was returning albeit very slowly and quietly, but the odd word or two did not ache and sting quite the way it had before.

From his semi-crouched position, with a grunt of frustration, he made himself stand erect, still holding onto the wall and steadied his shaking legs. This was most definitely something he should not have completed doing, but Kuniki's do not stand down in the face of adversity and he wasn't going to now. The bedroom had just become his battlefield.

He made another three or so steps with the wall providing stability, but the strain was too much and his panting state brought on more coughing. His legs were threatening to give way and the tiredness was enough to bowl him over onto the ground if he'd let it.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Ichigo bounded into the room rushing to Byakuya. "What the hell are you doing there?" The noble was bent double coughing and Ichigo rubbed his hand over the sky-blue silk sleeping robe. In just doing that he could feel the strength of the coughs racking at his lover. He waited patiently until he was finished and helped him stand upright. "So?"

"My…body…has…needs." He panted out his voice still only at a whisper from behind his hanky.

"Bathroom?" Ichigo asked and the noble nodded.

Taking most of his weight, Ichigo got Byakuya to the bathroom and sat him upon the 'throne'. The panting alarmed Ichigo and he opened Byakuya's hand with the screwed up handkerchief in its palm. "This is going to be your life if you don't take it easy Bakki." Ichigo looked at the hanky the red stain making his point.

"Don't...lec...ture...me."

"Where is Ugi or Rukia?" The frown that appeared on Byakuya's face told Ichigo all he needed to know. "Promise me not to give any more trouble?"

"Ichigo." The tone was one to rebuke him, but Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Don't you remember the time we had together when I was ill? We made the most of it didn't we? There wasn't any of this being a pain stuff. Let me indulge you just a bit hey?" Ichigo looked at his lover and sighed. "Just think logically here. A few months, God even 6 more months of just letting us do our job and you'll be back on your feet. One month of you forcing yourself and thinking you can override the pain and struggles and you'll either set yourself back months or worse still, you won't actually recover at all." They locked eyes and Ichigo hoped Byakuya would respond to his honesty. "Imagine being like Jūshirō? Often bedridden and unable to work. It just scares me okay?" Ichigo leant forward and kissed Byakuya softly on the lips. "Please."

The pleading in Ichigo's voice carried through to the soft hold he hand of his husbands hands, the dampness to his eyes and sincerity that emanated from them.

Byakuya went to speak, but Ichigo stopped him shaking his head. "No excuses. Pride, duty, honour or whatever, its all a load of crap." The anger inside him only just tinged his words, but it cut through Byakuya like a hot blade through butter and he nodded. His hands squeezed around Ichigo's and he tipped his head to rest it against his lovers.

"Tired." Byakuya whispered.

Ichigo nodded and hauled the man to his feet. Whilst he was there, he made use of the toothbrush, wash cloth and a quick shave with a western shaver from the real world and then went to assist Byakuya back to bed.

Byakuya's hand raised to stop Ichigo moving him and Ichigo frowned at the face he adored. "I..." He looked as if he was struggling to say something and Ichigo waited, giving him the time he needed. "Stay." He admitted with a defeated look. "You look...tired."

Ichigo smiled and shrugged. "I am. The old man even visited me at the division." Ichigo began to throw off his uniform and let it drop down onto the floor. "Told me to take some time off." Byakuya looked at him as he slid into the blankets with him. "I don't know why who or how, but fuck I'm glad he did... Now if you start with your snoring, ill or not, I'm going to slap you!" He chortled.

...

Time jump a month.

Unohana followed a servant girl through the mansion and smiled at her as she paused at a door and slid it open. Unohana heard the sound of laughter and held her hand up to stop the girl from intruding the peace.

"Thank you. I will introduce myself." She smiled at the girl who bowed and went back to her duties. Unohana walked slowly into the beautifully tended lush garden and walked along the wooden walkway through the maples, flowering shrubs and delicate grasses. The laughing had stopped a minute ago and as she rounded a bushy Fatsia the sight before her made her stop and retreat to hide in the foliage.

The garden opened out to a vibrant bright green lawn with several sizeable established trees dotted throughout the large open space. In the shade of the largest tree, a tea tray sat made for two and, a pair of elegant men relaxed. Two pairs of sandals sat neatly beside each other, a mix of beautiful satin cushions and throws softened the hard ground. Ichigo sat leaning against a fat cushion which in turn leant against the tree's broad trunk; his were feet crossed at the ankles and in his hands a book. Byakuya lay on his side with his head on Ichigo's lap, his glossy black hair fanning out over Ichigo's thighs and knees; his hand tucked inside his husbands green robe and more laughter began to echo around the space.

"You have to stop doing that!" Ichigo slapped Byakuya's playful fingers. "Its enough that your hair is driving me mad. Do you want me to read or not?" He playfully tapped the book on Byakuya's head and protectively reached down to adjust the throw that was covering the convalescing man.

"Read on." The smiling noble said in his weak voice and rolled onto his back closing his eyes as Ichigo's voice crept in silken waves over the silence. Ichigo raised the book with one hand to find his place and drew his fingers through the black locks beneath him.

"...They ran from whence they came, finding nothing they hoped to. Despair and anguish gripped at their hearts fearing they were too late. 'Luther, what if?' His face looked so full of regret and bitterness, Matthew was moved to place his hands on his brothers shoulder. 'No we shall not give up my brother. Not whilst there is still breath within us, we will find them.' The brothers gave some moments though to their next action and both seemed to alight upon an idea at the same moment. 'The Docks' They both said together and with a nod of affirmation, ran from the dank building into the thick of the night." Ichigo flipped the page and returned his hand to Byakuya's hair. "Meanwhile the spite of Gunville grew as he spied the twins running to their fate." Ichigo smiled with mischief and as he spoke, turned his voice into a high pitched crones voice. "At last I shall be granted my wish. I will grind them to dust and take back what is rightfully mine!" He added a sinister laugh and looked down at Byakuya doing his best not to laugh. He shook his head waving his hand in front of his face and let out a croaked cry.

"Don't...You'll make...me cough..." He rolled onto his side listening to Ichigo give another wail of sinister laugh and let a burst of laugher fall from his lips. He pushed up to a kneel and fished inside the sleeve of his red robe as his cough threatened.

Ichigo drew up his knees and knelt as his lover began to cough. It didn't sound so menacing these days, just as if he had a bad cold. The white hanky revealed only the smallest splattering of blood. Ichigo took the hanky and wiped Byakuya's lips. "You're getting much better." He commented as they stared into each others eyes. "This past week, You've hardly passed any blood." He again pulled the fallen throw back over his lovers shoulders and smoothed down the creases over his back.

"Because you...force me...to get well." Ichigo moved to bring his lover onto his lap and cradle him within his arms; the tree offered its trunk as support. The throw now covering them both.

"And you know why that is do you?" Ichigo smiled in a way that Unohana could see the love radiating off him towards Byakuya. The gesture of stroking the hair from his face didn't need to confirm it, but the touching gesture was so delicate and soft, her own heart melted at the sight. "Because you are a man of your word."

"I try to be."

"No you are. Sometimes when you promise to skin Renji within a inch of his life..." They laughed. "Okay bad example." Ichigo smiled and leaned in to give his lover a soft kiss on his lips. "You promised me an eternity. Two years is way short on that promise." He clarified before leaning in again and letting his parted lips kiss at the side of his lovers mouth. His tongue ran along Byakuya's velvet bottom lip and dip in to savour the taste of exotic warmth. Byakuya's tongue teased him with Jasmine tea and the faintest hint of metallic blood. Everywhere that his tongue caressed, the sensitive flesh flooded Byakuya with delight reminding him just how much he needed to be with Ichigo.

"I thought that...I was going...to die..." Byakuya began to talk and Ichigo looked at the serious face his lover held him with.

"Byakuya, you shouldn't be talking so much. I know all this without you telling me."

"Please." Byakuya touched Ichigo on the lips to quieten him. "I..waited...for you." He paused to get enough air before he continued. "I wanted...to see you...one more...time...it felt like... the night...you wanted to see...the stars...when you were dy...ing." He touched Ichigo's cheek. "Every...thing...was so special...then..." He panted now from the effort of talking so much and Ichigo understood how powerfully laced with love their time was back then, and it felt no less now on the other side of the coin. "The fear...of leaving...without seeing you...scared...me." His finger ran alone Ichigo jaw and traced the outline of his lips. "Love you." He said with the last sounds his voice could manage.

"Love you." Ichigo whispered and kissed the fingers still resting on his lips. "Tired?"

Byakuya nodded. Ichigo reached for a pair of the sandals and slid then in turn onto Byakuya's feet. He flourished the throw out and tucked it around the far too frail frame of his husband.

Ichigo slid his arm underneath the long slender legs that draped over his own and lifted the man with ease. Byakuya slid his arms around Ichigo's neck saving his protest that he could walk for another day. Right now, it felt good to be so looked after; it was such a rarity in his life, that holding onto it a bit longer didn't seem so bad.

Unohana watched Ichigo walk towards what must have been their bedroom and she smiled before turning to leave. There was no point in disturbing them, she could tell everything about his condition from her observation. Byakuya was getting the care he required and for once submitting to it with ease. She left feeling that she had been privileged to witness these two men interact, it would do everyone a power of good to fall in love. Byakuya Kuchiki was testament to that.


	22. Fuck the cake

The music playing later is Allegri: Misere Mei, Deus and if you can skip to around 1.30 secs into the music it is really hauntingly beautiful with the female voices over the monastic sounding males. Sounds drastic I know to some of you but honestly its fantastic. (itunes will give you a 30 second flavour if you do a search.) I had a really shitty Christmas eve as I had one of those days. In fact the Ichigo moment described here in the kitchen was the the straw that broke the camels back and had me turning on the music to calm myself quietly instead of taking an unfair rage out on my family!

Having a Byakuya birthday event today and as well as uploading this, I have uploaded two other Byakuya stories - one shots. Go lookie!

* * *

There were not enough suitable words to strongly describe the feeling Ichigo felt as the bowl slipped out of his hands crashed against the worktop and crashed onwards towards the floor. He stood motionless as the contents sprayed themselves within a meter range of his bare feet and he just looked at it. A moment more than necessary passed where he stood rooted to the spot staring at the mess he had just made and his mind just bubbling readying for the onslaught of swearing and anger to rise out of him. He choose wisely knowing how tired he was and that his headache was mildly pounding away ready to blast on the power and become a migraine. No instead of giving in the red mist of anger, he just quietly picked up the bowl and patiently swept up the mess. Every grain of soft flour and gritty sugar felt like boulders beneath his feet as they mocked his ability to cook today. Sometimes the more love he threw into the cooking the worse it turned out and yes today those simple ingredients were mocking him loudly.

He said nothing, his face conveyed nothing, but the air of the room was distinctly uncomfortable. Someone tried to make a witty comment and he simply ignored them rather than taking their head off. That uncomfortable air became stifling as he picked up the bowl and tipped the minute quantity of ingredients that was going to be a cake, into the bin. He placed the bowls and implements beside the sink and nodded a small sign of gratitude to the washer up; turned abruptly and left the room.

Fuck the cake.

The cook looked at kitchen staff with wide eyes too scared to speak in case he was still in ear shot, but she had the feeling that if he had spit fire, it would have been way worse than anything Byakuya had ever done in his entire life. She'd never been scared of the new master before, but now she understood fully how he had managed to wipe out Aizen and half the Espada. He deserved his hero status.

Ichigo scowled his way around the mansion glaring at anything and everything. What was the point in today? Just what was the point? He had got so riled up by people doing what he thought he had agreed they should be and yet all day long he found they weren't. It got to the point that he just simply had had enough even of talking. What was the point anyway when everyone was going their sweet way to do exactly _not _what he asked. Well Fuck the cake and fuck them all quite frankly.

Enough.

It seemed that everywhere he looked something annoyed him as he prowled around the place. Today after all was meant to be a special day with the arrangements for tonight organised as he asked, but instead of finding these things done all he found was errors and heaps of unmitigated disasters. Mess adorned his every turn and dithering idiots jabbered their excuses at his scowls.

Enough enough enough! He slumped into the quietest room he could find and hid from everything, everyone and lets just agree, life itself right now.

When Tekki found Ichigo, tracing him by his pulsating energy, he was sitting in the study, head in hands by the fire and radiating layers of torment. He was tired. He was aching. He had tried to do forty things and failed at most of them. He'd been plagued with visitors when he just needed to get on and to top it all, the most simple of things he desperately wanted to do just tipped him over the edge. The dropping of the bowl was the last straw. The camels back was not simple broken it was shattered and splintered violently.

A warm drink of camomile tea was placed in his hands and he sat back sipping it with silent gratitude as his all too knowing servant massaged his shoulders.

"You have a headache master?" A nod was his reply and the hands moved into his hair and soothed away the tense brain that vibrated angrily around his skull. Tekki knew how much Ichigo had wanted today to go well and how hard he had tried to complete all his tasks so that he could focus on nothing but the preparations for Byakuya. Secretly they had planned and deviously got the noble to agree to an extended trip with Rukia to the hospital for his check up and a trip to the Onsen to relax before turning home. With little coaxing the elder male seemed to agree and went off without any fuss. He truly believed Rukia wanted to treat her brother to the Onsen as a birthday treat and the place had been closed just for their visit; such was the hefty payment the onsen received and bribery that went into Rukia's part.

"What's the time?"

"You have enough time for a quiet cup of tea sir."

"Tekki."

"Just drink my lord, your bath was too hot anyway."

"I haven't finished his cake." He groaned at the memory of the mess in the kitchen and the feel of the gritty sugar still between his toes. "I haven't even _started_ his cake." He sighed correcting himself. It hadn't been an awful day, just one of '_those_' days where little things seemed massive and energy was lacking alongside luck. One of those days where you say to anyone polite enough to enquire and you always replied with 'No its one of _those_ days.' You succinctly conveyed the message that you might as well have not got up as everything had gone wrong. You received your nod and sympathetic smile that did nothing to dispel the days trauma's but at least you knew someone understood your plight.

"I have sent a runner to pick one up sir."

"No but..."

"No but sir. There is no time."

"I wanted to do just one thing for him, one thing that I did by myself."

"You did sir. You organised the party."

"With Renji's help."

"You brought him an antique bookcase for his collection rare books."

"With the help of Ukitake to choose it."

"You made sure his guest..."

"Who were already pestering me for a party. No its no good Tekki. There isn't one simple thing I have done for him. You know when I was ill, he organised a party for me... Best party of my life. And I can't even repay him that much."

"But sir, is it really about repaying? Surely the master did those things without question of it being a favour that needed to be returned?"

"You know that logic just aint going to work on me right now."

"Whist I check your bath, why don't you walk in the garden for five minutes?"

"Its bitter outside, do you suppose Byakuya is warm enough?" The snow had started falling yesterday and was a few inches thick today, it was soft snow but constant. The garden did look beautiful from the window and Ichigo had a sudden childish impulse to step on fresh snow that no one had spoilt. He stood and gazed out as Tekki reached for the woollen cape that hung near the door.

"In the onsen, I should think so sir. Probably just the ticket for loosening his chest too. Ugi arranged for the fur blankets and the carriage to be heated to bring him home in just as you requested." The servant was well versed in Ichigo calming lingo and could always find a suitable retort for his comments.

"I really wanted to make that cake." He said drawing his finger over the cold glass of the window as Tekki pulled the sliding door open and the blast of the cold air billowed into the room.

"You'll think of something." Tekki smiled a genuine smile as a parent would for their child and Ichigo felt a nostalgic pang for his mother.

The ginger male stepped out into the garden. "I'll just take a slow walk around the house towards our room." Tekki nodded and slid the door shut sealing the coldness back outside where it belonged. The servant knew his master well and the magic of snow and the great outdoors always helped.

...

When a pale Byakuya stepped into the house he could barely contain his surprise as a chorus of Happy Birthday sung out at him. His eyes scanned the neat lines of friends comrades and cousins until they stopped on Ichigo at the end. He smiled with sparkling eyes that only Ichigo could read and the others just saw as his usual stoic demeanour.

Rukia dropped her hands from her brothers shoulders, where she had been holding fast a warm blanket and let Ichigo step forward and take her place. She joined the ranks of singers next to her husband and watched the quick peck exchange between the two men.

"What..?"

"Happy Birthday." Ichigo smiled.

...

As the two men held each other and swayed slowly to the music playing, everyone in the room paid them hardly any attention. It was a common acceptance since Ichigo's death, it was now getting much more frequent that an emotion would play across the previously unemotional robot that was Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo's permanent presence had changed the prince of bland into a more animate creature; so no one was surprised by the way they were joined at the hand, hip or the lips!

"Good party?" Ichigo spoke with his lips passing over his lovers.

"Very." Ichigo felt the luscious lips curve into a gentle smile.

"Even if your not tired, which I already know the answer to, I am. Fancy calling it a night?"

"Most definitely." Byakuya's head lowered onto Ichigo's shoulder for the rest of the song just taking a few minutes to absorb the feeling of the hug and way Ichigo's fingers were caressing his lower back. The smell that flowed from his earlier bath and the feel of ginger hair that grazed over his cheek was heavenly. "Thank you."

"I would say, don't mention it, but it was meant to be better than this."

"Better?"

"I just had a day from hell and nothing went right." Ichigo's tone showed enough of his frustrations.

"It couldn't be better Ichigo." Byakuya stopped a further protest with a kiss and shook his head. "Don't spoil it. Its been amazing." Ichigo would never appreciate the reverence Byakuya had for life now. The way his perspective had changed to half full instead of half empty. He saw beauty all around him and so many reasons to be thankful; his near death experience had been a blessing in disguise. "Take me away before my legs give out on me." He whispered as the music drifted quietly to a close.

As they walked into the bedroom Byakuya's ears picked up at the soft lulling sound of a music. Voices drifted in soft mystical sounding rhythms around the room and he looked to Ichigo with wondering eyes. This was not new to him but Ichigo's choice surprised him.

"I've heard you listening to this some days." He shrugged slinking his fingers between Byakuya's and walked him slowly into the room. "Do you want my help to the bathroom?"

"I'd rather just sit quietly and finish listening to this with you." Byakuya turned to embrace the arm in which Ichigo had held Byakuya's hand. Byakuya laid down his head on Ichigo's shoulder and closed his eyes to let the soft drifting voices lull him into an even more sated state. This day had been almost perfect.

Ichigo turned to wrap his arms around the man of his obsession and they stood there soaking up the vibes of tranquillity.

Fancy presents and tokens of friendship were fine, but the most treasured thing was just standing here with the love of his life in his arms and feeling loved; this was the 'stuff' of life that money could not buy.

As the music faded the two men looked up at each other and leaned for a kiss. Their lips pressed lightly and moved with care. Ichigo tugged gently at Byakuya's upper lip slowly as they pulled apart as foreheads together they stayed in this lazy enjoyable sharing of their unspoken love.

Ichigo pressed his nose into Byakuya's before moving almost without notice side to side. His lips grazed over Byakuya's as he whispered with a husky lilt.

"Lets just stop time right here."

"Ichigo?"

"Ermm?"

"If I could wish for anything..."

"If I could wish for anything I'd have wanted to do everything I'd planned and really show you how much you mean to me."

"If I could wish for anything..." He glared and dared Ichigo to interrupt him again. "You'd be naked right now." Ichigo raised a single eyebrow and smirked. "We would be under the stars and this music would be playing behind us as you made love to me."

"Its a little chilly outside, I think our anatomy would be hard but only because we were frozen." Ichigo's playful voice chuckled. "Hey, I made something earlier. I forgot to show you." They pulled apart only enough for Ichigo to keep an arm around his husbands waist and lead him to the window and to look out at the lantern lit garden. Byakuya looked out and smiled widely. He let out a chuckle which turned into a louder hearty laugh and he turned to Ichigo shaking his head.

"How old are you?"

"Well, I've been here for 30 months so that makes me two and a half!"

"A fitting age then to be making snow men." Byakuya looked back.

"Ahh but not just mere snow men, its you and me. I even found twigs to use as their arms and have them holding hands!" He looked as proud as any toddler and Byakuya chuckled with his deep newly healed voice.

"Happy Birthday Byakuya."

"Happy New Year Ichigo." Byakuya sighed with a dreamy contented sound and he smiled again as he felt Ichigo tighten his hold.

"I can do naked in here with the music playing? Almost what you wish for?"

"Sounds delightful." Byakuya smirked.


	23. An Heir

Being naked with his lover was just what Byakuya wanted. To have birthday sex with the hottest red head of Soul Society of course would top off his special day. They stood in the bathroom with Ichigo looking at Byakuya with a strange look that used to, in the older days when they first got together, mean 'Whoa I'm one lucky bastard – I'm going to get laid tonight!' But with always a hint of worry that he wasn't quite up to the grade as he was as nervous as virgin for months. Figuring that their sex life had been a little hit and miss with his recovery, Byakuya put it down to the Whoa element; he felt a little giddy from the idea himself. The day had been truly amazing and Byakuya soaked up all the special things that had happened and he was feeling like the old self of his early teens that would love the challenge of chasing Yourishi across the tiles of the mansion playing tag. Truth said then, that he felt more alive now than at any other point of his life. _Really? _He wondered.

"Hey?" Ichigo tugged at his arm as the man poised in brushing his teeth. Byakuya turned with the brush in hand still in his mouth and raised an eyebrow in question. "For a moment there you were thinking about Hisana weren't you?" Byakuya shook his head. "Look its okay you know, I've long gone past the worry of competing with your dead wife."

Byakuya looked at his husband sitting on the edge of their spa tub. He hadn't thought of Hisana at all, not for some time. But one look at the messy haired kid sitting scrutinising his every move, he knew why.

"Come on, your only wearing a thin silk gown and its freezing in here. I don't want you to get cold." Ichigo said standing behind the dark haired noble to hurry his lover towards the bed. "Besides..." He went on as Byakuya spat out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. "You wanted to see me naked and I'm not doing that until I know your warmly tucked up in bed." Byakuya smiled at the worry-wart in the mirror and reached for his towel on the stand. With a mischievous grin he let it slip to the floor.

Ichigo tutted as Byakuya bent down to pick up the towel deliberately pressing his rear into Ichigo's groin. Ichigo could hear the smile in the man's voice as he spoke. "Honestly I just can't seem to pick this thing up." Then added a dazzling smile in the mirror as he unfolded to stand pressed against the firm torso of his orange haired lover. Ichigo's hands fell around his chest and Byakuya turned his head to kiss Ichigo over his shoulder. "I love you."

"Good. Cos the trouble you're giving me tonight." Ichigo murmured into the minty mouth beneath his. He gave a sharp slap to the delicious rear. "Now get your backside in that bed and warm it up and let me get to the sink at last."

Ichigo brushed his teeth, washed himself down and scuffed through his hair with hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. _ I really am a lucky bastard and Whoa I'm going to get laid! _A few muffled coughs came from the direction of the bedroom and his concern for his lover made its appearance again. The scowl appeared back on his face and he resigned himself to the fact that appearances were deceptive. Byakuya might look well, he might sound well most of the time - Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom clicking out the light as he did so; and looked to the bed. With a shake of the head and a shrug of his shoulders, he smiled at the sight of his lover on his side of the bed - But Byakuya still had to some way to go before he would regain a lot of his energy.

The man was sound asleep.

Ichigo knelt beside the bed thankful that Byakuya had worn the silk kimono Rukia had given him. Its shiny fabric allowed him to literally push him lock stock and barrel across the sheets to his own side. After climbing in however he did feel some guilt at that action when he felt how warm his side was in comparison. To make up for it, he turned to lay on his side watching the peaceful face. Ichigo fanned the stunning long dark tresses over the pillow and bent to kiss the soft pink lips tenderly. "Just as well I love you enough to forgive you." He smiled.

...

The weather was awful when Ichigo woke in the morning. The bedroom was bitterly cold and opening his eyes he realised that Tekki and Ugi were the cause of his waking. They bent around the heaters lighting them to warm the room and looked most apologetic when they noticed Ichigo awake.

"There had been deep snowfall during the night. The roads are treacherous." Tekki whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't really want that news. With that dreaded Uncle due to leave today, Ichigo had been quite looking forward to it. He hoped he was stupid enough to try the journey home. Mind he could leave the son and children behind; they were a nice family and Ichigo liked the kids more than he let on. The new baby's early arrival had been a surprise but the child proved to be a stubborn Kuchiki already and was fighting fit to leave the fourth. Something told Ichigo Byakuya wouldn't mind either if they decided to stay on longer. He'd watched the sick man pick up and comfort the baby and it was a very unByakuya like action. The tender hold of the child and soft kiss to its brow told him how much he had wanted a family of his own. It was a shame it was something they could not do together.

"Is everyone up?" Ichigo rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the servants moved around preparing their things for the day.

"They are just stirring master. It seems that Kuchiki Kendo is quiet insistent that he takes his family home today."

"Lets pack them a hamper of food and extra blankets then. We wouldn't want to stop Uncle Kendo leaving would we?" He smirked at his personal servant who smiled back.

"Honestly master, you'd think you didn't like the man."

"I personally wish he'd disappear from the face of the planet, whilst he probably wishes the same in reverse." Ichigo felt a pang of guilt for wishing the demise of a family member but it soon past. "Ugi, make sure Byakuya is dressed warm enough. Select something thick and see that where ever he goes, your ready to threw a blanket over him. This bloody house is not made for the winter."

"I don't think the master will approve of your plan sir." Ugi bowed respectfully to cover up for his disobedient response, however the servant had been at the end of Byakuya's displeasure enough times to predict what would set him off.

"Oi, if he gives you trouble, I'll sort him out." He extradited himself from Byakuya's sleeping limbs and allowed Tekki to function for his brain. It was too early yet to be fully alert and he yawned his way through the multiple fastenings of his get up.

...

The room stopped their breakfast to stand and bow as Ichigo entered the dining room.

"Oh we don't stand on ceremony for me." Ichigo protested at the formal morning greeting and he was glad they all sat as he did.

"My cousin has not joined you?" Reki asked watching the maid pour the masters tea.

"He's still out for the count." Ichigo gave a light explanation.

"Tardiness is not seemly in a Headmaster of the family." Kendo started already.

"Yeah, well, he does his duty still by the family. Those old buggers you lot call elders don't let him get away with anything sick or not." Ichigo didn't care for holding his tongue if Byakuya was not around. At least he could gave this irritating bastard something real to moan about later. "He had a long day yesterday and I won't be surprised if he stays put for most of the day. It has a habit of catching up with him these days."

"I hardly call visiting an onsen and having a few friends around tiring." Kendo was unrepentant from his Byakuya bashing and chose to continue to speak his mind. So Ichigo figured he's speak his too – What the hell!

"You try lasting that long with as many damaged organs as he has and see what you think then. You know, he was dealing with the elders within days of being home from the hospital to the point he would jeopardise his recovery. He gives more to this family that you do with your petty back stabbing and sucking up the elders. He ain't going to die just yet and I'll make sure of that so long as you stand a chance of whipping away everything from under him. Truth is you'd be shit at doing anything but looking after your own sorry arse and hoping someone is covering your mistakes."

"Have you quiet finished with your childish behaviour?" Kendo looked at Ichigo as if he was mere trash and rolled his eyes. "Your mouth is as filthy as your upbringing deemed. You are not fit to take our name."

"Yet I did. Oh dear. Twice hey some trash has ruined your chances, no wonder your a bitter old man."

"Father I really think Kii would like to be leaving. Maybe we need to retire and see that our things are ready?" Reki the peacemaker intervened from his fathers retort that no doubt would have been enough to make the young Captain reach for his sword and he didn't wish for bloodshed over the table. "Ichigo, would it be okay to pop into see my cousin before we leave?"

"Sure. I think he would be upset to have missed the children."

...

Ichigo was glad to see the back of the carriage leave the estates and doubly glad that Byakuya was as tired as he predicted. That meant he'd stay tucked up in bed where it was warm and not be tempted to slip into the garden to tend to his delicate frost sensitive flowers.

Ichigo even slid back into bed himself for an extra couple of hours before leaving and dealing with some much needed time in the office for another couple. He was readying to leave when a Kuchiki messenger knocked insistently at his door.

"Enter." Ichigo looked up from his desk.

"There has been an incident sir." The messenger bowed so low as he knelt that Ichigo thought that this could only be really serious news.

"Byakuya?"

"No sir. The Kuchiki carriage and its passengers."

"No." Ichigo felt his body stiffen at the news and his flippant words this morning came back to haunt him. "Kuchiki Kendo?"

"Dead sir."

"The others?"

"Four fatalities. One injured. The guards and carriage barer's were also killed bar one who rescued the youngest child. They are both at the fourth now after the servants following behind returned."

"How? I mean what happened?"

"They choose to take a short cut across the frozen lakes. It seems that the ice could not take the weight." Ichigo closed his eyes and wished his mouth would just shut the hell up at time. He had insisted on extra weight with food and blankets. Recovering himself to a degree he opened them again and looked back to the messenger. "Have you told my husband?"

"He had been woken. The elders wanted to tell you simultaneously." Ichigo groaned. Damn those bastards. "Right. Go back to the mansion and tell his lord that he must under no circumstances leave the mansion. I will deal with this and inform him in due course. Also tell that bunch of old farts that Byakuya is not to be disturbed by them any more than required. I will take care of this."

Ichigo had to take a moment to still his mind and stop the rush of guilt at the loss of Kii and Reki. Oh no Little Taro! He sat and clenched his eyes closed at the sting of pain in his chest. Damn him! Damn his stupid rush to make them leave! Damn damn damn!

"Ichigo!" The voice was breathless and Ichigo looked up with surprise at the sight of his out of breath husband. The man was ready to drop to the floor clearly having overdone it to get here this fast.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo rushed to his side and steadied the shivering man on his feet. "You are freezing you stupid fool. What are you doing here?" But he already knew the answer to that one. They held each other close for a moment before Ichigo pressed Byakuya back to sit in a chair. He hadn't even taken the time to dress beyond the kimono he wore to bed last night. Ichigo put one knee on the floor and began rubbing some warmth back into the goosebumped skin beneath the thin layer of silk.

"I ordered for them to recovery the bodies... Reki! The one member of my family..." Byakuya dropped his head and shook it. "It is so unfair.... was it wise to get the bodies Ichigo? What if more of my clan now die because of that order?" Ichigo had never seen Byakuya doubt his orders before and it told of his real pain. "What am I to do?"

"Nothing. Please. Let me get you home and I will do it all."

"I cannot be seen to be doing nothing!" He forced out before his stress gave way to his cough.

"You can. You are still sick and I won't have them say anything."

"The child isn't even named yet... who will raise him?... who?" The eyes that stared at him were not Byakuya's. They were of a man who couldn't cope with the burden right now. He was not yet ready to take the mantle back fully for his family and Ichigo silenced him with a soft kiss.

"We will raise him. After today, he is your heir after all." Byakuya leaned into the body's warmth being offered to him and let his head rest on Ichigo's shoulder. Neither of them dealt with death well but there was the hope that between them they could muster the strength to cope.

"I would like to see him." Ichigo had feared that answer and he knew he couldn't deny Byakuya anything. As Ichigo nodded Byakuya stood quickly and Ichigo caught him as his body could no longer work just on adrenalin.

"Sit one minute." Ichigo left the man there and hurried out of his office. Byakuya raised a hand to his brow and cursed his body for failing him when he need it. He let his head dip into the sadness it wanted and he held his eyes tightly closed as he tried to sift though all the pain of the people he had lost today.

Ichigo entered the room and swung the two blankets he had found in the supplies cupboard over the shoulders of his lover. They were only brown utility ones made of cheap fibres totally in contrast the fine beaded and adorned ones of their home, but they served their purpose as Byakuya tugged them close to his chest and gave a small smile of thanks. "You really don't want to rest first?" Ichigo worried about how tired the love of his life looked, but he expected the shake of the head that answered him. "Fine. But we go on my terms." He looked sternly down at Byakuya who had no choice but to agree. "Hichigo?"

_**You called master?**_

"Stop the crap. I need to move fast I don't want Byakuya out in the cold longer than necessary."

_**So Bankai and I'll give you a boost. **_The Hollow shrugged.

Byakuya watched Ichigo bankai and then drag the mask over his face.

"_**Wanna trip round the town first his royal Lordship?**_" Hichigo chuckled to Byakuya and the response that it got in his head. He leaned down and lifted the proud man into his arms obeying the commands issued in his head to tighten the blankets around him. "_**Is it a bird is it a plane?**_" The hollow joked as he leapt out the window but it was lost entirely on the man he held.

Just as Ichigo's feet hit the tarmac outside the 4th, the mask shattered. It had only taken two single seconds to get here and Ichigo lowered his passenger to the floor, predicting he would want to walk through the doors.

With a very sedate step and a tight hold to his husband Byakuya stepped inside the warm building and on towards Retsu, Isane or Hanataro, whoever they saw first. Instead of it being the medical staff that came to greet them, Byakuya found himself surrounded by family from the town still shocked at the news.

"We are glad to see you." They bowed to the pair. "We wanted to find out what happened."

"I don't think we know any more than you." Ichigo answered, his footsteps kept Byakuya moving slowly through the crowd.

"The poor children." One female wailed.

"Uncle Kendo would be touched by your anguish." Byakuya drew Ichigo to a halt. "Please rest assured everything will be taken care of." He touched her shoulder and received a smile back.

"We are thankful for your timely recovery."

Retsu chose that moment to arrive and appeared at Byakuya's side taking the opposite arm to Ichigo.

"You should not be here Kuchiki Taicho. I get the distinct impression this goes beyond your husbands better judgement. Do you want to add pneumonia to the list of your injuries?" She tutted. "I can feel your reiatsu dropping by the second."

"I am just tired." He argued back. "But I must see the Kuchiki child."

"You were meant to keep an eye on him!"

"What can I say? His family comes before his health as usual. He's just as stubborn as ever." Ichigo added not for the deaf amongst the clan members. "But I guess they'll not harass him unduly during the rest of his recovery."

"I am standing right here." Byakuya tutted at the pair.

"Yeah when you should be in bed." Ichigo responded.

"This way gentlemen." Retsu began to lead.


	24. All done

The battered old hag of a nanny sat with the tiny infant rocking him as she finished pressing the bottle of prepared feed into him. She looked up at the door as the younger of the masters entered the nursery. He looked tired and had red eyes, his whole demeanour was of someone battle weary.

"How is this little mite?" Ichigo asked catching a waving hand.

"He seems fine, fed well." She replied looking at the young man with not to small amount of caution. These Kuchiki's were a hard lot to please and she feared she'd say the wrong thing. Reki had been a darling of a child to raise but his father Kendo had been a furious man and quick to anger. She was happy to be called back into service when the young master married and had the first son.

"Good. And yourself?"

"My Lord?"

"It must have been quite difficult for you in the carriage behind your master."

"I... er..." She didn't know how to answer, no lord had ever asked her about her own health. In her hundreds of years service she wad dumbfounded.

"Now you have a new house. Here let me." He slid his arms around the baby and lifted him from the woman's arms. "Take some time to rest okay." He smiled at her and she nodded with her mouth hanging down to her chin.

"The baby needs his rest." She began to protest as Ichigo made his way out of the nursery. "I should be putting him down to sleep. Master should you..."

"I used to help my mother with my twin sisters. I think I can cope." He smiled.

"Master Kendo forbid the children to leave the nursery without his permission."

"But he's not the master any more." Ichigo replied left with a saddened smile.

...

Byakuya turned in the bed as he heard the door sliding open. Only Ichigo came and went without knocking. He sat as he saw Ichigo walking towards him with the baby in his arms. He was immediately reminded of why the baby was here and he bit down his emotions. Burying them in the family cemetery today had been a difficult task.

"Here." Ichigo carefully handed the sleeping infant over who stirred enough to let out a deep sigh and frown.

Byakuya held the baby and smiled at his beautiful little face.

"Yuki." Byakuya stroked the warm peach skin of his cheek. "All is done now? He is ours?"

"The elders had signed the last papers. Kendo's place will be shut up and secured then the servants and remaining family moved closer to us. All of the estates owned privately by that branch have been put under our care for this little one when he's of age. They have agreed his succession to the head of the family and formally adopted pending your signature."

"Well. That only leaves one more thing." Byakuya leaned to his husband and kissed him. "To live happily ever after." Ichigo nodded.

"And to thank everyone reading for watching our story unfold. But it would be nice to have sex from now on without the audience."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya tutted.

* * *

So there you have it decided to discontinue this story got bored after a comment. Really if you didn't see this coming then... shrugs. Thanks for your reviews.


End file.
